Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: Please read Touhou Doujin: Dawitsu's folly before reading this... you won't get it otherwise. Dawitsu has decided to write a book! And this book is all about his favourite hobby... mimicry. Yutaka is the one stuck typing it, though...
1. Foreword

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Foreword_

Hello, budding mimicker, whoever you may be! You are reading a book that is designed to help you mimic the residents of Gensokyo. If you are struggling with the basics, please see the book 'Mimicry for Dummies', as this book is written in a style assuming you know such things.

Anyway, I am Mateyuu Dawitsu, a mimicker of many things. Such is my devotion to mimicry that I have no original works of art in my mansion. However, I do draw, but always steal the technique of an artist in the process. And, by the time you finish this book, you'll be able to do far more than plagiarise art, you'll be able to plagiarise all of Gensokyo!

The typist that is making this publication possible is the young, ever keen Yutaka Hadekawa, an expert magician and a fine shikigami. Hey, she may even get a section in this book, as I have attempted to copy her before...

Anyhow, I shall compile the books chapters in the following way: In whatever order I choose, the girls will be organised. Within each section however, I shall break the subject down into three main areas: Personality, Notes on Mimicry, and finally a set of Typist's Notes in case Yutaka wants to add anything to my information.

My notes will not be concise, and may drag on, but if one is passionate enough about the art of copying, they will be able to get through this. If my language is confusing you, I suggest getting a dictionary, Oxford preferably. That said, they believe that 'Mankini' is a word nowadays...

Yutaka, is there anything else that I need to write down? What, that's all? Oh, okay, start your Typist's Notes now.

Typist's Notes: I'm not sure if typing everything my boss says exactly is the best way to write this book... I can see him getting sidetracked... perhaps if he wrote me handwritten notes beforehand? Or maybe I'm looking into this too much. Anyway, good luck, Mimicker of the Future!


	2. The Youkai of Darkness, Rumia

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Youkai of Darkness: Rumia_

Rumia is a strange youkai with the power to manipulate darkness. If you are a human mimicker, it is best you stay out of her way until you know how to deal with danmaku as she tends to eat humans. I'm strictly non-humanoid in my diet, however she most certainly isn't. Okay, Yutaka, put in the Personality Section.

_Personality_

I haven't had much time to speak to Rumia, as it's so very hard to. She was very much visible when I observed her through my screened device that outside-worlders call Computers, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. It's like she just isn't there at all.

I did once see a deep-black blob around the Hakurei Shrine at late night one time, though. I tried to speak to her, but she instantly reacted to my presence and hid behind a tree. She obviously thought I couldn't see her from behind there, but I clearly could. It's strange how darkness is the absence of light, yet is quite clearly visible. The colour Black is not a colour, merely the brain's way of filling the void caused by a clear blockage of light (indicating opacity) and the lack of light entering the eye (causing the brain to interpret the object as one that reflects no light).

Anyway, all I can gather from this encounter is that Rumia is slightly dim (no pun intended) and obviously isn't aware that humans (her main prey) can in fact see an absence of light. However, she's smart enough to only attack at night. I also know she was once stupid enough to try and eat Reimu Hakurei, which is a foolish thing to attempt indeed. Reimu is necessary to Gensokyo, whether the Youkai like it or not. Okay, next section, Yutaka.

_Notes on Mimicry_

While Rumia isn't powerful enough to be considered a mimic routine for keeps, she's definitely good for getting the hang of basic danmaku manipulation. Her attacks are simple, to the point, and are almost always aimed at the enemy.

'Moonlight Ray' is a good example of how Danmaku users close the gap that their enemy can actually survive in, so they don't have to focus so much on making bullet patterns difficult to dodge. She does this by creating two lasers that curve downwards and leave an arc sized about one radian for her enemies to dodge her relatively simple bullet pattern in.

She is weak for a youkai, but if you want a practice at a simple pace, try and confront her. Ask for her to move out of the best human-hunting territory, and she'll soon attack you. Oh, and don't move too much when she uses non-spell attacks... or she'll fill the whole air with aimed-at-you danmaku.

Okay, Yutaka, I'm going to make some noodles, you type up your notes. Do you want some too?

Typist's notes: I would like some noodles, thanks. Hold on, that wasn't meant to be typed up... oh, Typewriters are a nuisance, not being able to backspace. Anyway, I think Rumia's sort of cute, with her little thing with the stretched-out arms... my Boss says it's something to do with the Kanji for ten, but I can't read Kanji. To me it reminds me of the crucifixion of Jesus of Nazareth... if you believe the medieval artwork to be true. Actually, from what I've heard, it wasn't necessarily a crux he was killed on, the Romans also killed criminals on trees and posts, depending on whether they were available...

Oh, no, now I'm going off on tangents too...


	3. Little Ice Fairy of the Lake, Cirno

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Little Ice Fairy of the lake, Cirno_

Ah ha ha ha... oh... what? You've typed up my laughter? You don't have to be _that _in sync with me. Oh yeah, the information.

Cirno is a particularly strong fairy who controls ice, snow, and cold things in general. She isn't that powerful, but when you look at fairies as a whole, she's quite the unique case. Okay, go ahead and... heh heh... type up the personality section.

_Personality_

Cirno is quite the eminent figure in the fairy community, as she's one of the few that can read, write (albeit terribly), and count. However, she really does know it, and she insists on picking fights with races way beyond her league. She once tried to steal my prized Tokin, but I soon put her straight with Copycat Sign: Falcon Punch (notes on this technique can be found in the Super Smash Brothers Strategy Guide, an outside-world book that comes in handy a lot when stuck for ideas).

When she 'dies', she instantly respawns, like all fairies. This seems to have given her an invincibility complex, and she seems to view violence as the only answer. Not that the residents of Gensokyo have a problem with this... it seems that killing fairies some form of pastime for them. She also is slightly sadistic towards frogs for reasons I dread to find out, however regularly gets her just desserts from the Frog Godess of the Moriya Shrine.

She once approached me to ask me about some of my artwork on my foyer walls, relating to a video game series known as 'Mother'. She was asking about my drawing of an 'Octobot', wondering what it was. I told her that it was a robot from space, but she said it looked more like a metal octopus. For once, Cirno's explanation actually made more sense than the reality.

The true God of this world (not Yukari Yakumo, but the one creating the world of Gensokyo still as we speak) has associated the number nine with her for unknown reasons, also labelling her a 'moron'. My words cannot be closer to the truth than his. Next section, Yutaka.

_Notes on Mimicry_

If you're a human, then please bring a coat before attempting to let her demonstrate her techniques on you. She has a field of cold around her, which can be quite nippy even for a youkai such as myself, so don't get close.

Youkai Mimickers must be warned that eating her is not recommended as your organs will get hypothermia. Fairies would seem like the perfect food species, perpetually respawning and whatnot, but most are poisonous in some way, shape or form.

Her main technique consists of using icicles as projectiles by focusing all her 'coldness energy' into the moisture in the air. I know, that once again, like lack of light being visible, it seems counter-intuitive that it takes energy to draw energy from an object, but it requires mechanical energy to move other forms of energy (such as temperature) from its natural state of entropy (spread evenly throughout the medium it's in) to one where energy is focused one place and energy is deficient in another place.

Hence, the skill in mimicking Cirno is willingly using mechanical energy and applying it solely to heat energy, and not, say, generate any sound in the process, as this would be a waste of energy, which in a Danmaku battle, cannot be afforded.

A notable technique would be 'Perfect Freeze'. This is so unique and requires so much focus on each individual bullet that it affects. What she does is release a horde of bullets. This in itself isn't difficult, however, she then drains the heat out of each bullet simultaneously... which can take weeks of solid practice to get properly right. She then slowly allows the energy to redistribute, causing them to thaw and start to move again, not always necessarily in the same direction, as all kinetic energy was drained from them during the 'big freeze'. It's an interesting technique worth keeping, as long as you make some modifications to it to suit a Danmaku user of your calibre...

The best way to confront her is simply to approach her. She's always up for a fight. Yutaka, you can go ahead and write your notes now.

Typist's notes: I wish I hadn't typed up my boss' laughter... I couldn't help it, before I started typing this up he was cracking up because he remembered an outside-world phenomenon known as 'Cirno's Perfect Math Class'. He finds it so funny, and even dances to the tune at times. He's definitely immature at heart, despite being about one hundred and fifty years older than me.


	4. Chinese Guard of the SDM, Hong Meiling

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Chinese Guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hong Meiling_

Hong Meiling is a Youkai who has a job guarding the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She controls Chi, that is, the vital force if one believes in Chinese Taoism. Contrary to popular opinion, she doesn't actually slack off that much, although I have seen her sleeping at her post once or twice. Next section, please.

_Personality_

Hong Meiling is actually very hard to read. She is always doing things related to her job, so that tends to be all she talks about. When I tried to gain more insight into her personality by having a conversation with her, she simply listed the people she saw come and go, and then talked about her section of the mansion's garden.

It may be just me, but I think Botany is some form of escapism for her, as she talked more passionately about her bonsai trees than about any of the visitors or trespassers of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She looks a little overworked if I'll be honest, and maybe I'll be able to help her out a little by installing CCTV at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Then again, she might not appreciate being made a little more redundant.

I can't really tell what she thinks of others, merely that she classifies them as 'intruders' or 'visitors'. Nothing more, nothing less. Remilia seems to treat her with less respect than Sakuya Izayoi or Patchouli Knowledge, though she gets more privileges than Koakuma or the Fairy Maid Squad. Yutaka, please go to the next section, I'll get Chen to make you a sandwich. Chen! Please can you make two Chicken Sandwiches? No, not cupcakes, sandwiches. Oh, never mind, ask Ran to do it...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Where was I? Oh yeah, mimicking Hong Meiling. Basically, Hong Meiling is all about brute force. She puts all her energy into her martial arts routine, and when she incorporates Chi into her motions, she creates her vast waves of projectiles. The trick is attacking with your life energy_, _not your fists. And knowing Tai Chi helps, as some of her more complex attacks require expert martial arts techniques to be made possible.

Chi is sort of like emotion, you need to balance your mindset, listen to your heartbeat, force it into a rhythm. This is hard to do as a human, but youkai shouldn't have trouble doing it once they start thinking about it. The Myogenic beat of the heart is actually controlled by electric impulses in fibres known as Bundles of His, so what Hong is actually controlling is biological electricity.

How on earth it translates into Danmaku is unknown, but it works when you try it, trust me. Perhaps there is something mystical about the life-force of a being after all... ah, thanks Ran, you're the best. Leave the other by Yutaka, she'll eat it in her own time. Mmm, this is a good sandwich! Even put Pesto in it! Oh, Ran, you genius! Yutaka, feel free to stop typing this and type your notes up instead...

Typist's Notes: I wish I had the independence to stop typing up what he was saying from the point where he received the sandwich. 'Perhaps there is something mystical about the life-force of a being after all...' would have been a much better ending than notes on how to enjoy Sandwiches. That said, this Sandwich is really nice... wow, what did Ran put in here, this is amazing!

This is turning into a food review, I apologize on behalf of my boss and myself. But really, wow! How nice can one sandwich be?


	5. Unmoving Library, Patchouli Knowledge

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The great unmoving Library, Patchouli Knowledge_

Patchouli Knowledge is a powerful Youkai magician who uses an array of Elemental Magic when attacking. Her moves are definitely worth keeping, and she's real nice to speak to as well. Overall wonderful. You know what, Yutaka.

_Personality_

Patchouli Knowledge is a great person, but quite frankly, I'm afraid to call her my friend unless she doesn't feel the same way. Seriously, if she read this book and saw that I called her my friend she may spit-roast me with Agni Shrine. I can't really tell, she mainly likes what she's reading so much that she doesn't talk about anything else than magic.

Yutaka, being a fellow Magician, is a good friend of Patchouli's. What are you going red for? I know you, you're blushing! Well, it's true! It is! Is too! Oh, Yutaka's embarrassed. But, regardless, because Yutaka's a skilled magician also, she gets on well with Patchouli. That said, Patchy doesn't get on well with all other magicians, and seems to hate Alice Margatroid for unknown reasons.

I don't know why, I don't particularly have a problem with Alice. I mean her doll collection is as creepy as Denny from _The Room _but as a person I don't really know why Patchouli hates her. Next Section, Yutaka. Don't look at me like that! Oh, you're kinda cute when you blush...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Um, yeah... about mimicking Patchouli... even I find it incredibly hard. It's quite easy to manipulate one element, as you merely focus all your energy into one aspect of nature, however, multiple focus is something women are better at than men. I can't multi-task elemental spells to save my life. Unless I have the book to read from.

Magicians often use books or Grimoires to get them started on spells, and even though, for example, I can emulate Master Spark without a genuine Mini-Hakkero, I cannot duplicate any of her double-element spell-cards without a book on whatever spell it is. I tried to er... borrow a few books, but she's copied one of _my _techniques (oh the irony) and cursed her books. They now attack me upon opening. I myself copied that technique from _Super Mario 64_. Eh heh heh.

My very favourite spell of hers has to be 'Water and Metal Sign: Mercury Poisoning'. The name alone is just so cool! Strangely enough, Mercury is 'Hg' on the periodic table as in Latin it is Hydrargyrum (Literally translated Water-silver) hence Water and Metal are the perfect two elements to be associated with Mercury. The Spell-card isn't that hard to dodge but boy, what a name! Type up any confessions you have, Yutaka.

Typist's Notes: That's not funny. My Boss thinks I have a crush on Patchouli, and always jokes about it. It's not true! Just because I'm homosexual and have been tempted to share a bed with her while she's asleep doesn't mean I have a crush on her...

It doesn't! Honestly, my feelings for her are totally platonic. We should totally have a sleep-over to prove to my boss how not-in-love I am. Totally. Hey, Boss, can Patchouli sleep over again? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to type that. That's what I'd ask though.


	6. Perfect and Elegant Maid, Sakuya Izayoi

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Perfect and Elegant Maid, Sakuya Izayoi_

Sakuya Izayoi is the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Until recently she's been a slave to the Vampire Mistress of the Mansion, but (admittedly partially because of me) she's lately been standing up to her Mistress, and I'm proud of her. Wait, did I say that out loud? Anyway, she's a human, and it's probably easier for human Mimickers to copy her.

_Personality_

Sakuya was once insecure about several things. I know what you all want, so I'll tell you the gossip. She wore pads, and was very protective if anyone brought it up. Until recently. Then, she decided to gain a bit of self-esteem, and doesn't do any of that any more. She's quite the trickster, and is skilled in knife-throwing, making her excellent at darts. She's also good at Shogi, Checkers, and Call of Duty 4 (I introduced her to the game myself), but only because she spams throwing knives.

She's also kind, interesting and I am proud to call her my friend. Oh, what's this? Hey, don't laugh! I can see you giggling, you know! What did you mutter? Best... served... cold... oh, I want to proof read your Typist's notes when you're done!

_Notes on Mimicry_

I love mimicking Sakuya, as she alters both space _and _time. She seemingly has an unlimited supply of knives, but that's actually a clever trick of hers. After she throws all the knives she has, she stops time, and picks up all her knives again, then returns to her original spot so the opponent doesn't think she's 'cheated' and used a spell-card.

She alters space to make chores a little easier, and these techniques can be copied by observing her cleaning. The way she does it is... oh, sorry, I was sidetracked, but yeah, she looks so great when she...

Uh, never mind, she alters the space of a room to make it smaller and easier to clean at first, then makes it bigger to get to the nooks and crannies. The cleaning is so successful that despite it not being an offensive technique, it is definitely worth mimicking. Also, the observation sessions pretty enjoyable too... damn, I just blurted something out again...

In terms of offensive moves, 'Illusion: Clock Corpse' is good to peek at her basic time-stopping technique. She uses a special stopwatch, which can be emulated, but the real thing works so much better. I tried to ask her where it came from, but she simply put her fingers to her lips and winked at me... oh God, Yutaka, I need a break.

(Gasping) Hold on, why are you typing, I hadn't said anything yet... _gasping_? GASPING? Yutaka, you'd best not be doing what I think you're doing... uh, yeah, uh, and Luna Dial is good for time-stop-and-manipulation technique... and... uh... OH JUST TYPE YOUR NOTES!

Typist's Notes: Eh. Heh. Heh. I didn't even need to make him say it. He literally just spilled it right there. He has a thing for Sakuya.

Hee hee! I can't wait to tell Patchouli! She'll love it! Perhaps I'll tell her at my (totally platonic) slumber party tomorrow.

But seriously, it begs the question... why isn't he with her? What's stopping him? Oh, I don't care, I feel great after that! I shouldn't be doing this to my Boss, but I'm sure he knows he's earned this punishment!

Dawitsu's notes: Ignore everything above this. It's all lies. Yutaka doesn't know what she's talking about. Believe me! Please!

Author's Notes: Seriously now, how many more notes can there be? Plus, Dawitsu totally deserved that.

Chuck Norris' notes: One.


	7. The Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Eternally young Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet_

Remilia Scarlet is a child-like vampire. But don't let her looks deceive you, she is neither weak nor innocent. She's extremely strong, and has many spell-cards worth imitating. Human Mimickers really aught to avoid her unless they know what they're doing, or else they may get their blood drained. She's a messy and light eater, so you won't turn into a vampire, but you still may end up anaemic, so just mind yourself. I'm ready, Yutaka.

_Personality_

How do I put this... Remilia is unpleasant to deal with. Like, really unpleasant. She has a personality as immature as her looks, but is nowhere near as naïve as a child's personality. She's scheming, manipulative, and somewhat abrasive altogether, and rarely makes friends.

From what I hear, though, she can be friendly if you get her on her 'good side'. This means, on a good day, if you happen to be a long-term helper of her who has done absolutely _nothing _to insult her, then maybe you'll get on her good side. Human Mimickers, beware, you may think you've got on her good side when she invites you over for 'tea', but this isn't friendliness. She's just treating you as a to-be coffee machine.

She really hates me after my little 'incident causing plan'. I knew that annoying a powerful resident of Gensokyo would get me attention, but I thought I'd be visited by the nicer, insane sister rather than the horrible, yet totally sane sister.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Mimicking Remilia is both easy and effective. She is raw power incarnate, and raw power is not hard to imitate (that's why I find it more fun to imitate Mephiles the Dark rather than Iblis). Her more difficult to imitate techniques include transforming into a swarm of bats and obscuring her form.

Transforming into bats is sort of like mitosis. While it's natural and easy for a vampire, us Mimickers have to form several incomplete copies of ourselves. Duplication means mitosis, and mitosis on a large scale requires a ton of energy. Eat plenty of phosphorous-rich, carbon-based meals (not necessarily edible- coal does a great job as it's filled with phosphoric impurities), as this provides the cells with abundant phosphate for en-masse ATP production.

Splitting doesn't have to be perfect, as you're turning the copies into bats, not other yous. Willing with all fifteen of your brains to want to be bats can be rather difficult, and you should read the book 'Psychology of temporary clones: Uniting the Will' to help with this. If you are adept in copying fairy tale creatures, like fairy godmothers, then transforming into a bat shouldn't be difficult. It's just getting your fourteen other minds to want the same.

Also, turning into a bat without cloning yourself can come in handy to take hits by opposer's Danmaku. If they 'bomb', then turning into a bat allows you to absorb the bomb with next to no dire consequences (apart from light sprains on the arms for Youkai, but Humans can expect broken ulnars or radii.).

Should I pick any attack that I love about Remilia, it'd be 'Scarlet Shoot'. She just blasts wave after wave, either aimed at you or a general scatter-gun of five Danmaku waves. Along with the layers of slower Danmaku she's releasing to restrict her enemy, this becomes a hard to dodge spell-card quickly.

You know, her attacks are cool. Real cool. Shame she's a total bitch. Oops, did I just say that? Did you type that? Oh dear... well type up your notes and hopefully the reader will be so mesmerised by your writing style that they forget all about this...

Typist's Notes: I don't think that would work. Remilia is a real nasty piece of work, though. I can see why my Boss would say that. He is slightly biased though, after being attacked by her at the post-incident party. I'd never seen my boss unconscious until then... she must be really strong.

I like her bat-wings, though. She looks... slightly more vampiric that if she was just a little girl with old-style clothes and pale skin. Oh, did I tell you? My slumber party was great! Lots of pillow fights and guy talk... even though I'm into girls. Yeah, I'm thinking of introducing Patchouli to a couple guys if we have a holiday in the outside world.

It won't be awkward at all, I mean, I'm just her friend, right?


	8. Sister of the Devil, Flandre Scarlet

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Sister of the Devil, Flandre Scarlet_

The insane, shut-in sister of Remilia Scarlet, Flandre is an insanely powerful entity. I'm not even joking. Chuck Norris hides under his bed from her. Approach with caution, although if you manage to imitate her, you'll have some incredible power under your belt. I'm not sure if I'll summarise it all too well, but Yutaka, please go to the personality section.

_Personality_

Flandre is strange, to say the least. Unlike her sister, who's scheming, nasty, and not at all naïve, Flandre is playful, innocent, rather friendly, and incredibly naïve. The only problem is, when I call her 'playful', I mean she plays with fire. A lot of it.

She considers destruction of objects as 'playing with them', and it's nigh impossible to convince her against the idea of 'playing' with something once she has her mind set on it. She's really cute, in the same way a puppy is, but is so damn dangerous that she's like a Staffordshire Bull Terrier- too powerful for her own good.

As well as stealing her prized Laevateinn off her, I have also worked _with _her, and she helped me secure a certain... deal with the Border Youkai, Yukari Yakumo. If you have to talk to her, treat as a child that's eager to play, as that's all she wants... a bit of fun. Just don't let the toy she plays with be you. Being kind helps, as she doesn't become suspicious of kind people like adults do. She's genuinely a lovely girl, but she scares the hell out of me with her psychopathic, super-destructive tendencies.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Flandre is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to mimic. Should you have to fight her, remember every last move she does just in case you _do _survive. My favourite spell-card of hers in terms of pure difficulty to dodge is 'Taboo: The Maze of Love'. All she does is leave rotating strips of unavoidable Danmaku with a few openings, but it's pretty effective despite simplicity.

My favourite attack in terms of style is the spell-card 'Secret: And then there will be none?'. She simply disappears and leaves her familiars to do the dirty work, and is totally invincible during this period. It's sort of unfair, really. But she soon gives up the attack should you survive it long enough. But imagine if you weren't that merciful... great power would be yours to mimic this card.

Unfortunately, I haven't battled Flandre for long enough to capture all of her spell-cards perfectly. I suck at Extra Stages... uh, I mean, I suck at imitating vampires... I mean, that's not true, because Remilia's easy... uh, never mind, observation is difficult but her spells are about as easy to imitate as Remilia's... except for 'Taboo: Laevateinn'. This needs the genuine article to be imitated properly.

Go ahead and type up your notes, Yutaka. I'm going to try and beat Flandre... I mean, observe Flandre better than before...

Typist's notes: Dodged. A. Bullet. Residents of Gensokyo do not need to know the nature of this world... where it comes from, how it can be seen from the outside world in a unique way...

My Boss knows more than the average outside-worlder about Gensokyo, but please don't ask _how _he knows it. It's a secret, unless you're from the outside world too.


	9. Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei_

Well if it isn't the heroine. Reimu Hakurei is a human shrine maiden who is the main reason Gensokyo isn't always on fire or whatever. She's quite powerful, and doesn't practice one bit. She's just naturally gifted. I guess some have it, some don't... Yutaka, next section. How about I signal like this for every section change? What? It's supposed to look like an eagle!

_Personality_

Reimu is pretty funny, but she doesn't know it. She takes herself way too seriously, and always snaps at the slightest thing. A hobby of mine is smashing her walls disguised as Aya, so that she flips, and Aya gets the blame! Genius, I say!

She does genuinely care about Gensokyo, though. She also doesn't harbour much resentment towards the Youkai that she, by tradition, should be exterminating. All in all, she's kind at heart, which makes me label her as a Tsundere... by the modern definition, not the original, changing Tsundere. She kind of gives herself dignity by being the first to try and resolve an incident.

When I caused an incident, she was definitely the more hard-working of the two human resolution managers. She actually fought me really well, and I'm not surprised that I lost to her... all incident causers do.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Reimu Hakurei is a great person to imitate, as she's only human, yet incredibly powerful... actually, unfathomably powerful for a lowly Shrine Maiden. She gains all of her power by invoking the Hakurei Shrine's God, whoever that may be. I'm not actually sure. I once thought it was Mima, an evil ghost that hangs around the shrine, but actually, she holds no spiritual magic of the sort Reimu wields. I guess only one person having faith in that God gives that God chance to dote all of it's blessings it one place.

Well, I'm going to give it a name. Chomalungma, Tibetan for 'Mother Earth', and the name given to the outside-world mountain Mount Everest. Chomalungma will catch on, right?

Anyway, all her power comes from Chomalungma, and she invokes this power in the form of Danmaku (what else?). Her style involves spread-shots combined with trap-lines of Danmaku which close the enemy in. She also uses special artefacts said to be used by the ancient Hakurei shrine maidens called Yin-yang orbs. Unlike the traditional Yin-yang, these are red and white, not black and white, and hurt like hell when they hit.

Human Mimickers can't do much to emulate her power unless they themselves become believers of Chomalungma. Her powers are even quite difficult to copy for Youkai Mimickers such as myself. You need to think... sacred things. Fortunes, sealing of evil, all that junk. Become falsely religious, but convince yourself in the process, and you might pull of being Reimu. The pay-off is invaluable. Yutaka, have some Nutella on toast, you've done great. Then type up your notes.

Typist's notes: Ah, that toast was lovely! My Boss doesn't like Nutella on toast, he just eats it straight out the jar. He's strange like that, he also doesn't eat onions in his food, but I don't mind because it means I don't have to cry while preparing curry.

I think Chomalungma will catch on. If everyone starts using it, eventually Reimu will play along...

Miss Hakurei was a fine observer when I gave her the tour of the Mansion, she was putting on a disinterested face, but she secretly liked it. Oh, she is exactly what the Boss says... a tsundere.


	10. Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Oriental Western Witch, Marisa Kirisame_

Marisa Kirisame, like Reimu Hakurei, is a human who likes to resolve incidents. She isn't a shrine maiden, though. Instead, she's a witch, but as she's only human, works much harder to get to the same power as her Youkai equivalents.

_Personality_

Marisa has an abrasive personality, and it's because she says a lot of wisecracks. She's effectively the biggest smart-alec in Gensokyo, and she knows it. She clearly is a hard worker, as she's far more powerful than a human magician should be, and the only way to gain magical power in Gensokyo is hard study... or mimicry. Eh heh heh.

That said, she really doesn't work hard if someone other than herself is benefiting from this work, and even _fell asleep _while battling me! That's no fun for me! She's also destructive, as she destroyed my prized Wheatley imitation! I loved that guy... all... Stephen Merchant-y... oh, she's going down next time I see her.

She doesn't actually have much malice, just is inconsiderate of everyone else. If she wants something, she'll go through several (usually six) youkai just to get it. She steals plenty of books just to continue expanding her move set, and doesn't care whether the person she steals from wants the book or not.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Marisa's actually quite the accomplished Mimicker herself, and copied her spell-card 'Master Spark' from a Youkai named Yuuka Kazami. She also ripped off Patchouli's non-spell attacks to make 'Non-directional laser'. She also based her spell 'Orrerie's Universe' off of Mima. Speaking of which, she has some form of connection to that ghost... I don't know exactly what it is...

This makes sense, as a human magician needs to lighten the load of learning somehow. She still has a lot of astronomical-based spells which are original. She does this by drawing power from the constellations. This may seem like pretentious nonsense, but hear me out. The concept of stars showing us the future is ridiculous, as you are staring light-years away from yourself, meaning you're actually looking into the past, not the future. However, staring into space brings you closer visually to the Big Bang, an astronomical event of great energy. Marisa takes residual energy from this literally cosmic source.

Her more notable spell-cards include 'Magic Sign: Stardust Revelry' and 'Magic Sign: Milky Way'. Both fire stars towards the opponent in different ways. Stardust Revelry forms a spiral star trap, while other stars fly about at random. The spiral then implodes on itself, making for a difficult to dodge attack. Milky Way is a little easier to predict, as it's mainly aimed at you, but with a looser spiral of stars present to keep you on your toes.

Both can be imitated by reading up on either astronomy or astrology, although you'll get better results for the first option. Astrology's a useless religion nowadays. After reading up, observe Marisa's style... she doesn't even need a wand, something a lot of human magicians fall into the habit of needing. Yutaka, you have anything to say?

Typist's notes: Um, perhaps I shouldn't have encouraged Marisa to smash the Wheatley Monitor... now she's going to be punished for something I kind of told her to do...

Oh, I hope he forgets about this before he finds her, I kind of like her. Well, she is mean at times, but she's good fun, like Bombay Bad Boy Pot Noodles. Bites your head off, but you love it all the same.


	11. Embodiment of Winter, Letty Whiterock

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Embodiment of Winter, Letty Whiterock_

Letty Whiterock is a winter spirit with moderate power. She's actually worth copying from according to some sources, however, she rarely shows off her true potential, so observation sessions tend to be disappointing. I'd love to see her in true action, but she only comes out in winter. Guess I'll have to wait a short while before that can happen, eh?

_Personality_

Letty is a playful individual, and despite the stories relating to how she became a winter spirit (some say she was a human who died of Frostbite one harsh winter some time ago) she is a happy soul. She loves the cold more than anything, and especially loves long winters. She isn't at all aggressive, and attacks more out of fun than out of malice.

Unlike Cirno, she tempers her abilities, and has a reputation of being fiercely powerful if she wanted to be. She hibernates during the hotter months, so as spring approaches, she eats an awful lot of food (mainly fairies and leafy vegetables, plus the occasional human, but she's not fussy like that). This end-of-winter binge results in her being a little on the... large side as the weather gets warmer. But of course she isn't fat... none of the Gensokyo Girls are fat... she just has a large hit-box, that's all. I know Yutaka, I can't believe I actually said that as well...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Letty is quite easy to imitate, as her method of causing cold to arise is dependant on weather (unlike Cirno, who is cold all year round). She uses her power to physically drag cold mist so it surrounds her, and then casts Danmaku into it, turning it frigid, and cancelling momentum. Then it thaws and flies off in a similar manner to Cirno's 'Perfect Freeze' bullets. And that's just her non-spells.

Her spell cards also utilize this technique. 'Flower Wither Away', however, does not, and is a favourite of mine for imitating for one reason: Laser-type Danmaku that itself fires Danmaku. For a first boss... uh, someone who isn't trying all that hard, this is pretty cool. And cool just describes everything about Letty Whiterock. She's the mistress of chill, and knows it.

She's actually more powerful than Cirno in winter, and 'Mystic Sign: Table Turning' proves it. When she wants to, she can blitz an entire area with cold, and if you're fortunate enough to witness this, I salute you, for you are a better mimicker than I. Well, by Christmas I hope to have learnt everything I can from this specimen. She seems to use her surroundings as the source of her power.

I wonder what happens if she gets powered by yellow snow... ooh behave, me! Yutaka, slap me! Go on, slap me! That's it, now type up your notes.

Typist's Notes: Just what was up with my boss then? Maybe all his receiving of slaps at the post-incident party has caused him to enjoy being hurt... that isn't good. I can't slap all too well, I have to roll up my sleeves to do it. He's strange.

Letty seems like a great person, I'd like to meet her someday as well, hopefully not while my boss tries to copy her. I want just a friendly chat, ask her if the rumours are true...


	12. Black Cat of Evil Omens, Chen

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Black Cat of Evil Omens, Chen_

Despite her title, Chen is not all that intimidating. Yes, she is a 'black cat' in terms of superstition (a two-tailed one at that), and has some luck-based attacks (omens and luck are closely related), but she isn't scary. She's currently my Shikigami's Shikigami... you know, my other Shikigami, Ran. Yutaka, is it fair that I summarise her personality when I like her so much?

_Personality_

Chen's so cute! She's like a little kid! No, she really is! She loves trying to help and cook, but can't without supervision, but no doubt will grow up to become a fine Shikigami. She is also childish in that she is sent to bed by Ran much earlier than I go to bed, although you could just count that as maturity on Ran's part. She likes bedtime stories.

I tell them to her, as I have learnt a lot of fairy tales in my childhood (which is so long ago yet I still remember vividly- I'm three hundred and eighteen next July!). I like telling her Chicken Licken, as I get to put on all the voices for the characters that my Dad used to put on for me. I've also told her the story of Little Red Riding Hood, which she liked, but didn't get why the wolf didn't just eat Red in one gulp instead of attempting to trick her.

Chen doesn't get that there are non-youkai animals out there, which makes you wonder if she remembers her first one hundred years as a cat. I think that's how Nekomata work, isn't it? One hundred years living as a cat, the tail splits, and then they're a Nekomata. I think.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Chen is one of those ones where it's not all that worth it to remember the moves you copy from her. She gets most of her power from her owner, which means she's at her most powerful when Ran's around. This only applies to animal shikigami, and Yutaka doesn't get any more or less powerful due to my presence. Then again, I haven't seen her attack that much, either with me or without me.

At her least powerful, she has some... interesting moves that are fun to dodge but not all that good at actually hitting you. She can cause a miniature earthquake in some of her spell-cards, which affects the Danmaku that is out to change. It can explode into smaller, falling-trajectory Danmaku, which is quite hard to predict, or curve off and speed up. Both are fun and great to see in action, as it spices up typical straight-line danmaku a little. Just not that dangerous. However, it may be worth incorporating this ability into a combination attack (my pride and joy of being a mimicker is my Combination Sign spell-cards) and turning a far more complex pattern of bullets into a rainfall of tiny danmaku. That's an awesome idea, actually, I only thought of it just then... Combination Sign: Immortal Sage's Earthquake! Yes!

At her most powerful, Chen is actually quite a handful. She refers to Oni a lot in her spell-cards, and can form Danmaku that shoots hard-to-dodge but streamable barrages. She can also fly in a yin-yang pattern, which is confusing when you're trying to observe her techniques. This makes her all the more satisfying when you finally get the hang of her moves. However, as I've said before, it's not worth the effort as she's more interesting than successful. But if you find the art of mimicry fun, check her out. I'll happily let her play with you, just explain who you are, that you read my book and want to learn her moves. I'll enjoy seeing a student of plagiarism similar to myself. Yutaka, you need to add anything?

Typist's Notes: Chen is simply adorable. I want to teach her everything I can about cooking and being a Shikigami, so that one day, she might help me find a Shikigami of my own. My Boss says it's fine, so who knows?

She really does like the Boss' stories, though. It's like she never had a childhood or something, and is making up for it now. I imagine Ran having Yukari for a master can't have set her up well for being a caring master to Chen, though...


	13. 7 coloured puppeteer, Alice Margatroid

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Seven-coloured Puppeteer, Alice Margatroid_

Alice Margatroid is a once-human Youkai magician. She became a Youkai through persistent training in the ways of magic. This is quite the rare occurrence, and humans barely ever become Youkai... it's more an animal thing, or you're born with it. Not that humans aren't animals... I think I need to just move on before I start fifteen tangents on the introductory paragraph.

_Personality_

Alice is... strange. All her intensive study has led her to be an introverted, concealed individual with no true friends except her countless dolls. She has nine main types of doll, but she has a collection bordering on one thousand. Although, from what I hear a recent fire destroyed most of them... perhaps she only needs one doll per type and she can manufacture them from there. Like a 'master doll' for the set, I suppose.

She almost definitely has a crush on Marisa. I've seen her... hanging around her house, blushing whenever she's near... she even appeared in a recent issue of Bunbunmaru holding a Marisa _Doll_! Oh, she's creepy. Like a stalker, only less severe.

The book she holds so dearly is a powerful Grimoire known as the Grimoire of Alice. This was not written by Alice Margatroid, but a very different Alice. She shares the same blonde hair as this Alice, but that's about it. The Alice who wrote the book was a human who went to a place called 'Wonderland', where playing cards rule and Cheshire Cats are actually abstract entities. It's a place created by a powerful author known as Lewis Carroll, although his actual name is Charles Lutwidge Johnson. Alice had such a frightening, entertaining and overall psychedelic experience that she became an insanely gifted human magician.

An unknown time later, Alice wrote her Grimoire, but died of old age shortly after, as she was unaware of the existence of Youkai, or anyone with longevity greater than a human. Her mind was not sound when she wrote it, and the book gave it's user the power to recreate Wonderland. At some point, Alice Margatroid found this book, and used its power to become a Youkai Magician- but tried to destroy Gensokyo in the process, as under the influence of such a psychotic Grimoire, people can do crazy things.

Alice never uses the Grimoire, but keeps it with her to make sure no-one else takes it and tries what she tried. In that sense, she's quite caring for others. If I had one wish, though, it'd be that I get to recreate the Cheshire Cat. His smile just... is plain awesome. I know you're tired, Yutaka, but you can get through this. Next section, please.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Alice uses dolls in many of her attacks. Sometimes she simply uses strings, which is rather easy to emulate so long as you're dexterous with your hands. Control the doll like a puppet, and create Danmaku where the doll's danmaku would shoot from, rather than put all your energy into the doll and let _it _shoot. Inexperienced mimickers will destroy the doll if they attempt this.

Some of her more complex tricks use dolls that are on 'autopilot'. This means she effectively gives them a mind and a limited amount of power. These tricks are harder to copy, and I've tried imitating them by cloning myself, and giving those clones a toned-down mind and a bit of power, but it isn't quite the same. Flesh and Blood will never be Hem and Wood, no matter how hard I try. Perhaps putting power into a doll would be the only option, but doing this is, as I've said before, dangerous to the doll (and you, as splinters hurt like hell if they are rammed into you at explosive force).

Alice has some truly magnificent moves, but she never shows her true power as that would involve using her dreaded Grimoire. Marisa once tried to steal the Grimoire, but Alice suddenly put her all into attacking Marisa and she soon left it alone. I was acting as a fly on the wall at that time, and got to observe Alice in top form. She controlled a good fifty-six dolls all at once, all of them either slashing with a sword or shooting bullets. Frighteningly powerful... but she only did this to protect Marisa. How cute.

Typist's Notes: Alice is quite unnerving. I wouldn't dare confront her, nor would I ask about that Grimoire of hers.

My Boss researched as much as he could into that Grimoire, though, and now I fear he wants it for himself. I guess he would handle it a little better than Alice, he's a bit more mentally stable than her. But, still, I don't want to risk it. If my boss reads this, it's only because I care.


	14. Poltergeist Violinist, Lunasa Prismriver

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Phantom Ensemble Violinist, Lunasa Prismriver_

Lunasa Prismriver is a poltergeist who lives in a mansion filled with none other than more poltergeists, most notably her two younger sisters, Merlin and Lyrica. She can play instruments with no physical contact, which essentially allows her to play any instrument she likes.

She prefers to play stringed instruments, her favourite being the violin.

_Personality_

Lunasa is hard-working, and always puts her all into her musical performances. She plays melancholic music when doing a solo performance, and instead of being interesting and not going along with her music personality-wise, she is quite a pessimistic and cynical character, always assuming the worst of her sisters.

She isn't a bitter character, however, she just doesn't expect much good from anything, and is usually the quieter of the three siblings. The very definition of a cynic (the term cynicism was based on a Greek cultural movement known as 'The Cynics'. These were a branch of philosophers who believed that as long as they were part of worldly society, they were evil. So they didn't use currency, nor did they barter with 'worldly people'. They merely grew their own food, and lived as an insular, outside-hating society) fits Lunasa perfectly. She doesn't expect help in battle by her siblings, and doesn't expect applause at a concert, even though the other two sisters are hyped as anything.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Mimickers may wish to note that to Lunasa, her violin is a separate entity, and fires Danmaku like one. In battle, she'll send the violin one way, shooting Danmaku as it goes, and send another wave around one-twelfth Pi radians clockwise to the violin's path. She also makes simple, spread Danmaku waves which are quite easily dodged. However, her true technique can be seen in her solo spell-card, 'String Performance: Guarneri del Gesu'.

She creates spots of isolated sound at various points around her opponent, and then simultaneously releases this sound as Danmaku, which takes considerable knowledge of longitudinal waves to understand how quite to mimic. I suggest learning an instrument (the type doesn't actually matter, it's the sound energy that gives the Danmaku the power, not the timbre) of some sort beforehand. This'll be harder for non-telekinetic mimickers. Basically longitudinal waves like sound travel due to wave-carriers (in sound's case, air molecules) oscillating back and forth, parallel to the same line the wave pattern is going (as opposed to transverse waves, which travel in the direction perpendicular to the carrier's oscillation) and carry energy across an overall 'collision pattern', resulting in something like this- Yutaka, please do the best longitudinal wave diagram a typewriter can do...

I I I III I I I I I III I I I I

How many points did you put in? Two? Oh, okay. Notice how there are two 'compressed' spots on the wave? These are the areas of the highest energy, and in sound's case, as air molecules collide, the energy gets passed through, so thus the compressed spot does. What Lunasa does to keep the sound isolated is she uses her telekinesis to cause a sphere of air molecules impossible to receive energy from other molecules, thus not pass on the wave in the former direction, sealing the waves, and thus their energy. When the times comes, she releases the combined energy of these trapped waves all at once, which gives birth to spectacular Danmaku.

See, this Danmaku business is highly scientific stuff if, like most mimickers, you aren't naturally gifted at making it. It's good to know what you're doing at an unseen level if you want make Danmaku through sound like the Prismrivers. Yutaka, I think that's enough science lessons for one day. Type up your notes, I'll make the tea this time...

Typist's Notes: I don't want to pour cold water on his gesture, but my Boss is terrible at making tea. I'd also like to point out that I find the concepts of waves strange... the actual things with substance don't move on average... just move back and forth... yet because they're out of sync, energy is transferred. It's odd.

I should try and rectify the standard model sometime... I hear that particles have been found travelling faster than the speed of light, messing up all of advanced quantum physics. I'd like to be a theorist to help with this dilemma.

My boss just likes to sound smart, but I genuinely love trying to understand the smaller things that go by unnoticed.


	15. Poltergeist Trumpeter, Merlin Prismriver

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Phantom Ensemble Trumpeter, Merlin Prismriver_

Merlin Prismriver is the middle sister in the poltergeist family, the Prismrivers. Like her sister, is a poltergeist. She also can play instruments without physical contact, but unlike her sister, prefers to play woodwind and brass instruments. Her favourite of all these is the trumpet, which takes considerable effort to play with telekinesis. The reason for this is that she loves a challenge, and unlike Lunasa, willingly makes things harder for herself.

_Personality_

Merlin is... a bit of an otaku, actually. She loves difficult things, and after I introduced her to a Danmaku game called Ikaruga, she stole the console and the game off of me, and is insisting that she'll complete it one day without continues.

What a masochist... also, she's a bit ditsy, and you can attempt to make a witty comment in the hopes that she'll get it and appreciate the joke, but it sails right over her head. She obsesses over anything she gains interest in, and collects things, like, for example, scale-models of orchestral instruments. She's also really pretty compared to her sisters. Hmm, an Otaku-type girl who likes masochistic games and looks good... heh, if she wasn't, you know, a poltergeist, I might ask her out! Wait, you didn't type that, did you?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Uh, yeah, anyway, the hints on mimicking Merlin Prismriver's techniques stem from the same understanding of sound as Lunasa's techniques. Merlin has a far more erratic general style of attack, however. She creates complex danmaku just for the fun of making something stylish... it's just in her nature.

She can summon ghostly 'winds' by manipulating the 'breaths' she uses when playing her trumpet, which curve and throw the opponent off anything one could call predictable. She also can form lasers spaced about one-eighth Pi radians from each other to limit moving space, and then spray pseudo-random barrages between them, leaving very little room for dodging. This is not only awesome, but great fun to mimic.

Her solo trumpet performance is called 'Hino Phantasm'. She forms curved longitudinal waves of sound (made possible by using the non-moving air molecule technique mentioned in Lunasa's chapter, except forming a 'fibre optic wire' instead of a sphere shape) which reach pinnacle energies periodically and on various points of the wave, releasing Danmaku in the process. This is a high-energy process to keep up, as energy is constantly being given off in Danmaku form. The wave is so high-energy that it is actually visible, and lethal to touch.

Once again, you need some kind of device capable of constantly causing sounds consistent in frequency. So learn to play something. I use the electric guitar when mimicking the Prismrivers. It's highly fun. Say, Yutaka, I think I'll play my guitar tonight, after a warm dish of noodles courtesy of Ran. Ahem! Ran! Please can you make some Ramen-style noodles? Thanks, you're awesome. Go ahead and make notes, Yutaka.

Typist's Notes: I must say, even though the Boss humiliated himself on saying about Merlin's attractiveness, I can't help but agree with him. She's the best looking sister out of the three.

I wonder what orientation she is, we might have to fight for her... I hope you realise that was a joke, I'd never fight the Boss.


	16. Poltergeist Pianist, Lyrica Prismriver

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Phantom Ensemble Pianist, Lyrica Prismriver_

Lyrica Prismriver is the youngest of the Poltergeist Trio, the Prismriver sisters. She is a smart-alec who doesn't like to form longitudinal waves herself with her telekinesis, but instead use her telekinesis to press buttons on her keyboard and let the synthetic sounds do the job for her.

Thus her music doesn't quite have the same edge as her sisters... she's just plain lazy compared to the hard-working Lunasa and masochistic Merlin.

_Personality_

Lyrica... is annoying. She's good to work with as a professional if performing in a concert for her, and actually would be a good manager, but when just dealing with her as a person she just perpetually tries to insult or outsmart you. She doesn't contribute anything to the conversation, unlike Lunasa, who, when she does speak, has intelligent, meaningful things to say, and unlike Merlin, who always talks about her latest obsession (oh, I need to stop getting back to how similar me and her are) passionately.

She just makes wisecracks. All the time. The typical younger sister. If anyone tries to claim she isn't pulling her weight in concert compared to her sisters, she goes defensive and points out all your faults. This is typical of any wisecracking person, not just Lyrica.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Like her sisters, sound is the key. Her attacks are high-spread, and have two layers of Danmaku to them, one going in slightly different direction to the other, resulting in a low-effort, high-payoff technique that confuses and sometimes traps the enemy.

And, to be honest, this doesn't change much in her spell cards. Unlike the others, which utilize 'sound-trapping' in one way or the other, Lyrica simply forms dense layers of sound by playing a melody and counter-melody simultaneously on her keyboard, producing yet another dual-layered Danmaku wave. And this technique is named 'Fazioli Dark Performance', which, despite not being an interesting attack, has an interesting name. 'Fazioli' is a piano manufacturer from the outside world.

Now how did Lyrica get the knowledge of Fazioli? I wonder... perhaps she left Gensokyo at one point... or perhaps in their life as humans they were outside-worlders? From what I hear, the Prismrivers aren't really sisters at all, but Poltergeists summoned because they looked like a certain human's sisters. Her name was... Layla? Leela? I'm not quite sure of the first name, but she was the true Prismriver. And, for some reason, she never joined the Phantom Ensemble when she died... you'd think if she could conjure Poltergeists, she'd be able to become one at death. But she isn't around...

I don't know any of the above for a fact, just rumours I've heard. I'm getting better at picking rumours ever since I spent time in that Tengu's house... I hope I don't pick up any other habits from her...

Typist's notes: Lyrica isn't as bad as the Boss claims. It's just that she reminds him of his brother, Tomasu Dawitsu. He had the ability to control fish, and wouldn't stop insulting my boss while he lived in the Outside World. It's a shame, my boss thought his brother hated him, but I could see that Tomasu truly respected his brother, just didn't like to show that side of himself.

I wish I could get him to patch things up with him, but now we're literally worlds apart. Perhaps on holiday, eh? You know, this holiday is beginning to sound a better idea...


	17. Half Ghost Gardener, Youmu Konpaku

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Half-ghost Gardener, Youmu Konpaku_

Youmu is a half-ghost that lives in the netherworld. Now, I'm not quite sure what a half-ghost is, or how it's made... is it the result of a male ghost and female human, you know, getting it on? Or is it a species on it's own, you know, two half-ghosts for parents... or is it... oh, I'm not going to try to understand.

The bottom line is, she's a half-ghost who can wield two very special swords, Roukanken and Hakuroukan, which have special powers indeed, so much so that only the Konpakus can use them. This makes mimicry of her extremely difficult indeed.

_Personality_

Youmu is a wonderful girl. She is straight-forward, polite, and always focused on the task at hand. She seemingly never stops working for her somewhat loopy Mistress, Yuyuko Saigyouji. Instead of being a mixture of ghost and human in one body, she's two separate bodies with the same mind. I've never heard her ghost half say much, but that's probably because she only talks with other ghosts, as mortals can't hear ghosts all too well. Her human half's very likeable though.

I recently heard she has a band! Yeah, I know, I was shocked too! She's the vocalist, with her ghost half as the backing singer, in a band called Youmu and the Half-ghosts. I love her voice, sounds mystical, resonates with your soul... probably because she's half soul, but it's so damn beautiful! Along with her synth-rock buddies, the Half-ghosts, she's a great musical talent. I decided to ask the names of the band members. Their names are Hemi, Semi, Demi, and Point-five, and they play the Keytar, Bass Guitar, Drum Kit, and Synthesizer respectively. All of them are half-ghosts just like her, but their ghost halves looked a little different depending on the person.

I like her a lot, and I think that she's a good contrast to the impossible-to-read, highly whimsical full ghost that she serves. Oh... here comes the part I've been dreading... is it too late to just get rid of this article... next section, Yutaka...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Youmu is... near impossible to mimic. It's because she uses her two unique, family-owned swords in almost all of her attacks, both in spell-cards and non-spell cards.

Even though her Danmaku formation technique is difficult, her sword-fighting technique is very much that of a highly skilled human. She is adept at simultaneous offence and defence when engaging in purist sword combat.

I decided to fight her with a beam katana one time, and did okay. She is quick on her feet, uses her ghost half as not only a distraction, but as a weapon, acting as a fifth limb to strike the opponent with. My beam katana, despite being pure energy, did not cut straight through the apparently metal sword, but struck it as if it was another beam katana that I struck. The swords are made of stronger stuff than mere metal...

The first sword, Roukanken, can cut through humans. Not a nice thought, really. If any human dies at her sword, they become a ghost of the netherworld, as opposed to a resident of say, Heaven or Hell or... Bhava-Agra or something. The second sword, Hakuroukan, seems to be intended to be used immediately after the first one, as it cuts through a ghost's worries, or previous attachments, making a happier resident of the netherworld. Of course, Youmu doesn't kill many humans, only the suicidal ones.

I have gotten good at imitating her style of swordplay, and the only hint I can say is... practice against her, and you'll succeed. A true mimicker will learn quickly, which makes Youmu happy, as she likes teaching people her art. That's her real job, you know. Even though Yuyuko treats her as a gardener, she's meant to be a sword fighting instructor. Yutaka, you have anything to add?

Typist's notes: I myself am not quite sure how to sword-fight... my boss has real fun doing it though. Every time he goes to the netherworld he rambles for hours afterwords about how good it was.

I think I know what Youmu is the result of... I think half-ghosts were once hybrids, but have since bred with fellow hybrids and formed their own species, like Cape Verde Kites, or Peppermint (Fertile Hybrids of Red and Black Kites and Water and Spear Mint, respectively). That's all I can assume, as they are definitely half-breeds of some sort, but some families, like the Konpakus, have lineages consisting almost entirely of half-ghosts, suggesting they are in their own breeding pattern.

Hmm, I wonder what other hybrids can successfully speciate as well?


	18. Head of Hakugyokurou, Yuyuko Saigyouji

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Mistress of Hakugyokuro, Yuyuko Saigyouji_

Yuyuko Saigyouji is the ghost mistress of the Netherworld, and loves every minute of being a ghost. She is a powerful person, and is relatively easy to mimic Danmaku-wise, however, she is able to invoke death in mortals as well as use amazing Danmaku. This is a scary power for someone with their head in the clouds. I haven't dared try imitating this power, because I haven't had the opportunity to see it in action, and don't really want to learn it anyway... imagine having the power to kill people like that... it's enough to drive anyone insane. And on that note, let's cover her personality.

_Personality_

Human mimickers may note that she is disarmingly beautiful, especially as you may not have seen ghosts that often. Unfortunately, like most beautiful women, she's nutty as a fruitcake. She will do things for reasons that only she understands, and when achieving an understandable goal, she does it in the most eccentric manner possible... it's like she's trying to be a maniac.

She's downright odd, but is never nasty towards anyone. As long as she isn't hungry. Actually, I take that back, she's still harmless in attitude, she'll just try to eat you. Human Mimickers especially should be aware of whether she's well-fed or not... although that doesn't mean us Youkai shouldn't be careful. She'll eat anything. I heard she once ate a Night Sparrow just for fun. The crazy thing is, despite her food obsession, she doesn't actually need to eat... what on earth goes through her mind is a mystery to me.

That said, if I didn't have to eat, I'd still eat, as mealtimes are an enjoyable aspect of life... but she isn't alive... oh, my head hurts. Work it harder. Do it faster. More than ever. Power work it never over power work it makes us stronger power work it never over. Sorry, wait Yutaka, you didn't type up my auto-tuned ramblings, did you?

Oh, it can't be helped, I guess. The bottom line is this: Yuyuko is the most impossible to understand girl you'll ever come across. She is never malevolent, though. Just playful in her... crazy, crazy way.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Yuyuko attacks with her huge entourage of ghosts. This means as long as you have a bunch of dead friends, you'll be fine. Having lived alongside humans for a good three hundred years, I've befriended several humans which are now deceased. She unleashes barrages of regular energy-type Danmaku, but also releases Butterfly-type Danmaku... these are your dead friends. The soul can take many forms, one of which is the humble butterfly... just a bit more lethal than your typical one. Command your ghost friends to fly forward and be a butterfly, and send them flying toward your enemies!

I am aware that human mimickers will not have a massive amount of dead friends. This can be overcome by visiting strangers' graves. Read the graves, see if you can pick up their story, how they lived, what they loved... if their ghost is watching, they might be moved enough to join your cause. You need to genuinely care, ghosts pick up on the subtle things.

Other techniques don't really require use of these butterfly ghosts, and instead involve turning into a giant fan... which isn't quite as hard as one thinks. Think of spreading your area, and think of the decorations on your future fan form, will yourself into a folded form, and use a bit of basic shape-shifting to give yourself this strange form.

As a fan, you can release Danmaku from any point on your new body. This is both an advantage and a disadvantage, as you become ten times more hittable as a huge, spread-out thing, but take a little less damage. Yuyuko uses sword-type danmaku as well as large, typical danmaku waves to keep the opponent pinned down as a fan, and this is probably the best possible use one could have for the fan form... waves fired from three different sources quickly confuse an opponent, while swords curve in for the kill.

Yuyuko truly is a worthwhile mimic source, as just like Remilia Scarlet, she's powerful, but not too hard to mimic. As long as you know a couple dead guys. If not, you'll have to combine her other techniques with different people's Danmaku for a successful attack strategy. Type up your notes, Yutaka. I'm going to try and beat you at chess after you're done.

Typist's notes: I love chess... anyway, Miss Yuyuko is a fun character. I am always half-fearing she'll eat me, but she's really intriguing, to be honest. I don't know anyone who can save the moon while taking on a food tour at the same time. She's just that little bit special. From what I hear, in her former life, she committed suicide. I would never have guessed from the way she acts now... perhaps she's so glad she ended her earthly sorrows that she celebrates her ghostliness at every opportunity.

She's happy, regardless.


	19. Nine tailed Kitsune, Ran Dawitsu

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Nine-tailed Kitsune, Ran Dawitsu_

Ran Dawitsu is a type of fox youkai known as a kitsune. She has nine tails, one for every century she lived, meaning she's a good eight hundred years old, at least. And, recently, she's become my Shikigami out of choice, and is highly useful compared to _her _shikigami, Chen. She once belonged to Yukari Yakumo, being known as Ran Yakumo during her service to her... but she's taken my surname now. It feels weird calling her Dawitsu... Yutaka doesn't do that. Speaking of you, Yutaka, go ahead and go to the next section.

_Personality_

Ran seems like a nice young woman (I really shouldn't say that, she's older than me) who is unquestioningly loyal to her current master. She always does tasks thoroughly and quickly, and seeks out more work almost immediately after completing the aforementioned task. She's so hard working that I actually have to command her to rest.

I think this is a side-effect of being under the somewhat oppressive thumb of the border youkai she used to work for... the abuse I've heard she went through is enough to drive anyone to obsessively work tirelessly. She makes wonderful Chinese Tea, though not as nice as Yutaka's (don't tell her I said that, Yutaka), and is a kind mistress to her Shikigami, Chen. She seems to want to be like her master/mistress in whatever way possible, dressing similarly to them. She once tried to dress like me, but I soon told her to keep her old clothes.

Maybe I should get her some original clothes so that she isn't reminded of Yukari, and that way she has some originality. Maybe on that holiday, eh? Although, the outside world doesn't make clothes that accommodate for nine tails. Oh, I think new clothes are in order, though, the poor woman needs a change of pace. I'm thinking of just letting her go and be free again, but I'm afraid she'll just go straight back into the service of Yukari. I wasn't too bothered before, but now I'm getting to care for her. She seems reliant on having a master, so even if I freed her, she'd probably search for another master...

Oh, what am I to do? Yutaka, please move the page along so I'm not tempted to ramble any more than I have already done...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Ran's... former techniques were very similar to her master's techniques, ranging from spread, simple and lethal, to artistic, laser-using and still lethal. She is extremely fast, and can fire Danmaku while spinning almost like a top, a feature that animal-type Shikigami seem to have in common.

I'm not sure how she'll fight now... I have no original moves for Ran to base her attacks on. Would she... persistently reference every move I've gotten into? Or would she become the most varied, yet predictable Shikigami in Gensokyo? Oh, my...

I wouldn't try to mimic her now, she might not have any moves at all... wait a moment... Chen, can you call Ran down? I need to ask her some questions. Good girl, Chen...

Ah, Ran. If you were to be attacked now, you know, as my Shikigami, what would you do?

Oh... hmm, yeah... that makes sense, I guess... oh, okay. This is what Ran said. She said that she'd probably use Chen a lot more often in battle, and do things that I mimic on a regular basis, like Copycat Sign: Black Doom, or Combination Sign: Aperture Mesa, only under a different name and slightly weaker... what? Oh, she'd name it Shikigami Sign: Doom's eye, and Shikigami's Shot: Intra-dimensional Portal respectively.

Wow, actually, I can't wait to see those in action, I'm sure to be impressed. So, if you ever want to peek at what's in store, just visit me and ask if Ran's available. I'm sure that I can get her to stop working and have a change of pace training you up.

Yutaka, would you like to type anything up about Ran? Yeah, you can read this when we're done if you'd like, Ran.

Typist's Notes: My, that was an eye-opener even for me. I guess Ran's sort of like a mimicker herself in her own way.

I wouldn't mind teaching her a bit of magic so she has some not-so-absurd spell cards under her belt. I also need to teach her how to relax, she just can't seem to sit down. Perhaps living eight hundred years isn't all it's cracked up to be...


	20. The Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo_

Yukari Yakumo is something of a personal rival to me, so expect the personality section to be a little biased. After all, she did almost take my precious, wonderful Shikigami from me. Instead she lost hers to me in the end, though! Ha ha! Ha! Ha ha ha! Heh... eh... wait, you typed up all my laughter... even the awkward bit at the end? Oh, you work too hard, Yutaka.

Anyhow, Yukari is a highly powerful youkai who can control boundaries. She can manipulate anything from the border between sound and light to the border of life and death. In other words, she's like God. A frightening, really bitchy God. It makes you wonder how I managed to get Yutaka back, because she could probably rebuild her house easily... you don't think she was allowing me concessions this whole time, do you?

_Personality_

I. Hate. That. Youkai. I hate her. I hate her. Tomorrow I'll invent those blueprints, tomorrow I'll START, tomorrow I'll invent the PINGAS, tomorrow I'll... blargh. Sorry, I just got carried away with a certain joke song from the outside world. But I really do hate that girl. She's incredibly arrogant, but I have every certainty that she has the power to back up her sickening amount of confidence.

It's notable that she, according to Chen, didn't treat her ex-shikigami Ran with any respect whatsoever. Now, I believe that if someone is inferior to you in power, as long as they aren't harming you, you treat them well. You don't act like a domineering bully and physically and mentally abuse them. It's not right.

God, I hate her so much. I feel like beating her up right now, but I know I'll get plastered. She's so powerful, and if she wasn't so willing to settle manners in a regular, theatrical way I imagine she could disintegrate just about anyone or anything she likes... cell membranes are a border of sorts. Only a twinge and... a person could pop, and leak cytoplasm from every cell in their body. Not a nice thought. Why was such an evil, yet surprisingly merciful person put in charge of such power... where the hell did she come from, anyway? Some say she's the reason Gensokyo exists. If that's the case it explains why she hates the outside world so much... she created this world perhaps as an escape from there. Or maybe she's unwilling to say that the outside world is inferior to her 'perfect world' of Gensokyo.

It'd be funny if she was, say, a fence youkai. You know, like if a fence became sentient, he or she would be a living border. If she had a humble beginning (not necessarily as outlandish as my theory) perhaps it'd explain her hatred of the aloof celestial, Tenshi Hinawi. It'd also explain her job as a bartender in the outside world. Why does she go there, anyway?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Man, here we go. I can't mimic her. I truly cannot. I can attempt to mimic Ran's old moves, but when it comes to Yukari herself... she's unmimickable. Because unlike Ran, who purely recreates the danmaku in a separate, Shikigami-like way, instead of Yukari, who manipulates the borders of chemical energy and Danmaku energy. Even though there are easier methods to make the same Danmaku, she makes sure that her techniques are due to her unique border-manipulating skills, probably to make mimickers like me redundant.

It's so confusing, but when I try to produce the same patterns via a different origin, I simply do Ran's version of the attack. Mimickers like us need to perfectly imitate the cause of the attack, otherwise it won't quite work. I hate not being naturally talented sometimes, and having to rely on others for new skills.

I'm like Emerl from a game called Sonic Battle, I started off the worst Danmaku user on the planet, now I am a haphazard combination of a lot of different things. BUT NOT YUKARI! And I want to be able to copy her, but I can't for the life of me manipulate boundaries! You can try and may do better than me, but this book won't help you!

Oh, you capitalised my outburst? Sorry, Yutaka, but you know how it is... you must have a similar futility complex about something... we all do. Type up your notes, I'm going to look in the mirror and sigh.

Typist's Notes: Oh, I'm going to have to go and comfort him in a minute, he's like an insecure child when he reminds himself of his own weaknesses. Yukari was a bad mistress, far more mature than my boss, but genuinely sadistic at times. Made me wear her clothes... I love being back in my long-sleeved wizard cloak.

If you want to know, I do have a futility complex... it's about my height. I'm never going to reach five foot six! Never! I don't like it. It's strange, everyone has something about themselves that they don't like.

It seems in a sentient being's nature to want to improve themselves. I would try anything to be a little taller, but my boss says that I look 'all cute and huggable' at this height. But he doesn't realise all this does is make me feel patronized... I wonder if he feels that way when I tell him that he does have true power of his own after he goes into one of his moods. Perhaps he does.

It's a strange thing, friendship, isn't it? Some horse youkai will tell you it's a form of magic.


	21. Terraforming Magician, Yutaka Hadekawa

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Terra-forming Magician, Yutaka Hadekawa_

I have been putting this one off, but I think that I have to note it anyway. Yutaka Hadekawa is the one typing this: a youkai magician under the service of me. She is my best friend in the whole world, and while Danmaku isn't her speciality, she almost certainly makes up for this with her ability to alter her surroundings. She's tiny, cute, and a brilliant shikigami! Aw, I want to hug you right now, but you're busy typing... oh, you are one in a million!

Yutaka, you don't mind if I tell them our story in the next section, do you?

_Personality_

Me and Yutaka go way back... we met one stormy day in the outside world. The day was a cold one, and I was doing an everyday shop at a market stall in a place called Great Harwood, in a country called England. The market stall was sheltered, so I stayed a little longer than usual picking what kind of vegetables to have with my steak.

Then I saw her... she was wearing a long-sleeved winter coat, I was wearing a thin jacket. She made conversation with me, and asked me whether I was cold or not. I blushed slightly, as I noticed I'd embarrassed myself. I looked at her, finding her ever so beautiful, and asked her what she was buying. Looking back, it seemed like such a stupid thing to ask her, but she answered me. She said she was an immigrant from Japan, not a rich one either, and only had her clothes, a suitcase and some spare change given to her by passers by, so she just wanted something cheap. She'd been begging, apparently.

I couldn't understand why, despite her not looking classy, nor particularly clean, but I thought she was the greatest thing in the world. I actually thought of hitting on her back then, would you believe it... anyway, I offered her to stay at my place, as long as she needed, until she found herself a job and a place to rent. I had my mansion even then, took over from my father when I was a tweenager... that is, in my twenties. She came home with me, had a shower, and ate what was probably the first decent meal she had since she got to England.

I daringly asked her what she moved to England for, and she said that she was moving to live somewhere less prone to earthquakes, and also said she was very sensitive to her surroundings. She then cried, and told me that all her hope had been crushed. I saw that she had nothing left, she had abandoned everything for stability, and now she was homeless. I reassured her, told her once again that I'd house her until she could find something to earn herself some money. That's when she caught a glance of one of my hired servants.

She asked if she could be a maid, saying that they are very popular in Japan, despite the origin of the maid outfit being French. I gladly agreed, and told her that she should just work alongside the servants, in a normal, fellow employee way. I wouldn't tell her that only she was getting Private Quarters instead of having to share the servants' quarters like the others. From early on I showed favouritism, and I apologize to anyone who happens to be an ex-servant of mine.

I slowly noticed that she was far more than just an average girl- whenever I asked of her age, she'd blush, and tell me it's not important. I could tell that she was knowledgeable, and she always spent her time off in my library, reading. She didn't seem phased by all my books on mimicry, despite my other servants' obvious confusion. Eventually, I decided to take her out to dinner, at a place called the Warton Arms. I tried to tell her that I loved her, and that ever since I took her in, I've been wanting to make her far more than my servant...

I attempted this by telling her that I had a confession, but she cut me off... and said she knew what it was. She said that she picked up that I was a youkai, and said that she also had to confess that she was, in fact, a magician youkai. Of course, at this point, I abandoned all hope of asking her out, and sighed.

The memory stays with me to this day... she then asked me, "Why is it you don't use your power?". I replied that I saw no need in this world. So I asked her the same question, knowing she full well could have used magic to give herself prospects. She said she hadn't trained in magic whatsoever, and had lived alongside humans for as long as she could remember. She told me her whole story, growing up, watching as her human friends died around her... I can't lie, I cried, even though I have been through the exact same as a youkai in human society.

She then told me that no-one had ever been kind to her since her best friend died at the age of eighty-one. She hugged me, and said that I did a wonderful thing for her. I wasn't sure how to respond, but one thing was for sure- since that day, we were inseparable. Eventually my other servants caught onto how much I loved Yutaka, and how she received special treatment, and most resigned within a year of Yutaka being promoted to Head Servant.

She'd create all sorts of scale models of things for me, cosplay with me on Nerdy Nights Out, and eventually agreed to be my Shikigami in case we ever did go somewhere filled with Youkai. I remember coming home from my holiday in Ibiza, seeing Yutaka fall asleep on the plane, and wondering how I could ever think of her as a romantic interest... for she was something far greater- a soul-mate, a friend to spend the rest of my life with...

Wow, that took longer than I expected... wait, Yutaka, why are you crying? I never thought that you would find it so... oh, now I'm welling up... okay, stop typing Yutaka, we both need to recover...

Okay, we're back. Anyway, the point is Yutaka's personality cannot be summarised by me in a straight-forward way, I know her too well. I'm also too close to her to give you an unbiased overview. Sorry for the ramble.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Yutaka is an incredibly interesting subject to observe. Ever since I let her stay, she took to getting as much books on magic as possible to fulfil her true potential as a magician. And it shows. Although not offensive, Yutaka can cause her surroundings to change to her whim. She started off slow, altering one chemical substance to become another, but has since moved on to forming whole worlds.

The only thing I can get from it is that she concentrates on every little detail of the world and changes it. She claims that the world is a series of variables, albeit a massive series, and that all you have to do is focus on every little variable and change them in every place possible, saving focus by making anything that has regular change from one place to another have a variable that changes by a linear or quadratic sequence. It's sort of like programming the world in a way. Except you have to write the program all at once. She will always do it far better than I ever could, she's the greatest multitasker in all of the world.

Believe it or not, this technique does help in battle, as I mimic certain things better in one climate and other things in a different one. It's how I get into the swing of things, so when battling by my side, Yutaka focuses on keeping me in tip-top condition for attacking, not actually attacking herself.

She's still limited, it's not like she's omnipotent, for example, she can't do anything while making new worlds apart from focus on her work, hence why she won't attack. That, and she's a pacifist. I admire her for that, but I definitely can't give up fighting. I guess it's a guy thing...

Yutaka, do you have anything to say on yourself? That'd be funny, huh?

Typist's Notes: Oh Boss, you dote on me too much... what is this feeling of both embarrassment and pride at the same time? There are some things I never realised my Boss thought... like, I had no idea he liked me... in that way. I guess it's good I interrupted when I did, because I would have probably never spoke to him again if he tried it on.

I don't like it when guys advance on me... I guess he just wasn't that extreme, so I didn't pick up on it. Or maybe fate stopped the whole thing happening that way...

When I was younger, I regretted moving from Japan, but ever since I met the Boss, I haven't regretted a single moment of my life. Downs come before ups, that's always how I'll see things from now on.

Love has four words in Greek: Eros, Philia, Storge, and Agape. Eros is the love that the Boss first felt for me- romantic. Still heartfelt, and different to lust, but not the most reliable form of love. Philia is the love a friend has for another friend. During our cosplay days (oh, the nostalgia) this is the love we had for each other. Storge is natural love, displayed by parents for their children. We shall never feel this for one another, it is a forced love that nature puts upon us and we only feel it for family members. But Agape... unconditional love, the kind forged by a long time of knowing and putting up with each other, through stupidity and triumph... that is the love that we feel for each other now.

All Shikigami deserve this Agape from their masters, it's how a good relationship is made. That's why, for all her power and skewed wisdom, Yukari Yakumo will never be a better boss than the boss that I am in Agape with... Dawitsu.

I'm starting to well up again, now...


	22. The Bug of Light, Wriggle Nightbug

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Bug of Light wriggling in the Dark, Wriggle Nightbug_

Wriggle Nightbug is a Youkai Firefly with the ability to control other insects. She does this simply by being the oldest insect in the swarm- she lived long enough to become a youkai, and that commands respect in the bug world. Arthropods in general fascinate me, so I find her a fun subject to imitate, despite her lack of power. Yutaka, next section please.

_Personality_

Wriggle takes herself seriously... too seriously. If you poke fun at her even slightly, she will not only start to fight you, but will take it as an insult to all of bug-kind. She doesn't like it especially if you squash bugs. Oh, she goes livid. Sort of like the bug from Men in Black, if any of you are familiar with outside-world films, she will kill any pest controllers for their crimes against insect kind.

I don't really get chance to talk to her, but I imagine her to be just as falsely pride-filled as Cirno, or any low-level youkai really. She eats people, and often mistakes wingless or 'earless' Youkai like myself for humans, but soon gets the shock of her life when they fight back and destroy her. Sometimes she doesn't mistake the species of her target, but happens to come across a more powerful than usual human, also resulting in her getting taught a lesson. That she promptly forgets next time she sees a humanoid.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Human Mimickers should take insecticide with them when attempting to observe Nightbug, just in case she summons a swarm of poisonous insects to kill you. But please note that using this is a last resort, as mass murder of insects is something she hates, so keep that to a minimum. The more riled up she gets, the more fearful the insects that work for her get, and the quicker they fly in their attempts to hit you.

Strangely enough, all of her Danmaku isn't particularly energetic, it's just bugs. Bugs... of death, I guess. Seriously, I'm not sure how, but touching those insects is lethal. She'll often make a strange chirrup noise not dissimilar to a smaller, typical firefly. This is to rally up her troops of insects and give orders.

The only way to mimic her is to get good at copying her command calls. Listen to her chirrups, and imitate every last aspect of the call, hitting every resonant frequency correctly. Voice imitation is a basic for Mimickers, but for more advice, one should (if at the present have access to the outside world's video stores) buy the film 'Police Academy' and see how the 'Sound Effect Guy' imitates objects. He's a human, so it inspires hope into Human Mimickers everywhere that this is possible.

She isn't imaginative with her attack style, usually a typical spread criss-cross Danmaku pattern is the best she's got. It's hilarious using her techniques while fighting against her... as she commands the insects, if you do the same, the insects get confused, and after a while, fly away and find something better to do. This leaves Wriggle powerless, and is the perfect opportunity to point and laugh at her. Or finish her off with your other, better Danmaku displays that don't involve insects.

Heh, I should do that again some time, it was hilarious. I genuinely love insects, though. Never kill 'em unless I have to. Yutaka, anything more add?

Typist's Notes: Wriggle is very tyrannical as a miniature ruler of the insects. A petulant ruler who commands her army into suicide dives just so she can eat human. It's disgraceful, and I think she uses them as weapons to make sure no other insects live long enough to become Youkai.

That said, she hates it when others kill insects. Maybe I can't truly understand what's going on in a Youkai that's totally separate in terms of thoughts to humans.


	23. The Night Sparrow, Mystia Lorelei

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Night Sparrow, Mystia Lorelei_

Mystia Lorelei is a bird youkai of some kind, although she almost certainly isn't a sparrow. The humans of the human village refer to her as such because they have a superstition relating to night sparrows, that is, that night-blindness is caused by sparrows.

Of course, night-blindness _is _caused by Mystia Lorelei, but she's more like a bird of prey than a sparrow. She uses her song to make any human victims night-blind, and then proceeds to eat them. So, as with all feral youkai, Human Mimickers should watch out for her, especially at night.

_Personality_

Mystia Lorelei is quite confident of her abilities, and has more than enough proof to back it up. She is an expert hunter of humans, and is far more intelligent than say, the likes of Cirno and Rumia when it comes to practical things. However, being a forest dweller all her life, she cannot read, or write.

Rumour has it she's a naturally talented musician, which doesn't surprise me at all given the special properties her song has. She isn't particularly caring, nor is she particularly altruistic. She is a solitary creature, with only one thing on her mind- what her next meal is. A true predator, through and through. Yutaka, there's nothing really else to say here, go ahead and go to the next section.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Mystia Lorelei is simultaneously difficult and easy to mimic. You need to mentally split her abilities into two categories: Danmaku and Night-blindness. The Danmaku itself is quite easy to learn.

The unique feature of her Danmaku is the use of bullets which remain stationary, but after a delay, transform into other types of bullets. The method she does to pull it off is simple. You focus efforts in every single larger bullet you form, and don't worry about direction (as they are stationary for now), to save your focus for the next part.

The next part involves you mentally bisecting your Danmaku, and telling it to split off at a certain angle. My mind always works in Radians, but I'm pretty sure that as long as the mental picture is complete in your head, Degrees will work fine also.

Now here comes the hard part. Inducing night-blindness in humans. Rhodopsin is the biological chemical responsible for human night vision, and is highly sensitive to light, but can only absorb light as a whole, rather than allow sight in colour, like the less sensitive Retinaldehyde, the chemical responsible for day vision. The way Mystia blinds humans is by emitting sounds at a resonant frequency to the bonds in the Rhodopsin molecule. If Rhodopsin is broken into it's constituents, it stops being insoluble, and dissolves in the eye fluid, becoming colourless. Thus, for the short time they are hearing Mystia's song, their eyes are forced to only see in Day Vision despite the low light conditions. Now, finding the resonant frequency of a particular Biological molecule is difficult, as there are some molecules which are the same structurally, but are three-dimensionally different. These are known as enantiomers.

There are at least fifty chiral centres (opportunities for these differences) on Rhodopsin, and Rhodopsin is all a single-enantiomer substance, meaning that the resonant frequency is highly, highly specific, and probably needs multiple frequencies to break at it's given points. Of course, Mystia Lorelei doesn't think about this, it's simply natural talent and practice that makes Mystia able to break down Rhodopsin, but for someone like me, finding the magic set of blinding frequencies is difficult.

Here are some of the frequencies you have to sing at, but I still haven't found them all yet: 4457 Hz, 10522 Hz, 15754 Hz, and 20722 Hz. As you may have noticed, one of these sounds is ultrasonic to the human ear. Well, the fact is that whether or not they hear it doesn't matter. All that matters is that the vibrations reach the Optical Rods within the eyes. From there, the human is as good as dead.

Or in your case, the opponent is pretty much useless. Yutaka, do you have anything to add?

Typist's Notes: I can add further to the list of Frequencies. There is also 7522 Hz, 9444 Hz, and 12721 Hz. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to these numbers, but they do break various points in the structure of Rhodopsin. We conducted experiments using polarised light, and found indications that by singing at those frequencies, Rhodopsin was partially broken, but still large enough to be insoluble, and still containing enough functional groups to... well, function.

Perhaps a scientific approach isn't the best approach to go by when you're in the mystical land of Gensokyo?


	24. History Eater, Keine Kamishirasawa

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_History Eater, Keine Kamishirasawa_

Keine Kamishirasawa... boy, that's a mouthful... is a were-hakutaku. This means that at certain times, she has complete control over history. Strangely enough, she doesn't change what has actually happened, just how people perceive things to have happened. Fortunately, this devastating ability is tamed by the fact she's half human, and only reaches her true potential on nights of the full moon. However, even as a human, she can conceal history, making things 'cease to exist' in the eyes of the beholder.

As far as we're concerned, this ability is unmimickable, but her ability in terms of Danmaku is also fairly high, and is quite easy to mimic.

_Personality_

Keine is a really bookish type, even more bookish than the likes of Yutaka or Patchouli Knowledge, and, as you'd expect from a history manipulator, memorises absolutely everything, and has encyclopedic knowledge on every aspect of Gensokyo's history, and seemingly the history of Japan (a country from the Outside World, for those of you unaware) also, despite not ever being observed leaving Gensokyo.

I decided to visit her at the human village one time (I earned the humans' trust by simply saying I don't like to eat humanoids. Apparently that's all it takes... it's a miracle the human village has any inhabitants at all, but then again, most human-eating Youkai aren't smart enough to just lie in that simple a way) and spoke to her after her history class was over.

You see, despite being half-youkai, the humans love her, and she loves the humans, to the point where she protects the human village from harm during a crisis. Anyway, she also teaches at the village school, teaching what else but history. She seemed slightly disheartened about something. After a little prodding, I found out that not all of the students seem as passionate about history as she is. I tried comforting her, saying that there will always be some who are true joys to teach, and others which are a pain... but she seemed to focus too much on the negative.

Her devotion to the humans is second to none, but she isn't always appreciated as much as she should be, and (especially on nights of the full moon) sometimes receives odd looks from the villagers. I kind of feel sorry for her...

She also seems to be friends to with the immortal exile, Fujiwara no Mokou. It's unknown why, but perhaps it's because they're both supernatural (for human standards) yet have a degree of human... ness to them. I would say humanity, but some youkai display that. What those two have is a certain resonance with humans, one which makes one able to distinguish them from the average youkai. Yutaka, next section, please.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Keine's signature ability, the concealing and writing of history, is an extremely influential, but truly impossible to mimic ability. It's sort of like having the book of ages, and being able to tear out pages, add new pages, and writing in those fresh pages... you need the figurative book of ages to have that power. And this 'book' is something kept only in the Hakutaku lineage... or half Hakutaku, I guess.

However, her Danmaku technique is not only simple to mimic, but moderately effective against enemies. She relies an awful lot on familiars. Now, you can either study up on the black arts to learn how to summon familiars, or make friends on the other side, or do a bit of both. However, if you can clone yourself (see Remilia Scarlet for more information on self-cloning) then you can make much more reliable, and a bit less predictable familiars.

My familiars consist of Chibi clones of myself, which fire different Danmaku according to what I'm mimicking. And, seen as this article is on Keine, I'll elaborate on my favourite of Keine's spell cards, 'Ambition Sign: Masakado Crisis'. The Danmaku originates from nine familiars, forming three triangles of three that rotate. They fire simple, triangle type Danmaku while the master of the familiars (Keine, in this case) fires larger, aimed shots of Danmaku, but only occasionally, and more or less takes a break while the mindless familiars do the work for you. My Chibi familiars, however, think a little more than the average familiar, and occasionally switch the direction they rotate around each other, as well as swapping from triangle to triangle. I call my variant 'Masakado's plot', and I'll explain why now...

The story of Masakado is an interesting one. Keine told me it herself... the story goes that there was a time in Japan where samurai effectively acted as the police of Japan, being the only ones allowed to wield weapons, while the average denizens lived in fear, having to use farming implements as disguised weapons should a rogue Samurai attack them. However, most kept their honour and didn't attack the civilians. The emperor of the time had forbidden the order of the Samurai from attacking his lower subjects, and most of the Samurai, as mentioned above, went along with it, no problem. But one, named Masakado, did have a problem with it.

He plotted treason against the emperor, and gathered a following of rogues to assassinate the emperor at some point... and failed miserably. He thought his small following would have been able to take on the royal guard force, and the large amount of loyal samurai who had caught onto the plot also. This is why is Japanese legend, Masakado embodies ambition without thought.

Well, that was fun, I feel all nice after telling that story. I can see why Keine loves history so much, the past is good to relay. Any further notes, Yutaka?

Typist's notes: Keine is such a smart woman, I wish I could speak to her more often, but she spends a lot of time in the human village. I try to keep time in the human village to a minimum, it reminds me a lot of my home-town in Japan, and I... prefer not to get overcome with nostalgia.

Maybe I'll invite her for tea sometime, I'd like to hear what amazing things she knows. But then again, how do we know that what has happened has happened... could all of the past be just an elaborate story of the history writer? If that is the case, she may be the most creative person alive!


	25. Lunatic Lunar Rabbit, Reisen U Inaba

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Lunatic Lunar Rabbit, Reisen Udongein Inaba_

Reisen Inaba is a rabbit youkai who hails from the moon. As you'd expect, rabbits from the moon are quite different to rabbits from earth, and have undergone parallel evolution in certain ways. For example, both earth and lunar rabbits have long ears, but earth rabbit ears look organic whereas lunar rabbits... look like buttoned-on strips of bacon.

Anyway, she has a frightening ability- the ability to induce insanity. Fortunately, she isn't a megalomaniac, and doesn't use her abilities on a large scale. Yutaka, to the next section!

_Personality_

Reisen is actually a really calm character. The kind of character you associate with the ability to drive people mad is... well, a mad one. But this rabbit is a chilled out one, and she doesn't seem to freak out about much at all. In fact, getting into a fight with her is pretty difficult, because she simply isn't the kind of girl to throw herself into battle. She's just... well... cool, to be honest.

She is a deserter from some kind of war on the moon, so if there is one way to confront her, it is to mention her past cowardice. You never know, it might work... but then again, she probably won't bother expending energy on you, she knows better. The only time she actively attacked someone in Gensokyo was during the 'Fake Moon' incident, where she put her all into defending her mistress, Kaguya Houraisan. But apart from that, she's relatively hard to observe in action.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Should you ever manage to confront her, you've reached a golden opportunity. She uses very simple long range hypnosis using her special 'red eyes of insanity'. The way this works is... well, have you heard of the saying 'Looking through red-tinted spectacles'? Well, it's a similar concept. She uses her imagination to come up with the most insane or illogical things she can think of, and this becomes her 'red spectacle' image. She then superimposes this image onto the victim's mind by staring them in the eyes. She does this with both hypnotic technique and psychic suggestion (see instructional video 'Inception' to see how easy it is to send your mind to someone else's).

Essentially, during Danmaku sessions, she uses this ability to confuse the opponent as to where the danmaku actually is. The answer is it probably is nowhere near you- the bullet's image is the only thing you're seeing, but you're so convinced that it's there that when it hits you, it hurts like an actual bullet hit you. The mind is a huge part of reality, something that many Youkai take for granted. Ultimately reality is determined by what we observe- no matter how much experimental evidence is gathered, it's all ultimately perception on our part. And Reisen knows that better than anyone else on earth.

From what I hear Reisen is actually not that unique to the lunar rabbits, and a lot of them have similar powers. If that's the case, I must make it a point to _never _visit the moon.

When it comes to actual formation of Danmaku, she doesn't actually worry about where she shoots, and focuses entirely on the opponents mind. However, she shoots from her fingers, and one can quite easily imitate the technique. Simply make a 'pointing' shape with your fingers, aim, and shoot, moving your hand as it's recoiling from firing the projectile. If you did it right, a bullet shaped like a crayon should appear. And before you say, no, they aren't shaped like suppositories. Yutaka, anything further to add?

Typist's notes: My boss is very protective of the shape of Reisen's bullets. Perhaps he just admires her so much that he can't take part in debauched humour at her expense.

Actually, my boss really likes a set of cosplay outfits known as bunny-girl outfits, even forced me to wear such a suit one time when we were on our 'Nerdy Night Out'. I wonder if that's why he likes them so much... hmm, maybe my Boss is a bit more perverted than I first thought...


	26. The Brain of the Moon, Eirin Yagakoro

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Brain of the Moon, Eirin Yagokoro_

Eirin Yagokoro is a lunarian doctor, and one of the most experienced of her kind. She is said to be the oldest lunarian that is still alive, but this is hard to prove without going up there to find out. And if there's all those rabbits up there... no, I'm not gonna try and find out. She may as well be to us, only two non-rabbit lunarians live in Gensokyo anyway...

She's highly skilled at making any medicine for any purpose, be that for infertility, norovirus, , or scabies, she can make it. She's a truly gifted doctor... it's a real shame I can rip off her years of experience so easily, honestly speaking.

_Personality_

Eirin is extremely hard to get to know. All that can be said is she's way smarter than any earthlings, and even eternal life forms like Kaguya and Fujiwara no Mokou have nothing on her intelligence. She's truly the smartest woman around, and she shows it more than she brags about it.

I went to Eientei to visit her and get a... certain prescription from her. After we finished talking about my... ailment, I decided to get to know her a little better. She seems to have a perfect memory of all the years she's spent alive, not one memory slightly skewed- at least, that was what her simple, confident telling of the events indicated. She doesn't seem senile in the least... I wonder, is this what ageing would be like without the slow deterioration of the mind? It seems as if, in terms of the mind, she's close, if not, actually there, to perfection. She's far closer to enlightenment than residents of Bhava-Agra who supposedly have attained such a thing. Maybe Bhava-Agra is an earthling-only zone or something.

Either way, she's a genius who has a calm, balanced, and overall considerate personality, which makes sense considering how old she is. She must know every in and out of people's tendencies and knows how best to treat certain personalities accordingly. She's an enigmatic woman, I wonder what secrets she's contained over the years...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Fortunately, she's not as close to perfection with Danmaku. But this makes sense- she's a doctor, by trade she heals people, rather than attack them. Not that she's meant to be taken lightly in this sense- she's still scary as hell to fight, but well worth the observation.

She tends to use familiars, slow, dense barrages and stationary walls of Danmaku to pin the opponent down. This is a unique, and quite unexpected use of Danmaku when you consider almost everyone else's attack style... it's like stationary Danmaku just isn't a concept to them. But when Eirin uses it, restricts your movement, and hits you with a simple barrage, one can't help but think 'Why haven't I thought of that?'. In terms of tactics, she's truly on another level to most of us.

But fortunately, as long as you can summon familiars, you can rip off this innovative style of attack and make it anything but innovative- the skill is actually in forming the unmoving bullets. You see, when one creates Danmaku, they are projecting energy. And one of the most stable (and hence forms of energy tend towards converting to it) forms of energy in kinetic energy. So getting the Danmaku to, well, stop having kinetic energy is hard- see 'Cirno' to know what I'm talking about. Except where Cirno drains everything from the bullet- heat, chemical, light, and kinetic, Eirin merely does the latter, and this requires an incredible mind.

But I'm in possession of such a mind, with modesty also, and with practice, you can also get the hang of it. From what I hear, humans can actually imitate Eirin better than Youkai... I wonder why that is? Perhaps humans are inextricably linked with the moon in a way us Youkai may never understand... all I can say is they've been to the moon without any supernatural powers whatsoever, just can-do attitude and technology, something us Youkai can't boast about at all. Yutaka, have you anything to say?

Typist's notes: I just noticed something. My boss takes medication prescribed to him by Eirin. How didn't I notice this before? I wonder what it's for...

I'd like some medicine myself, my fingers are aching like crazy... Typewriter keys are so hard to press compared to computer keys...


	27. Exiled Lunar Princess, Kaguya Houraisan

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Exiled Princess of the Moon, Kaguya Houraisan_

Kaguya Houraisan is a Lunarian, and a friend of Eirin Yagokoro. But this isn't what distinguishes her from the average lunarian- it's the fact that she's a royal... be that, an exiled royal. She has the ability to manipulate eternity, a vague power if you will, but a frightening one none the less. She consumed a special medicine known as the Hourai Elixir, and ever since has been unable to die, no matter how many times one tries to kill her.

But, seen as most people aren't in a hurry to kill her, and Lunarians are notoriously hard to kill even when they are mortal, most don't get to see her trademark ability in action. But that's just as well, as it's not a mimickable ability in the first place. Her Danmaku ability, on the other hand, is very much mimickable, and well worth it, too. She's slightly inferior to Eirin, but is still very much a powerful young woman... well, she acts young... at least.

_Personality_

For an eternal being such as herself, Kaguya truly is immature at best. She originally consumed the Hourai Elixir out of curiosity, which is not the smartest of reasons to, you know, eternally sentence yourself to life, get repeatedly executed, and eventually get exiled for. And she hasn't wizened up over the years either.

She has a bitter feud with a human in a similar predicament to herself named Fujiwara no Mokou, and repeatedly kills her (to no avail of course, they're both immortal) and also gets killed several times by Mokou. It seems like a pointless fight, sort of like the fights between the Montagues and the Capulets in Romeo and Juliet... at first it was for a reason, but long since they've forgotten why it is they're fighting and have simply continued it 'of an airy word'. This is an incredibly immature attitude to have, especially since they both have the same problem- they're both cursed with eternal life. Fujiwara does have her reasons for hating Kaguya though.

Kaguya was once famous for being an unearthly beauty to be beheld by the aristocrats of Japan. She was proposed to by so many men that it makes you wonder why... she's not that hot, really... but anyway, whenever she was asked for marriage by the fellow, instead of saying something like 'No, you don't even know me.' or 'I'm a lesbian', she forced them to perform impossible tasks to 'earn' her love. What. A. Bitch.

Oh, and to top it all off, Mokou's father _died_ trying to do these tasks. DIED. That makes her as bad as the weak, villainous cousin of Hercules... you know, that guy who made the twelve labours, Greek guy what's his face? Ugh, she's immature and at times sadistic. It makes me totally ignore the fact she's crazy about Danmaku games just like I am... oh, you don't think I'm in with a chance with her, do you?

No, shut up, Dawitsu, she's poison, pull yourself together... yeah, she's not that likeable. But it doesn't justify Fujiwara no Mokou's part in prolonging the eternal feud between the two... not at all.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Kaguya is really easy to mimic. She bases all of her spell cards off of her legendary impossible requests, but she doesn't actually require the said items to perform the Danmaku... she just gave them pretty names, that's all.

Impossible Request: Dragon's Necklace is not to do with the actual relic, it's just all sparkly and rainbow-like, like the _real _Dragon's necklace. Impossible request: Buddha's stone bowl has next to no connection with Buddhism- it's just a circular wave of laser-shooting familiars. Impossible Request... ah, forget it, I hate this girl too much. She annoys the hell out of me, all eternal, not grateful for it at all. Why does Eirin even respect this girl anyway? What did she do to earn it? ARGH!

Yutaka, I'm done here, type up your notes.

Typist's notes: I think that someone's suffering from Parsee Mizuhashi syndrome... my Boss doesn't seem to understand why both Kaguya and Mokou hate living forever. Although I can see where he's coming from, to be frank, I don't want to live forever. It'd be too distressing- all of life's worries, adding up and up, with no ultimate relief at the end of it all...

It's a disturbing concept, eternal life. Kaguya and Mokou have every right to be frustrated, but I don't understand why they take it out on each other... maybe they know that they'll never do any ultimate harm if they just attack each other. I... can't imagine what it's like to feel the pain of death and just come back from it all, unscathed yet writhing in pain... I need to stop thinking about this, it's late at night.


	28. Human Form of Hourai, Fujiwara no Mokou

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Human Form of Hourai, Fujiwara no Mokou_

Fujiwara no Mokou is a human- but an extraordinarily powerful human. And it's not because of innate talent, or intensive study like Reimu or Marisa, but because she has had lots of time to hone her skills. All the time in the world, one could say- because just like her bitter rival, Kaguya Houraisan, she is immortal.

She has trained in the art of controlling fire, and wears several charms on her clothes to prevent them catching fire. If only she wasn't human, she could simply wear asbestos and not bother with all those elaborate things. But, obviously, for those who are affected by asbestos poisoning, remember caution is required when mimicking her, as fire combusts anything indiscriminately, even its wielder. Not that Mokou couldn't wear asbestos, it's just that she'd die a lot quicker, and I'm sure stopping the assault to resurrect yourself is a bit of a pain.

_Personality_

Fujiwara no Mokou's personality can be summoned in one word: bitter. She absolutely hates her rival, Kaguya Houraisan. Why? Well, because her father fell in love with Kaguya, got sent on an impossible request, and then got pecked to death by swallows guarding the legendary Cowrie Shell. Now, in most cases, if, say, that was in a cartoon, I'd laugh my head off at such a death. But in real life, when it's your father... that's a totally different story. So, filled with hatred, she decided she was going to kill the woman who stole her father's heart and ultimately life.

And thus, the story of how she became an immortal human starts. She began to seek out the legendary Hourai elixir which she knew Kaguya had taken, so she stood a chance at beating her. She went to such lengths that she pushed someone into Mount Fuji's volcanic centre just to steal the to-be destroyed elixir. The result was that when she finally confronted Kaguya, neither of them won. They just fought, and fought, and fought until they both decided to quit. However, the armistice would only ever be temporary. The endless rebirths Fujiwara kept going through led her to be dissatisfied with eternal life, which she now blames on Kaguya (despite she was the one who actively searched out for it), adding another one of her reasons to attack Kaguya.

Despite her absolute hatred of what technically speaking is her worst Step-mum ever, she's kind to humans, and if she ever finds a human in the bamboo forest of the lost, she soon redirects them to human civilisation, protecting them on their way. Not much is known about her beyond her eternal feud with Kaguya, but I find her more mature than Kaguya despite her being younger. Perhaps it's because humans have a shorter lifespan than lunarians, so they mature quicker mentally, too. I don't know. Yutaka, was that section too long?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Fujiwara no Mokou is immensely powerful, so much so that imitation of her is actually far more worth it than her rival. This is because unlike Kaguya, she cares only about one thing- hitting you. Kaguya prefers a stylish finisher, but Mokou's attacks are pure and simple murder methods- it's all she wants when attacking Kaguya.

She attacks with spread, dense, and variable-speed sheets of Danmaku when she's preparing for a spell-card attack, but it's when she actually uses her spell-cards that things get interesting.

She usually backs herself with her phoenix emblem, indicating she's fully prepared to resurrect herself should she die trying to kill you with this attack. She manipulates fire in all kinds of diverse ways, but her most stylish use of it is sending flying phoenix shapes at you. Although they're obviously just made of several dots of fire, it's still pretty cool to see a flying bird of fire fly straight at you.

It should be noted that although it is truly simple to control fire (primitive humanity figured it out without Grimoires, I'm sure a sophisticated human can) that it is dangerous to get into a fight with Fujiwara no Mokou. If she views you as an enemy, she may well resurrect herself again and again until you can't take it any more and succumb, meaning she'll most likely kill you. So don't confront her by mentioning Kaguya. Instead, talk to her kindly, speak to her as if she's a friend, and (because of her life as an outcast from the humans) she may be willing to show you a few tricks without the whole 'wanting to kill you' part.

Yutaka, any remarks of your own?

Typist's notes: Mokou seems like a tortured soul, but then again, it's obvious why. Humans only live around seventy to eighty years, and she's far surpassed that. She's like Albedo from the Xenosaga... she can get hurt, no matter what, in any way, shape or form, but will always come back, heal, regenerate, all while still feeling the pain of it all.

But unlike Albedo, she isn't a Masochist who enjoys this- she just repeatedly feels pain, over and over, with no perpetual numbness from an unhealed amputation, or eternal rest from death... just... pain, no respite. I feel so sorry for her...


	29. Reporter of Fantasy, Aya Shameimaru

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Traditional Reporter of Fantasy, Aya Shameimaru_

Aya Shameimaru is a crow tengu who is far more powerful than she lets on... despite having the amazing ability to manipulate wind, and travel at the speed of wind, she is not a guardian of anything in Tengu society, is merely a news reporter. A very... annoying... news reporter. She acts as the intelligence of the information-mad Tengu, and thus knows a lot of useful things, but prying the right information from her is difficult. She notes every little thing down, but seems to only publish the more pointless things onto paper. So the best way to learn what she knows is... procuring her notebook.

_Personality_

How do I put this? Aya Shameimaru is a dedicated journalist, and it's obvious that the gathering of information is what she most cares about, but she is so inconsiderate about everything else that it makes her seem like a bad person. In actuality I don't think she's particularly malevolent, apart from perhaps publishing the occasional... um... raunchy... SLANDEROUS headline... yeah... apart from that she's perfectly benign. In fact, during a personal crisis, she let me stay at her house, and was fairly hospitable. But... some of the things she does... scare me.

She sniffs the ink she uses to print her personal newspaper, the Bunbunmaru, as apparently it's 'a nice smell'. Now, I'm no expert, but most solvents smell bad. She's just addicted and snorts it for God knows what kind of strange fix. Also, I swear I've seen her kissing her press. Yeah, I'm serious. I'm sure that one time, I... well, crashed in on her ready to kiss an inanimate object... a machine, none the less. Ugh... something about that... really creeps me out. I think that her ink-sniffing may be the reason why she never uses doors, as well. Whenever she's stopped by my place, she always breaks in through the wall. And, according to Reimu Hakurei, she does this all the time at her house. Maybe it's some kind of thrill for her... I mean, high-speed flying may be thrilling, but not if you do it all the time. But flying while under the influence of some doozie ink fumes? I bet that it is fun, I have to admit.

She's obnoxious in public, freaky in private, but overall a nice person. I might subscribe to the Bunbunmaru, there might be something worth reading in there...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Aya's an annoyance to mimic because she never tries! She usually doesn't show off any of her Danmaku, merely trolls (see Guide to Internet Terms and Phrases to understand the term) us mimicker types by taking our photos and running off with four to eight photographs. Even the few times she has shown off her ability has been her going easy.

That said, she has a really fun technique called 'Illusionary Dominance'. This technique is actually foolproof, but has a limited time span. Basically, she abuses her top-notch speed, and dashes back and forth, until she's merely an untouchable blur to the opponent. After building up speed, she hurls Danmaku from her constantly changing location at random, never truly aiming. But really, when she's moving that fast, these shots practically are all coming from a separate source, meaning it quickly becomes confusing to dodge.

However, as a non-tengu mimicker, this becomes tiring to perform over long periods, so use the technique sparingly. However, when you do use it, be sure that your opponent doesn't expect it- it'll give you the edge in a fight, and I kind of wish I used it in combination with something else when I sparred against those two humans that one time...

Aya is speed incarnate, enough said. Yutaka, any thoughts on the speed queen?

Typist's notes: I wonder what happens if Aya does try in battle? Is she really as powerful as people say she is? Well, the fact is she's so unlikely to fight in a serious tone that I doubt anyone will ever know.

Kind of like me... I know a few tricks, but I think I'll keep the cat in the bag for now. In that sense, me and Aya are very alike. We also love to learn... perhaps Aya could be a suitable girlfriend? Nah, she's too forceful with everything she does. Had you going, though, didn't I?


	30. Little Sweet Poison, Medicine Melancholy

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Little Sweet Poison, Medicine Melancholy_

Medicine Melancholy is a doll youkai... that is, she's a doll which somehow came to life. Her primary power is manipulation of poison, and for this reason, I really don't like mimicking her... I'm in it for the Danmaku, not to kill people... that's just sick. She seems immensely bitter towards humans, and always carries another, seemingly non-youkai doll around with her at all times.

_Personality_

How does one summarise Medicine Melancholy's personality without making a pun? Oh, I don't think it's possible.

Let me fill in what she is: Poison. Absolute poison. She really looks like an innocent young girl, and actually looks rather human-like. But let me tell you, there isn't an inch of humanity in this one. She's a sadist pure and simple, and her main target is, as with most youkai, humans. But unlike the (slightly) more admirable youkai which actually eat the humans they kill, Medicine doesn't need to eat... she's a doll. She does it simply for the pleasure... what the hell is wrong with her?

Well, maybe it's her origin. Some say she was a doll which was left in a Suzuran field by some humans who were parents. They apparently got sick of the daughter playing with the doll because she was too old for it. The hatred of being abandoned, taken away from someone who loved her... must have built up so much that the doll became a youkai. What I don't understand about this theory is how the doll began to feel hatred in the first place... it's an inanimate object. However, another theory is that the poison from the Suzuran flowers seeped into the doll, eventually cumulating into a consciousness. Okay, poisons are organic molecules, but that still doesn't mean... oh, it's hard trying to make something like this logical. Anyway, most origin theories involve abandonment by humans, so that's probably why she takes joy in killing them... slowly. Ugh.

Some say the doll Medicine is followed by is the actual conscience of Medicine, the mind, so to speak, while the human-sized 'youkai' is a mere puppet to represent the doll (as it's unable to speak). If so, that's slightly creepy, and explains why she cares so little about getting damaged- because the real mind can always get another body. Scary. Real scary. Yutaka, please move on to the next section.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Fortunately, Medicine's Danmaku is nowhere near as scary as her personality, almost so much so that it isn't worth copying her... or ever coming across her at all. That means you can get out of doing this one, guys.

But if you are a sadist, and insist on copying her... diabolical attacks, listen up. Do not attack her unless you have anti-venom (this applies mainly to humans, but Youkai should bring some as well, just in case) and a vat of acid. The vat of acid is to pour on the doll next to her as a last resort. She protects it with her life, so just chuck the vat, make her panic and run if she gets too dangerous.

She makes all of her poison with flowers. Flowers have all kinds of horrible venoms, ranging from Cyanide to Digitalis. Knowing which flowers make what is the key to being as adept as Medicine Melancholy. But, to be honest, apart from her poison, her Danmaku is unremarkable. Nothing really to say.

I'll stick to using Digitalis for heart murmurs, I don't care for fatal dosage.

Typist's Notes: I hope to never come across such a demented individual. What's more, I'll know never to let the boss throw away my Raggedy Andy doll! I love him so much, and I don't want him to become a youkai that blames me for his transformation...

I love Raggedy... yes I do, I love him...


	31. Flower Master of 4 Seasons, Yuuka Kazami

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Flower Master of the Four Seasons,Yuuka Kazami_

I don't really know all that much about Yuuka Kazami, but I do know this. She's an immensely powerful Youkai who lives on the boundary between dreams and reality, and loves flowers more than anything. Surprisingly, though, she doesn't love flowers enough to want to drain the world of spring, like a certain... ghost. She seems to be the mistress of all things dream-like, and thus is rarely seen floating around the immediate area.

_Personality_

Yuuka is calm, whimsical, and almost always has a double meaning to every word said. It's like she acts like the demented realms of one's subconscious... not particularly aiming for anything, but there, strange yet somewhat meaningful. I often dream of falling into strange, repetitive tasks which for whatever reason in my dream feel absolutely necessary and part of a daily grind. And lo and behold, when I spoke to her, she was concise, simple, and used the exact same turns of phrases each time she referred to something of the same meaning.

It's like her personality takes on whichever form of mind the person who she's speaking to is. So in other words, when you speak to her, you speak to your subconscious. Weird. She's also in a permanent state of relaxation, seemingly just to accent how much of a 'dream girl' she is. Just odd. I'd like to see her speak to Yutaka, I want to know what she dreams of...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Well, she isn't all that notable in terms of Danmaku, apart from the FRICKIN' HUGE LASER SHE CAN MAKE! Yep, Miss Kazami is the real maker of the Master Spark, not Marisa. Marisa happens to be a bit of a copycat, just like myself. Not only that, but she has some of the most fun danmaku you'll use in a long time.

She specializes in fast, spread shots, but these are unremarkable. The true fun comes in her attacks that involve placing a single, large purple sentry on the field, and then allowing it to fire randomly aimed danmaku of all shapes and sizes! It's so unpredictable and strange that I daren't go near the girl! She can also duplicate herself, but not in the typical way I would. I do it by mitosis, but because she is essentially a mirage, a dream sequence, so to speak, she can merely make another illusion and... it's no different to another Yuuka in the mind of the opponent. What's more is she duplicates right before shooting two huge lasers. There's a reason Marisa rarely uses 'double spark', and it's because of one thing- she can't clone herself. A perfect mimic is the only kind of mimic that matters if you want to conserve effort, and firing two lasers from one Hakkero is a masochistic act indeed.

She's a real joy to mimic, but I don't dream of her enough to ask her how exactly she does all of her amazing tricks for me to properly incorporate them into my attack routine. But should you have the fortune to come across her in your dreams, ask her. I'm sure she'll oblige, it's not like she'd be unreasonable when acting as your own subconscious.

Typist's notes: Yuuka is a vague, vague creature. They say she's a Youkai, but who knows? She's queen of seemingly everyone's subconscious, it's almost as if people's minds congregate when they sleep. In which case, why don't people dream within other people's dreams? Perhaps Yuuka keeps the dreams within a portal centre, and she can choose whichever dream to walk into. I dreamt of her once, she kept calling me short. She wasn't very nice to me at all...

Does that mean that subconsciously I hate myself? I sure hope not...


	32. Sanzu Ferryman, Komachi Onozuka

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Ferryman of the River Sanzu, Komachi Onozuka_

Komachi is a Shinigami- this means she is a sort of death goddess. However, she isn't the typical 'induce death in whoever she touches' kind of death god like you see in Medieval folklore. She's instead a ferryman, which means that after one person reaps a certain person's soul, she ferries them across the river Sanzu, which is sort of like the River Styx in Japanese folklore. Despite this, she doesn't spend all her time hanging around the 'half-dead' zone between the afterlife and existence, and sometimes slacks off to play with mortals.

These are your opportunities to observe her, but, to be frank, she doesn't have any danmaku patterns worth copying...

_Personality_

Komachi seems to be a conservationist... in terms of effort. She doesn't seem to enjoy her ferrying job, and almost seems to envy the reaper Shinigami, as that's what she often pretends to be in her 'spare time'. She enjoys telling stories about her boat rides with criminals, legendary personalities, and enlightened humans to mortals, and does this often in conjunction with predicting their future on the river Sanzu.

This makes her an object of fear- no-one likes having their eventual death talked about in such a light-hearted, simplistic way. Komachi doesn't seem to realise that people don't want to hear about such things, though... or maybe she does, but continues to do so anyway because she's a sadist. Or perhaps she will take just about any excuse to slack off, so will do this because she wants to look as if she's doing something better than ferrying.

People, including Komachi, don't seem to realise how important a ferryman is... if a spirit doesn't get ferried quickly, it thinks it's been abandoned, goes insane, starts going into a limbo-like state. Now, Komachi can choose to ferry them perpetually until they jump overboard into the Sanzu River, which is effectively a form of limbo, but at least then they know they're in limbo... it's not as if they're confused about what's going to happen next, like it is when Komachi slacks off.

_Notes on Mimicry_

What can I say? She's immensely boring! Does throwing coins at people even count as Danmaku? If that's the case, I used Danmaku on a poor, unsuspecting hobo back in England! Seriously, what a boring, boring woman!

Okay... her more... riveting attacks involve use of her to-be customers... she accepts doing deeds for her as extra payment, I guess. She gets payment seemingly in Drachmas from her spirit buddies, but doesn't care about the payment as she just throws it away... and then expects more payment from them in the form of being projectiles for her. What's the point?

Anyway, I guess it's kind of cool that she can make those spirits move in whatever trajectory she pleases, but the slow speed at which they go makes the display more depressing than awesome- like a dance of the dead. With Yuyuko, the spirits clearly enjoy what they're doing, with Komachi it sort of looks like slave labour... how... utterly... boring!

I guess her martial arts skills are pretty cool, and the fact that she has a frickin' sweet scythe is cool too, I guess. But I can't help but yawn whenever she comes to see me and chat about my death. I then ask her why she's not ferrying. She usually doesn't respond.

Typist's notes: I don't care what the boss says, Komachi isn't boring! She's scary, and when she's standing eight inches taller than you and saying that you'll have an excess of riches when the time comes for you to die, it isn't boring in the least.

But at least I know the ferry ride will be short when I die...


	33. Hell's Judge, Shikieki Yamaxanadu

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Highest Judge of the Court of Paradise, Shikieki Yamaxanadu_

Shikieki Yamaxyloph... Yamaha... Yamaxanadu is an Enma from the Highest Court of Hell. She has a title and position that would make her seem evil, high and mighty, but in actual fact, she's just a know-it-all... with the power to back it up.

She acts as the judge of all mortals. Basically, when Komachi finally gets on with her work, she's the one who decides whether the person goes to Heaven, Hell, Gehenna, Purgatory, Limbo, Nirvana, and any other form of after-life you can think of. She judges this based on several factors... but I'll cover that in the next section. Ahem, next section!

_Personality_

Shikieki Yama... oh, forget it, I'll just say her given name... Shikieki is a highly judgemental person. But this makes sense... it's only been her job since... you know, eternity to judge people. She observes the little things... how much money they had during the ferry trip (this is indicative of spiritual wealth, not earthly wealth), what their last thoughts were, whether they were a death-bed repenter or a genuinely repentant person... she also looks at how many regrets you have. She seems to have a policy of 'the more, the better'.

She loves to lecture people on their faults even if they haven't died. This is not because she hates people, in fact, very much the opposite. She doesn't like having to sent people to Hell and Gehenna, and prefers that people correct their wrongdoings before they die rather than regret them and pay the ultimate price after they die. This is fair enough, really. Apparently she let some people into heaven who were petty thieves which got shot down in an unrelated gang shooting, and got punished severely by her superiors for this kindness- so now judges impartially and impersonally, trying to solve the problem before it's too late by judging the living as well as the dead.

She appeared before me, and kept telling me about how I should visit my brother. She was going on and on at me, 'Family is important! There's some things you can't leave behind!' and also telling me I was too arrogant and ignore Yutaka too much. I don't ignore you, do I, Yutaka?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Shikieki is immensely powerful in her field. However, just like Komachi, Danmaku is not her thing. She merely doesn't care for typical Danmaku, sending... badges flying towards people. These are predictable and useless.

She also can make a laser, but compared to Yuuka's and Marisa's respective lasers, she's got nothing. However, the fact that she knows everything about someone, and can send someone straight to hell if she really wanted to, makes her a force to be reckoned with, but not a force that can be mimicked.

That said, if you want to improve yourself, Shikieki is the woman to go to for tips. She's _the _constructive critic, and will tell every flaw you have, exposing your weak points and encouraging your good points.

She's actually really pleasant, has good manners, likes Yutaka's tea. Speaking of which, she had a conversation with Yutaka in private like she did with me... what did she say to her, I wonder? Maybe you'll type it up, eh Yutaka?

Typist's Notes: Maybe I will. This is what she told me...

She said that I'm too insecure and submissive, that I hold back resentment and that ultimately it only leads to more resentment... ever since I've tried to joke around and occasionally half-do jobs for my Boss to avoid resenting him.

The thing is, I never realised I resented my Boss, I always get on well with him... perhaps deep down I feel he doesn't appreciate me, or something...


	34. Little Pandemonium, Suika Ibuki

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Little Pandemonium, Suika Ibuki_

Suika Ibuki is an incredibly, almost unfairly powerful Oni that, unlike most of her friends underground, lives on the surface of Gensokyo. She has the power to make things become diffuse or dense. In other words, she can manipulate density as a whole. She can also really hold her drink- okay, she spends most of her time drunk, but when you look at how much she drinks, she's surprisingly sober for the intake she has. Her liver must be in tatters.

_Personality_

Suika is friendly. Which is al good. She usually spends her time roaming around, asking people if they want to go drinking with her. The majority say no, but I foolishly said yes to her one time. The result was... well, I don't remember. I think she won.

In fact, I'm positive. She's not even considered a binge drinker in my eyes. Binge drinking involves going without drink for a while, then taking a whole load in all at once. Suika isn't like that... she just drinks excessively twenty-four seven. That can't be good for her. But, on a positive note, she's never a malicious drunk or a liar. In fact, she's one of the most honest people I've met in a long time. She isn't the most considerate of beings, though, and is almost as destructive as Aya when she's having fun. But unlike Aya, she'll often fall over before she gets the opportunity to break your wall.

She's lovable, ever-drunk and not in the least bit nasty. But definitely not a good candidate for a girlfriend... she looks more like a kid than Chen at times! Oh, uh, next section, Yutaka.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Although she can very much be taken lightly as a person, Suika's powers cannot. She's so powerful that she could, in theory, turn you into the least dense object on earth, making you not only float off of Earth, but be a diffuse carbon-compound mist.

Speaking of mist, she once caused an incident where she effectively lured people into joining her for a party by making an unpleasant mist cover Gensokyo... sort of like a certain vampire. This mist sort of... made them want to party. It was probably made of sake, knowing her. Anyway, the intended result was to get people to party so much that they didn't care if the Oni which were underground came out- thus giving the Oni a much more fun existence and a new turf.

Although that may seem harmless, if other Oni joined her, havoc would ensue... what? Yeah, actually, I agree this belongs in the former section. Sorry, Yutaka, mistakes happen, it wasn't your fault.

Anyway, manipulating density is not my speciality, but her Danmaku doesn't really rely specifically that- the ability to generate mist is good enough. My favourite attack is 'Qi (or Chi) of Oni: Deep Fog Labyrinth'. This attack involves turning yourself into a bullet by generating a hazardous mist around yourself (I use Chloroform, but feel free to use anything. Just remember to equip a gas mask or you'll get hurt yourself), and moving around wherever you please, generating stationary bullets as you go. You may think this is a useless idea, but if you relentlessly pursue an enemy, the field soon becomes filled with bullets. And that leads to victory. Although, stationary bullets have a tendency to erase themselves after a certain amount of time, so do not think you've guaranteed victory with it.

It's a fun technique, and although the mimicry technique isn't exact compared to Miss Ibuki's version of the attack, it's still pretty effective. Anything to say on this drunkard, Yutaka?

Typist's notes: My boss got so drunk with Suika that night... my boss is scary when drunk. He hangs all over you, repeatedly says 'I love you' and tells horrible, horrible secrets about himself... apparently he has a set of cross-play outfits under hidden in a giant wardrobe... he then said that they're somewhere in Narnia, so I don't know whether to believe him or not... the only way he'd fit Narnia in his wardrobe is if I manipulated the surroundings to do so, and even then, I can't change spacial dimensions to fit a world within a smaller object.

Was he making some kind of... drunk... joke? I don't know. Suika definitely won, though. She stood triumphantly as he collapsed at her feet and then walked off to try and beat Aya at drinking...

It's scary being the only sober one at the party...


	35. Symbol of Abundance, Minoriko Aki

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Symbol of Abundance and Plenty, Minoriko Aki_

Sorry, who? Oh, the first boss from Mountain of Faith... uh, wait, you didn't type that up, did you? Uh... oh, that Godess who has harvest-related powers or something. Basically, she's the provider of food for the Youkai in the wonderful Youkai mountain. She makes the fields abundant and the grain plentiful. But I can't for the life of me even begin to care about her... she's just... unmemorable.

_Personality_

I haven't cared enough about her to find out. What am I supposed to say? She doesn't like people who are stingy with food... I guess. But that's speculation. No-one really prays to her, she just does her job and rarely speaks with anyone. She's boring, enough said!

That said, she smells... really nice, like... sweet potatoes. But this doesn't make me want to talk to her. It just makes me want to eat her. Mmm... the only time I'd ever want to eat something humanoid... and apparently I'm not the only one who finds her smell simply delicious. Reimu also loves the smell of this utterly boring God. I wonder if she tastes of sweet potatoes. I guess the only way is to find out... I'll be right back, Yutaka, make yourself some tea and have a break while I head to the Youkai Mountain.

Alright, I'm back! Oh, you've already started typing? You're one in a million. Well... I'm not proud of what I've done, but MY GOD SHE WAS TASTY!

Yum! So good!

_Notes on Mimicry_

Well... uh... I guess no-one will be mimicking her now. Unless Gods can regenerate themselves, which would make sense seen as they're... you know, Gods. My advice would be, if she does come back, to threaten to eat her. She showed off some pretty fine Danmaku before I chowed down. Her Danmaku basically consisted of rice, potatoes, and fruits. She can send them off in patterns that are forgettable, spread but with plenty of space to dodge it.

But, let's face it, I'd rather eat the Danmaku... but that's not in Danmaku fighting spirit, so I gave that a rest. Still enjoyed eating her, though. I wonder if she's fattening... is my waist any larger? Does my belt look strained?

Yutaka, type up your notes, I'm going to run off these carbs...

Typist's Notes: I never thought my Boss could be such a barbarian... I hope she can regenerate herself...


	36. Curse God of Misfortune, Hina Kagiyama

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Curse Godess of Misfortune, Hina Kagiyama_

Hina is a Curse Godess- this doesn't mean she causes curses, rather the opposite. She gathers up misfortune from humans who happen to stumble upon the dangerous Youkai mountain, and reduces the amount they have. So she's kind of like an inverted Black Cat. She's also kind to humans, not wanting them to get hurt. However, she doesn't always show that in the best way...

_Personality_

Hina Kagiyama is possibly the most human-loving Curse Godess around. Most Curse Gods hate humans with a passion as they want to unleash all their stored misfortune onto the frightened mortals. But she simply takes it in, and seems to not mind effectively being a dustbin for bad luck. She spends most of her time scaring off visitors from the Youkai Mountain, trying to stop them venturing into a ridiculously dangerous place.

She does this by, what else, using her amazing Danmaku. Not the finest in the world, but fairly cool. She seems to like dancing around a lot, too. Perhaps it's her way of coping with all the misfortune she's taken in. Do you reckon an anvil or a piano has fallen on her head yet? Several humans worth of bad luck must be... pretty unfortunate. Next section, please.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Her human-frightening Danmaku consists of... flawed formation. Seriously, you can kind of tell what the Danmaku is supposed to be, but over time, the attacks become slightly disarrayed and harder to predict. This is because of her bad luck, but quite frankly, this makes her a more difficult opponent... so her bad luck is sort of giving her good luck... if that makes any sense whatsoever.

The thing is, she has an inferiority complex because of it. She perpetually tries to make her patterns more regular and more predictable, with a set rhyme and reason, but she always fails in those attempts. If I were her, I'd be happy with her current set of moves... they're formidable, and it's solely because she's failing in her aims.

Seriously, 'Wound Sign: Perfect Flow' is a... uh, perfect example of how _imperfection _makes her a fun opponent, and thus a fun mimic routine. She starts off flinging typical crystal-type Danmaku in columns, forming a circular barrage with an obvious set of spaces for the opponent to dodge through. But, as she begins to form it wrongly, the spaces get filled with the occasional off-angled bullet. These stray bullets get more and more frequent, until eventually you have to actually plan your dodging properly.

So thus I use her 'degenerate over time' technique all the time- not necessarily copying her attacks in particular, but using that style on some of the other denizens of Gensokyo's spell cards. This makes things more interesting for everyone.

Yutaka, anything to say?

Author's Notes: People say the origins of Curse Gods are from discarded voodoo dolls used to store the maker's previous sins... spooky and spiritistic. Not a light-hearted matter at all.

Being born into sin like that must be maddening. Just like humans who are in extreme branches of Christianity... even though they merely are indoctrinated that they're born a sinner, that's enough for them to believe it genuinely, and thus have the same sad mentality of a Curse God.

I kind of feel sorry for poor Hina, she doesn't seem to be appreciated by the humans at all despite doing nothing but help them, really. But when she does it by such callous means, I guess she kind of brought it on herself.


	37. Super Youkai Warhead, Nitori Kawashiro

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Super Youkai Warhead, Nitori Kawashiro_

Nitori Kawashiro is a Kappa. Human mimickers may ask: What is a Kappa? Well, it's not surprising if you don't know, as most Kappa run away at the sight of a human. Why they do it, I don't know, but their relationship with humans seems to be good.

Nitori is a particularly confident Kappa, and was more willing to talk to me than most Kappa. But even then, that was probably only because I'm a youkai... anyway, she said that the Kappa want nothing more than to make sure the humans are safe, so make the appearance of a dangerous location like Youkai Mountain more dangerous than it actually is by making themselves look like a skittish race of hunting-type youkai. That said, Nitori ran away from me when I first approached too. I think they're genuinely skittish as well as putting on a show for the humans. Anyway, time to talk about Nitori specifically.

_Personality_

Nitori, when she isn't running away, is an inquisitive, mechanically apt young girl and can fix just about anything she's come across before. Whenever she comes across something she doesn't recognize, she soon learns how to fix it- by taking the object apart and putting it back together. That means if the first version of an object she finds is a broken version of the object, then she'll be confused when she tries to fix a more intact version.

She loves machinery from the outside world, and I decided to bring some technology across from my house. Knowing she'd try and take it apart, I brought some old, throwaway headphones and a George Foreman toasting machine that hadn't worked for about a year. Almost instantly upon me showing the devices, she took a screwdriver to them. When that didn't work on the headphones, she used other, smaller tools. She had never seen an auxiliary jack before (Gensokyo dwellers should check Rinnosuke's guide to outside world technology for details) and asked me if she could keep it. I reluctantly said yes. I don't know why, the headphones weren't that good, I had better ones at home anyway... but I didn't want to part with them. Anyway, she then showed me an MP3 player and thanked me for giving a solution to her problem of what the small hole in the top-right corner was for.

She also kept the George Foreman, but said she'd seen a miniature oven before, except the other one relied on Microwave Radiation. She sure knows a lot, that's for sure. Anyway, I showed her how to use the MP3 player. Looked like the former owner was a bit of a game addict- it had soundtracks from Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Banjo Kazooie and... the Touhou Project. Gensokyo dwellers shouldn't ask about the latter. I played some music down the headphones, and she loved the music. She said that she had heard speech across machinery, but never had she seen something that could store musical performances. I would have told her about how there's technology to create music without performing it, but I wouldn't want to risk showing my laptop (another outside world device) to her in case she took it apart.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Nitori has moderately good Danmaku. Her technique is simple- set a spread line-wall of crystal-type Danmaku with plenty of spacing in between each line, and then fire shots within those gaps. There's still plenty of leeway for the opponent, but they have to plan in advance to take advantage of it. Otherwise they'll find themselves stuck and unable to dodge the attack. Her spell cards are very different to her simple attacks, and show her mastery of technology to the full.

One application of technology is her optical camo suit spell card- here she obscures her form, and forms criss-crossing danmaku as well as simple ball-type danmaku. The criss-crosses are actually refracted and concentrated light, and the light crossing over is similar to what the none-concentrated light that hits your eyes is doing- giving two separate, yet superimposed images. The conflicting messages in your brain make you think that she's simultaneously transparent and opaque at the same time. Wonderful stuff.

Unfortunately, she's still very noticeable in the suit- except not as her, just as an obscure, translucent strange thing that's shooting things at you. So it isn't that great. However, I've managed to mimic something far greater than her ability to create Danmaku- I've mimicked her aptitude for mechanics- I can now dismantle a remote control and rearrange it so it controls my in-mansion speaker system's volume!

I could get Yutaka to do that, but let's face it, being able to fix and alter things by hand gives you a certain pride, doesn't it?

Typist's Notes: Nitori and I have a similar set of interests. It's a real shame that she doesn't have powers similar to me or else she may well be the best mechanic in Gensokyo. She loves to know how things work, something which is necessary when manipulating surroundings.

I wonder, if I taught her some basic quantum physics and low-grade magic, perhaps she could figure out how to invent things all on her own without needing to use other ideas pasted together.

Or she may just use that power to make a robot army like most gifted mechanics in fiction- and I wouldn't want that.


	38. Deified Human of the Wind, Sanae Kochiya

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Deified Human of the Wind, Sanae Kochiya_

Sanae Kochiya is a human shrine maiden, similarly to Reimu Hakurei. However, Sanae has a unique distinction from Reimu- she's the ancestor of her Shrine's ex-patron Godess, Suwako Moriya. Lord knows how the ancestry went from God to human, but apparently it happened. I guess if outside world Christians can believe Jesus of Nazareth was a human son of a God, then I can believe that. Sanae thus, like Jesus of Nazareth, has miraculous powers.

However, unlike Jesus, who used his powers for healing and the good of mankind, Sanae uses her magic as mere demonstrations to gain faith, that and to pummel her enemies to dust. She's no ordinary human, and it's totally worthwhile to mimic. She'd probably be okay with demonstrating some techniques for you as well- as long as you donate to her shrine.

_Personality_

Sanae is brilliant for someone like me- she has relatively recent experience of the outside word and can talk up storms about animé... the other day I talked to her about Gundam! Gundam! I was on the side of 'It's not good to take seriously, but if you watch it intending to laugh it's great fun to watch' while she was all like 'But you have to take it seriously otherwise there's no point in watching the show!'. Oh, having someone to get into heated debates with is great- she doesn't just agree with me, either, she's a full-on otaku!

Aaah! I would kill for her to be into Haruhi Suzumiya, but she hasn't heard of it... an utter shame... I'd want to see if she was the kind of female otaku who's into Yaoi or not... 'cos I don't like Yaoi Doujin... it's creepy. Yet I have no problem with Yuri... something tells me she's be vice versa. Oh, sorry, I'm talking more about animé than about Sanae...

Sanae is a far more dedicated shrine maiden than Reimu, and she actively encourages people to worship at her shrine, something Reimu hasn't done since... well, I don't recall ever. She seems to like stars in her demonstrations... simply stellar... eh... heh... that wasn't funny, was it?

Anyway, what can I say apart from she's an outside-world savvy, highly devout shrine maiden with... around the same Danmaku ability as her red-white rival. Next section, please.

_Notes on Mimicry_

To be honest, her abilities, despite being derived from divine powers, are quite easy to mimic. She forms star shapes in most of her non-spell attacks, done by simply waving her shrine-maiden stick and drawing out the shape of a pentagram. I don't have the luxury of having Godly powers, but I can mentally trace myself Danmaku patterns- and that's what you'll need to do.

Focus on the shape, and once it's formed, allow it to collapse of it's own accord and usually it'll look like one of the non-spell attacks used by Sanae. Once you master doing that with one star, then try it with three... then five! You can even go higher in number than that, but to avoid space issues, shrink the star shapes down accordingly. When it comes to her spell-cards... well often she's re-enacting classic miracles, but isn't actually performing the miracles themselves, so they're also very much mimickable. My favourite is the 'Splitting of the Seas' re-enactment. This is referencing several variations on the same old historical wonder, the variation that sticks most out in my mind is the splitting of the red sea. What she does is make two halves of a Danmaku 'sea', which is a totally impenetrable wall of lasers... sealing the opponent in a limited space. She then fires knives at the opponent. It may seem simple, but it's damn effective.

I've tried a combo that I like to call 'Combination Sign: Danmaku reduction'. What I do is I use Sanae's 'sea' and Eirin's sheets of stationary Danmaku, followed by simple spread barrages once the trap's set up. It's almost unbeatable, I tell you! So why don't you try using her techniques, too? She works best as part of a combo routine. Any notes, Yutaka?

Typist's notes: Sanae is a bit of a geek, and that's saying a lot, coming from me. We invited her over for some food and she decided to take a look at the Boss' animé gallery... and she laughed at all of his hand-drawn four-panel mangas... even I can't keep up a fake laugh that well, she must have got them and found them funny... that takes a true Otaku.

I thought I would be the one doing all the talking to her, but her and Dawitsu really hit it off... they're like nerdy and nerdier... it's an adorable sight, really. Otaku in groups are far more heart-warming than Otaku in singular form...


	39. The Great Sky Godess, Kanako Yasaka

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Avatar of Mountains and Lakes, Kanako Yasaka_

Kanako Yasaka is the Patron Godess of the Moriya Shrine, and primarily has the ability to create sky, but doesn't seem to use that ability much in battle. Instead, she has devastating, totally unrelated spell-card that are one-hundred percent worth mimicking. Take it from me, despite having spell-cards relating to rice porridge, she's lethal. Oh yeah. Yutaka, next section.

_Personality_

Kanako Yasaka is a grandiose God who wants nothing more than for people to worship her at her shrine... this kind of makes sense, she did sort of earn her spot at the Moriya Shrine by beating Suwako Moriya in battle many, many years ago. But, this took place in the outside world, and over time, people stopped worshipping at the shrine despite Sanae's miraculous works... so she grew embittered towards atheists, and eventually got so sick of going without faith that she moved her shrine to Gensokyo, more specifically, the Youkai mountain.

This has gained her some Youkai followers, and she's considerably laid-back as of recently compared to her desperation when she was first in Gensokyo... she tried to take over the Hakurei Shrine so that she could procure some human followers (as religious Youkai don't seem to count for much in Shinto Worship) from the Human Village. She ended up giving that up, and is now enjoying regular offerings from Tengu, Kappa, and other strange Youkai. I am also a believer in Kanako... I mean, she's right there, how can you not believe in her?

She doesn't seem to use her sky powers much, but her head is definitely above all others- she's both arrogant and intelligent. She looks older than her friend, Suwako, but by no means is. She's God-like in a stereotypical way, and is definitely the better candidate for the patron God of the Moriya Shrine. Whether I like her or not is a different story...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Kanako uses basic energy-based Danmaku in most of her attacks. She would use these barrages for punishing followers which do not give enough offerings to her, or to demonstrate how powerful she is, and it really shows.

They're all theatrical, yet effective and destructive. Unlike the ever-stylish 'Eerily Luminous Shanghai Dolls' by Alice Margatroid, Kanako doesn't sacrifice difficulty for style, she simply does both. An effort conservationist at heart, this is not even a millionth of her power, despite its amazing visuals. My favourite of her spell-cards is simply known as 'Mountain of Faith'.

She sits there, looking regal, and sets up an 'anti-bomb' counter-measure, which reduces the effect of any attempt to clear the pattern. She then forms a kind of Rangoli Pattern which, if within its range, is unavoidable. Further away, however, it's a simple barrage of horizontal lines, criss-crossing and ultimately making tight gaps that few can squeeze out of. It's a simple, but effective strategy. She can also keep this up for ages, and this makes it an endurance spell and a half.

Mimicking it is a synch. Form an anti-bomb shield (my mechanism is transforming into a bat like Flandre Scarlet, I find it more stylish), and then think of the densest Danmaku you can think of. It doesn't necessarily have to be talisman-type like hers, but the pattern has to be a close-range killer. Then think of it dropping walls of this Danmaku, here, there, and everywhere. Using a little telekinesis to encourage the Danmaku to form into sheets helps, and it's more likely to break up and fall the way you want it if you do.

It's so amazing if you pull it off, but I can't imagine it being part of a combo routine. Perhaps if I were to fight Reimu again, I'd use it as a finale...

Typist's Notes: I brought some rice to the Moriya Shrine, and Kanako refused my offer! She said that my faith in her was minimal, and that sacrifice alone is not enough in Worship. I was insulted... I guess she's harsher on Youkai worshippers than she is on Human worshippers...


	40. Highest of Native Gods, Suwako Moriya

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Highest of the Native Gods, Suwako Moriya_

Suwako Moriya is, like her friend, Kanako, a Godess at the Moriya Shrine. However, she was the original patron God, before losing in a fight with Kanako. Despite this, the two seem on good terms, and they never bicker. Her primary ability is the ability to create Earth, however, she can also keep curse Gods under control. This ability was a useful one back in the days when Gods were significant, but now she rarely has to use this ability.

Anyway, Suwako is an... interesting individual, and I'll expand on that fact below.

_Personality_

Suwako Moriya is the great-great-great-great-great-great Grandmother of Sanae Kochiya... fifty times removed. She's also the most happy-go-lucky God that there'll ever be, especially considering she was once a vital helper in stopping Malevolent Gods cursing the land. She treats her fellow Gods like friends, rather than like rivals for faith. In fact, she isn't desperate for faith at all... makes you wonder if she let Kanako win when she decided to take on ownership of her shrine.

She also treats mortals differently to most Gods, not acting aloof, but rather acting like a crazy frog-woman. Honestly, I wish I could say I was making that up, but I have to say that's what she acts like. She does silly things on a whim, like digging into the very fabric of Earth and moving along her hat with her as if she was underwater. She's, quite honestly, a fun, random individual. She once appeared to me, asking for donations, saying she'd get Sanae to buy my Manga collection, and then replace it for me just as a reward. I declined, and the next day, my Bonsai Tree died. I blame her. But isn't that how faith works- you blame what could be coincidental on causal, intelligent happenings?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Suwako... well, I haven't survived a single moment against her on Touhou ten... er... when I observed a fight of Reimu fighting against Suwako... wait, no I can't say that, because observation of two others fighting isn't hazardous, and I'm not dead... um...

Well, I'll just put it simply. LASERS! LASERS EVERYWHERE! She pins her target down with, yes, lasers. She has criss-crossing rotational lasers, sheet lasers, thin-spaced lasers, yellow lasers, blue lasers, and lots of frog-shaped turrets firing other Danmaku when quite frankly you're far more concerned about the more immediate threat than the stray bullets... then it's them which hit you...

Alas, cruel fate, you've made Suwako too amazing for even I to mimic! Egad, I wish thine was easier to mimic, but if thine were, then you wouldn't be worth the effort, would thee? Don't worry, pretty Danmaku routine, you will be mine one day, you will be mine.

Rheumatism! Fair Yutaka, carest thou to write thine notes?

Typist's Notes: I fear I may have slipped something into the Boss' tea... I intended to give his tea to Patchouli and vice versa... I placed tranquillisers in the Boss' tea for his Insomnia and adrenaline into Patchouli's for her Lethargy. And I must have mixed them up... which can only mean... oh no, Patchy! Sorry, I'll have to end the notes here...


	41. Beautiful Scarlet Cloth, Iku Nagae

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Beautiful Scarlet Cloth, Iku Nagae_

Iku Nagae is a messenger from the Dragon Palace of indeterminate species... all that's known is she's a youkai, and one with the official title 'Oarfish', although this title is given to all messengers of the Dragon Palace. So, I'm not really sure what she is. What can be determined, however, is that she has lightening-based powers, and can also read the atmosphere, and any omens for impending changes to the atmosphere.

She has a duty to act as a weather forecast to Gensokyo during times when climatic weather is on the way. However, she usually just spends most of her time up in the clouds, biding her time until she has to do her job again. She takes orders from Celestials, but she doesn't have that much respect for them. Funny how that works, isn't it?

_Personality_

Iku Nagae is a hard-to-read personality, and similarly to Hong Meiling, seems almost entirely focused on her job, however, unlike Meiling, she isn't enthusiastic about her duty at all. She merely shows up, gives a weather warning, and goes. It's almost like she's a robot. And given her abilities are to do with lightening and electricity, it wouldn't surprise me if she was.

She stopped by to tell me a hailstorm was impending. She warned me that all my electrical devices should be protected, and that making my mansion float a little lower is recommended. She acted as if that's totally possible... it takes a hell of a lot of readjustment on the house rocket boosters to make it change altitude! The only reason why I'm at this precise height now is because Yukari spirited my house away instantaneously... it's hard to just... change on a whim.

Similarly, Reimu, Marisa, and the others all seem to complain that meeting her anti-disaster advice is simply unrealistic, and that she's a stick-in-the-mud. Well, I don't really see as a stick-in-the-mud, but she's definitely a bore and a half. However, her Danmaku isn't all that boring, so keep on reading, mimicry student!

_Notes on Mimicry_

Manipulation of electricity is her main Danmaku-related power, and pulling it off is not the easiest thing in the world. I first tried using my own Bioelectricity from my nervous system as a source of on-the-spot electricity, but that put me in a two-day coma due to my nervous system failing shortly after my attempt. This means do _not _try that technique. Unless you have a Shikigami who's willing to feed you while in bed and dress up as a nurse... meh heh heh_... _what, did you just type up my under-the-breath laughter? You absolutely did, I heard you typing!

Instead of giving yourself a coma, you have to actively scout out a place with highly ionised air. This means that the majority of the air has split into positive and negative ions instead of being neutral molecules, and it allows for a current to flow. This means you can use your energy to force ions of the same charge to one area, and ions of the same, but opposite to previous group's charge to another area. Of course, this isn't the preferred state of ions (they prefer to be with other ions of opposite charge, not the same charge), so once you stop your input of energy, a surge of electrons pass from the negative area to the positive area, balancing the charge in a matter of milliseconds. Iku does all this without thinking, and with practice, you too can make it second nature. I personally mimic her only when Yutaka supplies the area with plenty of ionised air- she truly is a gem when it comes to supporting me in battle.

A particularly hazardous to perform example of Iku's power is 'Spine Sign: Acanthodii of the Thunder Clouds'. Here she creates several anodes and cathodes of ionised air all over her body, and releases her energy regularly also, creating what is effectively a sphere of lightening all around her. She then simply moves towards her target. The beauty of this attack is, as long as you can catch up to your enemy, this is a guaranteed win for you. However, expending all that energy turning yourself into a huge, sparking bullet tends to slow your kinetic ability an awful lot. So, don't bother using this against someone like Aya, or it just won't be worth it. Overall, performing any of her attacks makes you a little lethargic in the movement department, so mimic her with moderation. Anything to add, Yutaka?

Typist's notes: I wish the Boss wouldn't take so much joy in the fact that I nursed him to health that one time... I only wore the Nurse outfit to make him feel good, but... I guess it made him feel... too good.

Oh, Boss, revealing your inner pervert in a book intended for people who could be mere children in Youkai terms is not a tactful move...


	42. Daughter of Bhava Agra, Tenshi Hinanawi

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Daughter of Bhava-Agra, Tenshi Hinanawi_

Tenshi Hinanawi is a delinquent Celestial who lives in Bhava-Agra, the home of everyone who has completely removed their Earthly Desires... and their families. That's where Tenshi comes in. She effectively inherited her spot in Bhava-Agra, and it was her father who actually earned his place there. Unlike her father, she has plenty of Earthly attachments, and seems to desire nothing more than to live on Earth and mess around with mortals.

She herself doesn't have any powers, but the artefacts she stole from Bhava-Agra, the Sword of Hisou and the Hinanawi Keystones, have plenty of power, all to do with the manipulation of Weather and the conversion of temperaments into Weather. That's pretty cool, I guess. You can really get what kind of person you are by the weather that you cause when under the effect of Tenshi's meddling. I wonder what my weather is...

_Personality_

Tenshi is... dare I say it... a Masochist. One hundred percent. When she finally snapped and decided to wreak havoc on Gensokyo with her weapons, she did it in a way which caused people to go up to her and fight her. Not only that, but she actively encouraged them to beat her up once they got there. It wasn't just an oversight, like she could've forgotten that she could sweep them off the mountain that leads to Bhava-Agra, no, she _let _them go up there. She _takes pleasure _from getting beaten up.

That's... just... weird!

Tenshi, please, just find yourself a sadist and be happy, not many people really want to beat you up... honestly, what a freak! And that's coming from me. Also, when she isn't being beaten up, she's a total jerk. I guess she does it just to make it more likely that she'll be attacked, but I think that she genuinely is a spoilt, arrogant girl at heart. She just has a certain... overconfidence, an overly proud personality. Ugh, I don't ever wish to come across her. She'd be all like 'Beat me up, aren't I horrible?' and I would be trying my best not to just smack her one across the face after the seventieth request, and in the end would probably give in... and that frightens me. I'm not a sadist... I wouldn't wish bad on anybody, but she seems like the kind who gets her way with everything given enough time... gah, what a crazy bitch!

_Notes on Mimicry_

She has nothing. Really, mimicking her is futile, because all of her power comes from heavenly artefacts that emulate a power that both Humans and Youkai cannot pull off alone. Usually magical artefacts pull off the 'raw power' half of the ability, while the user fills in the 'controlling' part of the ability.

And, I'm not willing to go and acquire that sword off of her... she'd ask me to fight her for it, and good God, I can't fight someone if they're enjoying and relishing every bit of pain they're feeling... I mean, I try to take people out pure and simple, with Danmaku, but she'd insist on a fist-fight, that's what she prefers. I couldn't do it, I'd feel horrible afterwards...

However, if you're sadistic enough for Tenshi's tastes, then I suggest you steal it off her, and then you'll be able to mimic all of her abilities. Wait... but if you're that sadistic, is it really good that you get all that power in your hands... oh, God, Yutaka, I've just encouraged an in-vitro villain! NO! I feel so dirty! Gah! Bleck! Are you typing onomatopoeia again? Argh! Yutaka, please type your notes, I'm sick of Tenshi.

Typist's Notes: The Adrenaline clearly hasn't worn off yet. He wouldn't be this open about his opinion on Masochism if he was in a normal state of mind... I hope, anyway.

To be honest, I don't mind S and M, as long as they keep it away from us normal people I'll let it slide. But the Boss seems to not want that kind of thing to exist. I'm not sure which of us is the strange one in this case...


	43. Youkai Ground Spider, Yamame Kurodani

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Tsuchigumo of the Underground, Yamame Kurodani_

Yamame Kurodani is a Youkai Spider who lives in the underground, and I can quite frankly say she's impressive for her position. She has a role in the Underground of 'lower youkai', meaning she's the underground's equivalent of Rumia, or Wriggle Nightbug. But truth be told, she is a powerful being, and it's quite clear why the Youkai of the underground were sealed there- even the weaker ones are shockingly skilful and strong. Her Danmaku routines aren't anything to scream about, but they're certainly unexpected.

_Personality_

You may think, with her being sealed away, and whatnot, that it'd be difficult for me to get to know Yamame... but you'd be wrong to think that! There's some kind of agreement that Yukari made long ago with the underground Youkai that they both must not pass into the other's territory. Even though I was probably not even born when this was made, I still stick to the agreement. But that never stops a mimicker! Humans can quite easily go in there with no repercussions, however, so I sent my good buddy Marisa over to ask her a few questions (I gave her some Chibi versions of myself as Options, just in case). If you're wondering, her incentive to help me was a state-of-the-art death ray I modelled off of _Star Wars. _Hopefully she won't notice that it doesn't have any ammo...

Anyway, she said that she didn't seem all too keen to eat her, for a Youkai, that is, and that she was quite condescending. She seemed to have a smarmy pity for Marisa throughout the conversation, and kept talking about all the diseases she was immune to but humans aren't... she seems proud. Then Marisa went and started a fight. But Marisa said one of my Chibis started the fight, which isn't necessarily a lie... I'm not entirely in control of my Chibis' behaviour... one of the survivors attempted to tell me how to mimic her before disintegrating... it's depressing when that happens... but anyway, I'll tell you what I gathered from him in the next section. Ahem, next section!

_Notes on Mimicry_

I'll quote my Chibi exactly to honour the little guy's memory; "She likes to form... uh, what are those round things called? Oh yeah, circles. Anyway, she forms circles with those pointy crystals, and then fires them out! From there, she either sends them all in broken-up lines, or spreads them out! It got so dense that my buddy Matt number three had to blow himself up to save the human chick! Anyway, that's about it, she didn't do much else before we kicked her butt! Me and Marisa were an awesome team, tell her that it was awful fu-"... and then he disintegrated.

Oh, the poor things, it's useful to have them around in battle, and for weird purposes like helping humans go to the underground, but their life-spans are so short... and the worst bit is, they don't seem to care, they accept their short life with open arms... that's slightly sad, really. What makes it all the more heart-breaking is I ONLY KNOW HOW TO GIVE THEM ONE VOICE! And it's the voice of the defective turrets from Portal Two! I want to give them a hug, but it'd be like hugging myself!

Oh Yutaka, I'm going to grieve my brave, brave Chibi Clone, Matt number one! Write up your notes...

Typist's Notes: It would seem the Boss is more attached to this Chibi clone than his others... maybe it's because this one had interacted with people other than their basis of cloning... it's strange, I shouldn't, but I end up forgetting they are people...

I think what's haunting the Boss is the fact it was about to say it had fun... that instantly implies it had a quality of life... on another note, Yamame seems a well-mannered Youkai. In fact, most of the Youkai in the Underground seem to have a much less brutal society, maybe it's because they had to learn how to live without eating humans, something the Youkai above ground haven't learnt because quite frankly, they don't need to learn.


	44. The Green Eyed Monster, Parsee Mizuhashi

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Green-eyed Monster, Parsee Mizuhashi_

Parsee Mizuhashi is a Youkai most famous for her ability to manipulate Jealousy. Oh, you may laugh, you may think it's a vague, worthless power, but DAMN, do I want that power! It makes me envious! Argh! Not only that, but it quite easily translates into Danmaku (negative emotions lead to erratic, hard-to-control Danmaku, but is also easily expressed. If you're an experienced manipulator of that emotion, however, like Parsee, then it becomes erratic, well-controlled Danmaku) and she's a formidable opponent. As the wonderful Itsuki Koizumi would say, "Makes me jealous..."

_Personality_

What do you expect from this girl? You know the answer already! She's jealous! Green with envy! Hmm! Crawling from my... oh, phew, stopped myself just in time. I'm in insane referencing mode today, eh Yutaka? Anyway, yeah, she's jealous.

Do you know why she's so jealous? Well, her duty has, more or less for eternity, been to simply guard a bridge. Just stay there. Forever. 'Til she dies. That's enough to make anyone hateful. Not only that, but the bridge is regularly crossed, people going to and fro, seemingly flaunting their ability to travel in front of the poor, stationary Parsee's face. So she snapped, became so jealous that she actually became able to induce jealousy on others. And, guess what? I'm now going to elaborate further on her personality in the Mimicry section... why? Because it directly ties in with her Danmaku, that's why!

_Notes on Mimicry_

Well, how can I put this... mimicking her is hard. You have to be just as jealous as her, and given her boring, envy-inducing existence, it'd take an awful lot of masochism to voluntarily resign yourself to that. That said, I'm still jealous... I wish I could do what she does!

Honestly, she gets the title of 'Hardest second boss ever'... uh, wait, hardest to beat... moderately challenging person... uh... oh, never mind. She has a particularly lethal technique called 'Green-eyed monster', where she makes an invisible stationary Danmaku generator follow the opponent around... this means the opponent must keep on moving. However, they can't move too quickly, as the generator speeds up with it's target, making quick work of a fast opponent as the area becomes filled with stationary bullets.

She can also make a copy of her self which actually BLEEDS danmaku. Seriously, if you shoot it, it fires huge amounts of large, green bullets. She's a truly formidable opponent, but given her position, you underestimate her. I should try and drag her up to the surface, maybe make her a little less jealous of the world... that way she won't have the powers over jealousy. After all, if I can't have those powers, NO-ONE CAN! MUHAHAHA!

Typist's Notes: I guess the Boss is kind of Jealous of the queen of Jealousy. Is that irony? I don't know, Irony means contrary to expectations, and I'm not all that surprised, the truth be told.

I mean, come on, apart from her formidable Danmaku, she has nothing... that's why she's so jealous of everyone else. So why would anyone be jealous of her? You know, without being induced into it, like her victims...


	45. Unnatural Phenomenon, Yuugi Hoshiguma

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Rumoured Unnatural Phenomenon, Yuugi Hoshiguma_

Yuugi Hoshiguma is an Oni, just like Suika Ibuki. Also, like Suika, she's a professional drunkard, but she gets her sake from limited sources, so is considerably less drunk than her. She's also considerably less present above ground than Suika, as she's a resident of the underground.

Just as you'd expect, she's an incredibly strong, unpredictable, and manic opponent who loves every moment of a good fight. Human mimickers should watch your back (you're the only ones who can go down there and mimic her) and have decent Danmaku at hand- if you aren't skilful enough to keep up the fight with her, she may accidentally crush you.

_Personality_

Yuugi is a very human-friendly Youkai, mainly because her Oni forefathers had voluntarily set up their own society in the places where Hell used to be, sealing off the overground when they made an agreement with a certain border youkai. Most humans come from the none-hellish place up above, and thus she's overjoyed whenever she gets to meet a human. However, she can play 'too hard', and has been known to accidentally kill humans... yikes.

I was certainly not afraid for Marisa, though, as she acted as my non-youkai reporter once again when I decided to research for this entry. She had already proven herself more than capable against Yuugi, so she didn't have to fight her this time round. Once again, my Chibis escorted her for her protection. According to Marisa, all she did was offer her sake, which she took (Marisa isn't one for manners) and then talked with her about above ground. Apparently the Chibis answered more of Yuugi's questions than Marisa did, which doesn't really surprise me. They also got drunk off the sake, little blighters. Next section, Yutaka.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Yuugi is miraculously powerful... seriously, that's her power, controlling strange phenomena. Kind of like Haruhi Suzumiya... except with a horn. Seriously, though, some of her powers are amazing, and translate to Danmaku easily. For example, 'Storm on Mount Ooe' is her causing a storm to appear out of nowhere- and a mountain to place it on. Seriously, how many people do you know who can make a mountain just... appear! Well, I know one, she's typing this book, but apart from Yutaka, I don't think anyone can.

This translates into Danmaku as follows; high-speed, angled, and erratic. A flurry of light blue, large Danmaku. It's so unpredictable that trying to stay in front of her is an almost impossible task. She is, however, truly easy to emulate. Because for all her amazing abilities, her Danmaku is relatively straightforward, with the exception of her rings of death. No, not red rings, blue rings. They are rings which can be destroyed, but when they are destroyed, they explode, leaving more Danmaku than what you began with. This type of Danmaku requires you to fully focus your energy, as creation of a high-energy solid requires... it's mass times nine trillion. Or does it... the theory of relativity is being challenged at the moment. Either way, it requires a hell of a lot of energy. Not only that, but you have to make it unstable enough to explode and release any energy that's thrown at it instead of merely absorbing it, yet stable enough to stay in place under normal conditions... for a scientific, non-phenomena-causing mind like myself, this can be extremely difficult. If you happen to be the messiah of mimicry, you'll get this instantly. For all you mere mortals, however, this is a challenge to pull off, but if you get it right you'll have a lethal weapon to incorporate into Combination Spell Cards.

Hmm, that's all I can think of on this girl, I'll leave you to your notes, Yutaka.

Typist's Notes: Hmm, I know I shouldn't be, but hearing the Boss mention that I have similar ability to an Oni makes me proud... I like making landscapes, my current thing is creating blank landscapes and allowing plants that are out of my control to populate the landscape as 'pioneer species', then allowing them to undergo succession. I have to rely on Sakuya to fast-forward time for me to see the final climax habitat... I guess I'm not omnipotent.


	46. Major Psychic Psycho, Satori Komeiji

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Girl even the Evil Spirits fear, Satori Komeiji_

Satori Komeiji is, for some reason, named after her species, even though her sister quite clearly is also a Satori but is called Koishi. Odd. Anyway, she has the frightful ability to read minds, and hearts. Not only that, but she persistently rubs it in your face, talking about what you're thinking as you think it... isn't that kind of like stating the obvious? Seriously, she never tells anyone else what your thoughts are, she just keeps it between her and the person who already knows what they're thinking. Kind of dumb, really.

_Personality_

Satori is a know-it-all... as if you couldn't have guessed. Unlike her sister, she's very proud of her ability to look into people's hearts with her third eye, and always... ALWAYS rants on about how she can read thoughts. I guess it's a good thing she's underground... I'd hate to meet her every day, week in, week out.

I sent Marisa over to interview her, once again, my Chibis did most of the talking for her... damn uncooperative human... I knew Reimu would have been better... oh, sorry, where was I? Yeah, anyway, the Chibis did the foolish act of attracting her attention. I tried to make their minds as blank as possible, but they still revealed some... personal information thanks to Satori's meddling, and now Marisa knows some horrible, horrible things! Things only I should know! And now I'm being blackmailed, damn it! But what Marisa doesn't know is that although she threatens to tell Aya my secrets, Aya won't publish a thing about me. I have an... agreement with her. I just hope she doesn't get the idea to tell Hatate, she has no such deal with me.

Then again, who reads Hatate's newspaper anyway?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Ugh... guns down, men, she's one of us. Yep, Satori Komeiji uses her mind-reading to great effect as she uses other people's memories of Danmaku routines as the basis of her own. In other words, if you want to mimic her, you may as well mimic everyone else.

Damn it, I wish she wasn't, but she's just like me. She is a copycat. But instead of calling her Spell Cards 'Copycat Sign', like me, she calls them 'Recollection Sign'. What a pretentious know-it-all! Argh! Sorry, I'm still mad at her revealing my... private issues to Marisa. If I'd have just sent Reimu, she wouldn't care enough about it to do anything about it. Plus, she's a tsundere, she's nice on the inside. Marisa's just... selfish. Argh!

But, I have one edge over her... I bother to combine spell cards together when I want to... and if you want to be better than her in battle, that's the only way to be... a combination specialist. Sure, she'd outsmart me in any conversation, but I'd beat her in a fight... not that it makes me better than her as a person, but still, HA! Satori can't even begin to be as original as me! Ask ME about time! ASK ME!

SCARING THE LITTLE GIRL? LADY!

Typist's Notes: Ah, the Langoliers. I couldn't help but play along with it... I set the Boss up with 'You're scaring the Little Girl'. No-one will get these but us two, and I like that. Unless Satori comes up here and reads the mind of us. Which she won't.

Psst, Marisa told me what she heard... it's true, the Boss likes to cross-play. He particularly likes to be Doctor Frank-N-Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture show... now I see why he likes to dance the time warp with me and does an excellent impression of Tim Curry (it's even more refined than his other impressions). Marisa also told me that he likes lolitas... so I guess that's why he took such a shine to me...

Damn you, Boss, I thought you wanted me to grow taller!


	47. Hell's Traffic Accident, Rin Kyaenbyou

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Hell's Traffic Accident, Rin Kaenbyou_

Rin Kaenbyou, more commonly referred to as 'Orin', is a cat youkai who lives in the 'hell' section of the underground. So, in other words, she's a hell-cat, and, as superstition dictates for hell-cats, her main occupation involves delivering souls to the blazing world of pain. She's a similar age to fellow cat youkai Chen, judging by how many tails she has, but acts considerably more mature than her, and does her job quickly and efficiently, and seems to enjoy hard work.

Her Danmaku routines are, well, beyond difficult when she tries, but often she is merely gauging her opponent. A truly interesting case. Yutaka, onto the next section!

_Personality_

Rin Kaenbyou is a simple, down-to-earth kind of girl who doesn't care for much other than her master, Satori Komeiji, and her best friend, Utsuho 'Okuu' Reiuji. However, she's such a caring friend that it's kind of hard not to like her, even though she's so mean to outsiders.

I decided to send a flying camera down to the underground this time, as I couldn't persuade Marisa to make another outing for me- she said she was 'too disgusted' about my... secrets. So I did the next best thing- even though unable to give an interview, the camera did show me how she treats Utsuho... and it's touching, really. She acts as a shoulder to cry on, an honest friend to put her right if necessary, and a playmate... for pets like these two, there isn't much better in a friend.

In fact, her love for her friend shows through in why she caused the 'Subterranean Animism' incident- Utsuho had grown crazy with a new-found power known as 'Nuclear Fusion', and wanted to take over the world with it. Afraid of what kind of trouble her friend would ultimately get into, she tried her best to provoke the attention of the above-ground Youkai, and this effort proved partially successful- however a human was sent instead.

Even though she put her plan aside to fight the human, this was merely to deter them from fighting the highly dangerous Utsuho... so I guess she's even a little bit caring for people neutral to her, too. Nice cat, really.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Rin can shape-shift between a human-like form and a cat-like form, and has a very different attack style dependant on what form she's in.

As a cat, she uses evil spirits as explosives- that is, if you shoot them, they'll release speedy, dense Danmaku. She also makes spread, spaced-out, slightly spiral-patterned Danmaku which goes at a considerable speed. Her cat form even has a spell card, called 'Cat's walk'. No, not cat-walk, although that'd be awesome, a cat-girl wearing the latest fashion, putting all the anorexic girls to shame... oh, sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, 'Cat's walk' is basically the same idea as Iku Nagae's spine spell-card... go towards the enemy, and make a shell of Danmaku as you go. However, Rin shoots this out, as she moves, releases another wave, etcetera, etcetera, until a confusing criss-cross of slow, dense, horrifically hard-to-dodge Danmaku approaches.

However, as her human-like form, she's even more deadly... so deadly, in fact, that she wins the medal for 'Hardest accomplice-type enemy ever'. She releases spread waves, like her cat version, but at breakneck speed. Now, so far, none of what I've said should sound difficult to mimic. If it does, please read up on the basics. If not, listen up... don't get cocky. The spell-card I'm going to mention is not only hard to mimic, but near impossible.

'Cursed Sprite: Zombie Fairy' is just what the name implies. She takes a moderate rest, taking to shooting simple spread fire and the occasional dense barrage, and lets all the fairies you probably killed accidentally have at your brains. As you probably know, fairies re-spawn easily, and die all the time. Thus, the soul-collector herself, Orin, has lots of these on demand. And she also knows exactly which ones were killed by her opponent, and thus picks the most grudge-filled fairies out there.

I am not a necromancer, and I don't intend to become one, but that's the only way to mimic most of Orin's spell-cards... most of them use dead fairies in some way, shape or form. So if you think it's worth it, I guess the black arts are your only choice. But, I quite frankly find her associate, Utsuho, the far more worthy subject of Mimicry.

Typist's notes: I wonder how Chen and Rin would react to each other... I guess like any two Youkai of the same species. I wonder if they'd be friends, like me and Patchy.

Something tells me fanfiction writers have both paired them together and pitted them against each other... but what if they turned out to be just friends? You know, like me and the Boss. That would be strange, huh?


	48. Searing Divine Flame, Utsuho Reiuji

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Searing Divine Flame, Utsuho Reiuji_

Utsuho 'Okuu' Reiuji is a hell-raven with an immense power... the power of Nuclear Fusion. And fission, too, but who cares when she has FUSION! A technique even outside world humans are yet to master, despite being achievable without supernatural assistance! She's simply so damn powerful... but that's all, it's simply power, there's no sophistication to it... nothing artsy, like Alice Margatroid, or cool, like Mamizou Futatsuiwa, just pure, brute, Danmaku force. But, in a serious battle, none of that really matters- and Utsuho has never, ever battled for fun. What a shame, she should chill out and play for a bit...

_Personality_

Utsuho was the caretaker of the remnants of the blazing part of hell, literally fanning the flames of hell to keep it hot. On some days, she'd have to cool it down and other times she'd have to heat it up, by heaping corpses (brought courtesy of her friend Orin) on the flames. However, according to an unnamed source simply known as ZUN, a certain God whispered to her, and encouraged her to swallow a Chinese crow-god known as the Yatagarasu, as it had all the powers of the Sun. We now know these powers to be Nuclear Fusion, Fission, the emission of light, heat... and the list goes on.

Now, Okuu isn't the brightest of all bulbs, and when that certain... God... encouraged her to swallow Yatagarasu, she obviously intended for the girl to have nuclear powers... but why? She is one of the strangest candidates to have the power of nuclear fusion bestowed upon her... anyway, you know what they say... power corrupts. And Utsuho certainly went mad with power, and did what Pinkie and the Brain do every night- she tried to take over the world. But fortunately her friend Rin brought counselling at just the right time... in the form of a human. Miraculously, despite her refusal to co-operate, the human (it's either Reimu or Marisa, I keep forgetting to ask who really did it) survived her encounter and taught her a lesson.

Her megalomania hasn't stopped, however. She has helped the Godess Suwako Moriya with a pet project known as 'Hisoutensoku', a giant robot (she gave it power to run). She also uses her nuclear abilities to maintain Hell's fires better than ever before.

All in all, she's a bit of an idiot. I mean, if I had that power, and the urge to rule the world, I'd do it in a flash... just hold the world at ransom- if they don't give in, I'll nuke 'em, kind of idea. I guess Ravens aren't smart enough for that, though...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Utsuho shows her idiocy in her Danmaku displays... she has the ability to create huge, and I mean HUGE bullets with her fusion powers, but she much prefers to simply shoot straight lines that are predictable at slants, which isn't hard or clever in mechanism. Similarly, most of the times she does use her huge bullets, she leaves enough space for a half-decent dodge attempt, succeeding only in moving the opponent away from directly in front of her.

But, when she does use that power of hers correctly, she's a menace. There's one spell-card called 'Hell and Heaven meltdown'. And this is truly terrifying. She uses the typical 'stationary bullet' trick employed by Eirin Yagokoro and Parsee Mizuhashi, only with her massive, gargantuan, glowing super-spheres. She places two of these huge things either side of her, one below and one above, and then starts off a fairly standard barrage. However, the dodging space is so limited that she'll most likely hit you. And if that's not bad enough, if she realises you're doing well, she'll intensify her moving shots. It still looks... okay at best when you see it for the art value alone. Worth mimicking, but no real fun.

Mimicking her is not easy- creating bullets that huge requires either a great amount of power or a great amount of focus. Utsuho has the former, not the latter, but if you have the latter, not the former, it can be pulled off. Just not with the same... Nuclear feeling to it. Which means you can make it rainbow, or blue-green instead of Nuclear yellow all the time... shake it up! Her none-spells are similarly simple, so long as you're able to create straight lines of middle-sized bullets. Oh... I've talked a lot, haven't I? Yutaka, type up your notes, I'm going to bed...

Typist's Notes: Utsuho is like a cartoony bad guy... not intelligent, one-dimensional, and mad with power. It's a good thing such a huge power was given to a stupid megalomaniac rather than a smart one.

Similarly, it's a good thing the power to manipulate borders is bestowed upon an intelligent, not-so power-hungry person. In all honesty, Yukari is a good person compared to Utsuho in terms of how much she cares for Gensokyo.


	49. The Closed Eyes of Love, Koishi Komeiji

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Closed Eyes of Love, Koishi Komeiji_

Koishi Komeiji, like her older sister, is a Satori. She was once capable of reading merely thoughts, however now she has the ability to read people's subconscious. So she can see bottled-up desires, basal instincts, repressed traumas... all the things Satori wishes she could. However, Koishi didn't really want these powers... anyway, that's for the personality section. Her Danmaku routines are... insane. Insane as the subconscious of Ripper Roo, Judge Doom, and the Pyro all rolled into one. That, and she has... the power of love! Oh no, we're all doomed!

_Personality_

Koishi is... a strange case. I know I've said this a lot in this book, but this girl right here is strange. She, like Satori, could read minds. However, she noticed how Satori was hated for her ability (I actually think she was just hated for being a bit of a nuisance with her abilities) and decided to close her third eye... the one that allowed her to read minds. Satori couldn't understand why, but still loved her as sisters do. But, one day, Satori found out she could no longer read her sister's mind... but Koishi had found out something greater. She could read people's subconscious. However, this led to further dissatisfaction.

Eventually she decided to run away. Being able to read the subconscious, she knows the best way to act in order to be ignored by others. Ignorance is all instinctive, you see, it's your brain's way of valuing which memories are important to keep and which ones aren't. No conscious thought is required in most ignorance (although one can ignore things willingly), and travelling in a way that subconscious ignorance can be guaranteed basically grants Koishi access to anywhere. So, despite the rules on underground Youkai being above ground, she regularly goes up here to satisfy her curiosity. And with no repercussions.

For all I know, I could be being watched by her now... creepy. Ever since she gained the ability to read the subconscious, she's become incredibly care-free, and loves to toy with people's minds, especially via Danmaku displays. To the next section!

_Notes on Mimicry_

Koishi's Danmaku patterns are all to do with one thing- the mind. All the weird and wonderful things associated with the mind, like the Freudian psyche, Id, Ego and Superego. Her Danmaku to do with Id involves, for whatever reason, hearts. I guess it's to do with how society still uses the term 'thinking with the heart' when referring to instinctive, Id-based thinking. She spreads them out, putting slight curve on each and every bullet. This forms an over-lapping, confusing pattern which requires, somewhat obviously, Id-based thinking to overcome.

And imitating it is also very basal- think of how your instincts work and base the routine on your own, rather than try to read your opponent's Id... actually, interestingly enough, male and female mimickers, as well as human and youkai mimickers, have different renditions of this Danmaku. Even though in the majority of humans and youkai there are shared instincts, Youkai Id is far more predatory, and thus the Danmaku display is sharper-curved and slightly faster. Human Id is slower, conservative and denser, showing a conservation-of-effort type Id displayed in early man during the epoch of Agriculture. Female Id tends to overlap a lot more than male Id, and Male Id has its cross-over points lower down on the field than Females (probably due to a more sex-orientated base instinct- did you know that while Females look at the eyes of unfamiliar living things, but Males look at the Face and Crotch. Strange, eh?).

Her spell-card relating to Superego is also a heart-based one- this time bringing hearts towards herself from behind you, representing suppression of the Id. This is the very definition of Superego- Ego being the 'civilised' part of your mind, and Superego being a state where the Ego is so influential that the Id is almost entirely inhibited. She does several displays that look like the kind of imagery a person with Synaesthesia sees... seeing pain, tasting colours, and all the rest... it's a true joy to watch, as well as attempt to mimic. Not only that, but the sheer difficulty of it makes it fully worthwhile to learn, and incorporating it into a Danmaku routine is unquestionably a brilliant idea.

Yutaka, do you have any lingering thoughts within your subconscious?

Typist's Notes: Koishi should become a psychologist. She has become so adept at peering into people's instincts that she'd be better than most criminal psychologists, if not all.

That said, I imagine exposure to too many evil people would cause her to go as mad as the people she reads the Id of... if Psychopaths have Ids.

Wait, of course they do, what a psychopath lacks is Ego, not Id. That's why they apparently have no conscience. Ran seems to think all Youkai are like that too, but I can definitely say there's some degree of Ego in every living creature... even things like Dogs, Vultures and Cacti. Cacti can sing, you know? Oh, strange references are the Boss' department, I shouldn't try to do it...


	50. Little Dowser General, Nazrin

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Little Dowser General, Nazrin_

Nazrin is a mouse youkai who specialises in Treasure-hunting, and is a selectively tough opponent. She's the leader of all mice, youkai or none, so has a prominent role in Youkai society, yet is a mere underling to a Tiger Youkai named Shou Toramaru, a fellow treasure hunter. When in possession of her master's jewelled Pagoda, she suddenly becomes a whole lot more powerful, and starts to use more confusing techniques.

_Personality_

Nazrin is almost a split personality in that she can act as both a grandiose leader and a subservient minion. Being head of her entire species (or population in that area), she can be strong-willed, and has kept the Mouse youkai population united in their cause for survival by reducing arguments within the species, thus making it more likely they will survive an encounter with other, more predatory species of Youkai, like for example, Cat Youkai. She uses her mouse underlings as assistants when searching for treasure, and the non-youkai mice are usually the most useful in recovering items (as precious items have a tendency to end up in small crevices- it's just the rules of life, I guess).

At the same time, she recovers items _for _her master, as well as getting her minions to bring things _to _her. Her master is Shou Toramaru, as I mentioned before, and she often has to keep track of all the valuables Shou has. Shou is rather careless and will often forget to bring valuables with her. So it's usually up to Nazrin to pick up the pieces. Not that she won't take some for themselves. Nazrin considers herself sneaky when she finds a dropped item of Shou's before she notice it's lost and keeps it for herself, but the fact is her mouse underlings probably do the same, but more likely with food than treasure... most mice aren't as greedy as Nazrin. She's sort of like a pirate... one with mouse ears, that is.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Nazrin's fighting ability is almost negligible in most circumstances, and is very simple in form. Her non-spells consist of vertically-aimed lines of Danmaku that are randomly, but amply spaced out, so it's almost impossible to get hit by the attack. Her spell-cards are similarly unimpressive, ranging from spaced-out lasers that hit 'edges' and rain easy-to-dodge Danmaku downwards and towards you, to simple spread-circle Danmaku. However, a notable trait of Nazrin's is her ability to summon some kind of Crystal Barrier around herself. This is a protective wall made of three impenetrable crystals- this would be useful, except it rotates, and leaves plenty of openings, albeit only at selective times.

All of these routines are easy to master, but not really worth it either. Forming a shield is as simple as buying one- should you have any object that can refract and reflect light and has a high melting point, it'll do. Ionic compound-based substances do the best, the bigger the ionic charge difference, the better. Potassium dichromate is my recommended substance for the job, and it, like most ionic substances, forms crystals. Hence why Nazrin's shields work so well. Non-crystalline substances that also work include frosted bullet-proof glass and Carbon nano-fibre based material.

However, when in possession of her master's Pagoda, she becomes far more erratic and dangerous in fighting style. Unfortunately, just like Flandre's Laevateinn, this object is the cause of the whole power itself, and thus you need to own (or steal) the object yourself in order to mimic her better routines. Such a shame. Nazrin's Danmaku is simple, as this isn't her primary ability- she's a pirate, through and through.

Yar har, eedle di dee, being a pirate is alright with me, do what you want 'cos a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yutaka, anything to add?

Typist's Notes: Oh... Lazy-town isn't a particularly grown-up reference. But yes, Nazrin isn't all that powerful. Isn't all that nice either. Because we live in the sky, Nazrin actually tried to invade the mansion and steal some things. The Boss was asleep at the time, but fortunately I'm not the kind of girl to stand on a chair and scream at mice- instead I kept forming endless corridors to confuse her.

She soon cried for help, and I made a deal that as long as she kept out of our mansion, she wouldn't try to rob us. She hasn't shown up since. So at least she keeps to her word.


	51. Cheery Forgotten Umbrella, Kogasa Tatara

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Cheery Forgotten Umbrella, Kogasa Tatara_

Kogasa Tatara is an Umbrella Youkai (not as crazy as it seems, trust me) who loves nothing more than scaring humans. In fact, that's usually how she spends her days. Her Danmaku routines are moderately good, but are easy-to-read and usually are easily dodged. Human Mimickers can quite easily provoke her into using her Danmaku by insisting that you're not surprised by her presence.

_Personality_

Kogasa is a simple youkai who, simply put, is a bit of a wannabe horror movie director... she's always trying and trying to scare humans, but unfortunately the majority of the time she comes across a more-powerful-than-usual human, like Reimu, Marisa, or Sanae, who aren't really afraid of anything most humans are. She reads classic ghost stories in order to improve her scaring technique, but these attempts are usually fruitless. It's probably because she's reading old-age Gothic Literature- which is, by today's standards, hackneyed and a little bit stupid. Perhaps she need some books from the 19th Century Gothic Revival period- Charles Dickens' _The Signalman _is a good example of where she's going wrong.

Whereas true Gothic Novels simply throw 'scary' stuff at you, one by one, with no rhyme or reason or... well, anything at all, Gothic Revival books work at building atmosphere, often-times don't show what the 'monster' looks like, and keep it a mystery as to whether it's all in the victim's heads or whether it's due to something supernatural. What the girl needs to do is wait until her victim is somewhere rumoured to be 'spooky', and keep in the shadows, making a sound every now and then but never giving herself away. That's what true scariness is... thinking that you know something's there but never quite sure. Assuming she doesn't want to take the 'massacre film' route, which I think she doesn't... she's one of the least dangerous of Youkai to humans, as she needs humans to be alive to be frightened...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Kogasa's Danmaku is usually spread-type, with each line of Danmaku slightly curved to force the opponent to move as they dodge. An interesting feature is the fact the bullets actually cycle through the hues of the visible spectrum of light as they travel. Apart from that, she's thoroughly boring in the non-spell department.

However, she has an odd thing with throwing Umbrellas into her spell attacks. These are erratic, curved-trajectory, and huge... and very painful to the touch. Fortunately for the opponent, these are easily destroyed. Her thing with umbrellas stems from the fact that she was once an umbrella herself. What's more, there are umbrella youkai around in places other to Gensokyo! There are places called 'Abcities', that is, reverse versions of cities where disposed-of junk go. A place called 'Unlondon' has a healthy population of Umbrella Youkai who identify themselves as 'Unbrellas'. These are just like Kogasa- living umbrellas. Who knows, they may be what she's throwing in her routines- I know that if I throw a regular umbrella, they don't curve back towards me...

These umbrella projectiles also act as turrets at times, and overall are just plain difficult to predict. This makes her a half-worthwhile candidate for mimicry. The way to mimic her is simple on the most part- the only difficulty is getting umbrellas to shoot things. This requires you to either create Danmaku close to where it is and make it look like it's shooting it, when really it isn't, or simply save effort and don't bother with those cards- after all, Kogasa has plenty of other cool tricks besides her shooting Umbrellas...

Typist's Notes: Ah, Kogasa... I wonder if she knows Brokkenbroll, the great Unbrellissimo of Unlondon... he's definitely an umbrella youkai in that he, like Kogasa, is humanoid in form. Maybe Unbrellas are half-way youkai... not quite there yet, but almost a Youkai.

Maybe we should try and find Brokkenbroll, he would definitely fit in here in Gensokyo, being ridiculously powerful and being the leader of a whole race, and whatnot...


	52. Nyuudou wielding Buddhist, Ichirin Kumoi

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Nyuudou-wielding Youkai Buddhist, Ichirin Kumoi_

Ichirin Kumoi is a Youkai with the quite frankly awesome ability to use Nyuudou. Nyuudou are big, scary creatures so powerful they actually _are _Danmaku in themselves. Ichirin's personal Nyuudou is named Unzan, and in this article I'll discuss the powers and personalities of both Ichirin and Unzan, as one is rarely seen without the other. In fact, I've never seen them apart...

_Personality_

Ichirin is a straightforward kind of girl who was devoted to protecting the Palanquin Ship, as her mistress and role model, Byakuren Hijiri was relying on the crew of the Palanquin to revive her. Ichirin was only a Buddhist servant of Byakuren, and had no affiliation with the ship other than both were subservient to the monk. She seems like the kind of person who makes allied work successful, puts any differences aside for a similar cause. In fact, the way she uses Unzan proves she's very into teamwork...

Unzan is one of the few males in Gensokyo, and is, essentially, a great big cloud-man. He has fists of fury, and looks rather angry whenever you see his face in battle. But according to Ichirin, he's like a kindly old man at heart, and is actually only mean to those he considers 'Liars', 'Cheaters' and 'Enemies of Ichirin'. But he never talks much, sort of like Sooty from _The Sooty Show_, but rather 'whispers' to Ichirin, and lets her speak on his behalf. To be honest, it's strange to see such a big guy have such a problem with speaking to others. Maybe he's got such a booming voice that he's afraid he'll frighten people unintentionally or something. Yutaka, onto the next section!

_Notes on Mimicry_

When it comes to mimicry, one can only imitate Ichirin. And, to be frank, Ichirin alone isn't that worth imitating. She can make criss-crossing meshes of lasers and lines of pointed Danmaku, but nothing spectacular that can't be dodged by the average opponent. Unzan, on the other hand, can use his head, fists, and eyes in various ways to create Danmaku to hit Ichirin's enemies.

His fists are lethal in themselves, but they also leave behind bullets, and his eyes can shoot lasers. He's sort of like a giant robot- going close to him is a bad idea because he'll crush you with ease and saying far away from him is no good either because he has a good projectile repertoire backing him up. The only possible way to imitate him is by attempting the grow to ridiculously massive sizes. This takes an awful lot of energy if one is becoming massive via regular 'forced biomass' conversion- this means you undergo a period of next to no motion, and give yourself a high-protein, low fat diet. It rarely ever works, and once you start to move again, you become exhausted quickly, hence it's a low-reward, high-effort strategy. However, if successful, you'll maintain your huge size for life, which is always a big bonus. No pun intended. It could be a curse as well, I guess... anyhow, this method is not recommended for merely the imitation of Unzan.

I've heard that there's a mask that allows the wearer to become massive for a short amount of time as long as they can use magic... it's in the same location as the place I acquired my aquarium's 'Zora eggs', in some temple called 'Stone Temple'. Apparently you need to turn the world upside-down or something to get it, so I think that method may also be too much effort for a relatively low reward. Well, if any of you fellow mimickers find a way to imitate Unzan, then please tell me and the mimicker community about this way, you see, we're in it together- us mimickers must know the same amount of tricks, other wise we would be imitators of everyone- we need to imitate each other too! To tell all to our comrades... so is the way of the Mimicker. Hey, we should make a team! Say, if the mimickers reading this got together, we could form an unstoppable guild of elite students of mimicry! We'll be unbeatable! AH HA HA HA!

Typist's Notes: I'm not typing any more, as the Boss is currently having a maniacal laughing fit at the moment, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop.

It seems he got sidetracked, once again. I fear to see him as part of a guild. Knowing him, he'd try to establish himself as a leader. And then there'd be a fight for the pecking order... which would ruin all my hard work at tidying the mansion... oh well, I guess I can always reform the house if it got too bad...


	53. Palanquin's Captain, Minamitsu Murasa

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Ghost of a Drowning Incident, Minamitsu Murasa_

Minamitsu Murasa was once a cabin girl on an unnamed sailing boat. She fell overboard and drowned, and convinced she was pushed overboard, she became a ghost that spent her days sinking ships, hoping to find the ship which she died on, to get revenge on what she thought were her murderers. Her ability over the years has developed into the ability to capsize ships. Her Danmaku also has a nautical feel to it, using giant anchors and what-not. Onto the next section!

_Personality_

Minamitsu Murasa is quite an intelligent ghost, and knows just about everything about the ocean she drowned in- she has roamed it for thousands of years, so there's no surprise there. However, she has long since abandoned that ocean after being 'saved' by Byakuren Hijiri. The story goes like this:

Once upon a time, Byakuren Hijiri was just sailing across the ocean when BOOM! Her ship was capsized by Minamitsu. Sorry, sorry, I'll take it seriously from now on. Minamitsu was sinking ships as usual, and noticed a powerful presence was in a certain vessel- one containing Byakuren. She sank it, thinking perhaps she could gain some sort of high reputation for sinking such an eminent person. But when she sank the ship, Byakuren didn't go down with it... instead she sailed on what was an invisible boat, but soon became a visible, shining vessel... that looked just like the ship Minamitsu fell out of.

Minamitsu was shocked, surprised that her efforts had failed. Byakuren asked her, "You were looking for this boat, right? That's why you've been killing all those humans...". Minamitsu nodded, and Byakuren told her that she was now the captain of this ship, as only the deceased could Captain it. She also allowed the ship access to Makai, and other places. In other words, Byakuren had given Minamitsu the right to go anywhere she'd like, and in the process stopped her wanting to sink ships... she'd fulfilled and completed Minamitsu's existence, despite the fact she had attempted to kill her.

A long time has passed, and ever since, Minamitsu has been a peaceful, simple captain satisfied with her right of way. She has garnered a few youkai crew members, including Nazrin, Shou Toramaru, and Nue Houjuu. Nue Houjuu is a disloyal and flaky member, but the others are loyal and love their Captain, due to her generally kind and respectable personality. Ever since she received her own ship, the Palanquin, she's been an altruistic sort who looks out for her friends, but not much else. She, like a lot of other feared Youkai, was sealed within the underground, just like how Byakuren was sealed in Makai. But... something to do with Utsuho's antics sprung a geyser that launched her ship out of the underground, prompting her to attempt to sail to Makai, and return the favour to Byakuren by granting her access to the land of living again.

So, loyalty can also be added to the 'good traits' list. She's actually a really likeable person, but I would have hated to have known her in her ship-sinking days... I imagine she was just a typical homicidal maniac back then...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Her Danmaku is nautical in looks, that is, she uses Anchors an awful lot. Not just regular anchors (even though they'd do, being hit by a huge slab of metal always hurts), though, but highly energised Anchors the size of... well, the size of Unzan's fists (see the previous article). Just like Unzan's fists, they generate spots of Danmaku as they fly forwards. They also crash against those mysterious things known as 'edges', staying still and lethal for a little while longer. The key to imitating these involves having a collection of Anchors at your house.

If you do, then bad news! You also need an amazing, cute assistant like the typist of this book, as she makes them huge for me during battle. If you have your anchor collection, and a method of enlarging them like I do, then please continue- as you can successfully mimic Cap'n Murasa! The key is being able to hold the anchor, keep it steady, and imbue the anchor with energy while you're using energy to hold it. This, as you may have guessed, tires you out quickly. Once the anchor starts to glow, throw it towards the enemy... and watch as sparks literally fly off the things!

It's so worth the effort if you can do it, however, if you try using your imitation against the real Minamitsu, she'll laugh at you... you see, she's a ghost, and for ghosts, physical strength is not an object, so she'll pull off the trick far quicker than you ever will (especially if you're a human mimicker, although I wouldn't recommend mimicking her at all- you'd probably break your back) and you will feel the pain of several tons of energy-filled steel hitting you in the chest... it hurts, trust me, I've been there.

Typist's notes: I'm beginning to notice why my Boss has an edge over most mimickers... he's willing to work with others. I help him out, and he's not too proud to acknowledge that I help him out... should I be feeling used? I'm not sure.

Mimickers usually have a certain grudge against teamwork, as they believe they are everyone's power combined anyway, and don't need others to work well, kind of like Neo Metal Sonic from _Sonic Heroes_. The Boss certainly has the pride of a mimicker, but he knows when he needs help. I guess that's good, in a way.


	54. Follower of Byakuren, Shou Toramaru

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Follower of Byakuren, Shou Toramaru_

Shou Toramaru is a Buddhist Youkai Tiger, and similarly to Ichirin, is a massive fan of the most famous Youkai to become a Buddhist, Byakuren Hijiri. She has been a disciple to the Buddhist peace-god Bishamonten for quite a while, ever since Byakuren had proven to the God that Youkai can be peaceful, wonderful people too. Byakuren has done so much for us, I don't know why humans have such a problem with her... but, anyway, just like Minamitsu Murasa, Shou Toramaru was part of a group of Youkai who wanted to free Byakuren from the clutches of Makai as Byakuren had done her a massive favour... if it wasn't for her, Shou would never have received the Pagoda she holds so dearly.

_Personality_

Shou is a devoted disciple of Japanese Buddhism, and thus believes in peace. But anyone familiar with the Japanese Buddhist's Pseudo-Gods will know that Bishamonten is a God of destruction- he brings destruction to those who cause it. In other words, he... or she regulates the destructive side of Karma, making sure anyone causing ruination will ultimately come to ruin. So Shou's personality is very much a justice-loving one, but also a 'two wrongs make a right' sort of person. So don't cross her.

Her Pagoda can do just that- bring about the swift demise of those causing demise. It works more effectively on more destructive people, so, if she comes across, say, a regular mass-murderer of fairies, her Pagoda will be unbelievable powerful. But if she comes across a true pacifist, like Yutaka, the Pagoda will be powerless, but also, Shou would not have the urge to attack anyway.

She has the ability to attract treasures, and takes this ability for granted so much so that she's actually careless with her possessions. She regularly loses precious items (See Nazrin's article) and simply leaves it for the treasure retrieval unit of mice that her servant, Nazrin commands. So in that sense, she's lazy. However, her devotion to Buddhism, as twisted a devotion it is, is second to none, and she was utterly obsessed with rescuing the one who made it all possible for her... she's an honest, loyal person, just like Minamitsu post ship-sinking. In fact, the whole crew of the Palanquin don't seem like bad guys at all... well, except Nue Houjuu... why were they even bosses? Ulp... er, you didn't read anything fourth-wall breaking...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Shou Toramaru, quite simply put, is unmimickable. All of her power comes from her Pagoda... she never uses any of her own power, as that'd violate her Buddhist ethic. She merely carries out the punishment Bishamonten deems sufficient. Still, she can choose whether or not to punish a particular individual, but ultimately it's all down to her Buddhist God.

Thus I cannot give you any advice on how to mimic except for what I said about Nazrin... try to steal her Pagoda, and maybe you'll gain ability to create the unpredictable, suddenly-bending laser-type Danmaku the Pagoda is famous for creating, but perhaps the, you know, all-knowing, Karma-reading God may get onto you anyway and make the Pagoda powerless... that said, Nazrin seemed to use it just fine... maybe Bishamonten trusts Nazrin more than others...

Typist's notes: For an animal Youkai, Shou Toramaru is an extremely civilised, highly peaceful woman... sort of like Ran. The Boss invited Shou over, and she unleashed a fairly easy-to-dodge barrage at the Boss... but didn't attack me at all. I guess pacifism has perks after all...

In fact, she merely had tea with me. It was nice. She says she's thinking of settling down and having children with a lion youkai, but I warned her that Lion-tiger offspring form 'Ligers', which due to the sex-linked nature of the Growth Hormone control gene in Big Cats, can sometimes end up unable to stop growing, making for an uncontrollable, perpetually hungry youkai that usually dies young... so I recommended her to not to go down that road... to stick to her own species for children.

I recommend the same for you, Boss, if you're reading. Human-youkai hybrids are uncomfortable in every sense, it's not fair to bring a being into the world that's doomed to unhappiness...


	55. Great Sealed Magician, Byakuren Hijiri

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Great Sealed Magician, Byakuren Hijiri_

Byakuren Hijiri is a Youkai Magician who also has the distinction of being a Buddhist. She's incredibly powerful, and has been through quite a roller-coaster of a life. But one thing's for sure... she's done more than anyone (apart from maybe Yukari Yakumo) to try and bridge the rift between humans and youkai, and wanted more than anything to make a society where humans and youkai could coexist. But, unfortunately enough, she's yet to succeed... in Gensokyo, at least. In the outside world, her utopia has unwittingly been formed, as youkai exist there, under cover and fitting in with humans as if one of their own... like, for example, myself. Anyway, I'll get onto her personality now.

_Personality_

Byakuren is a human-turned-youkai, similarly to Alice Margatroid, it was due to magical power that she gained status as a Youkai. She learnt the Buddhist way from her brother, Myouren Hijiri, and after his untimely death, she became obsessed with finding a way to prolong life. She turned to magic, and found that it was an effective way to reduce ageing significantly. The longer she lived, the more she realised that Youkai, despite by law of the religion, should be exterminated, were in fact people who could desire peace just as much as the next human. So, when she was appointed head Monk of Myouren's temple, she did the mercy of sparing Youkai she was meant to destroy, but kept the public unaware of this.

Eventually she did go public, and thought to let Youkai into human society... every last one. This gave birth to tragedy, and the human-eating Youkai killed most of Byakuren's human followers... and thus Byakuren and her influence were considered evil and she was promptly sealed in Makai. Of course her good deeds for the civilised Youkai hadn't gone unnoticed, and eventually she was brought back out of Makai by Minamitsu and her pirate crew...

I don't care how you slice it, for us Youkai, Byakuren is a heroine, showing that Youkai aren't just capable of so-called 'Humanity', but at times can be less bigoted than humans. Human mimickers who hate her, remember this: a strike to Byakuren is a strike to every redeemable Youkai in Gensokyo. She was a pioneer, a peace-maker, and it's such a shame she misjudged Youkai-kind as a whole... she trusted us too much, and I feel sad to know that there are some Youkai who let her down...

_Notes on Mimicry_

Byakuren is a skilful wielder of Danmaku, and has a varied arsenal of attacks, ranging from curved lasers, to butterfly-type Danmaku, to restricting sheet-lasers... Byakuren's long life has given her extremely high knowledge of every in and out of magic, and she can do just about anything.

She's even a little bit of a mimicker, and seems to have met Shinki, queen of Makai while she was down there, as one of her spells is definitely a recall to that. The whole idea of mimicking Byakuren is to get good at the basics of magic, then the advanced stuff, and then just hope you've observed her well enough to be able to tell what's going on when she performs her attacks.

Using horizontally orientated curved lasers also reminds me of Tewi Inaba... you don't think... no, if she knew about Eientei, she'd have taken the Hourai elixir instead of using magic to prolong her life. Strange, though, it looks just like the trails of curved Danmaku of the usually not-worth mimicking Tewi Inaba... wow, she's a better mimicker than I, I don't care for mimicking cards from Shoot the Bullet... er... spell cards that appear in the Bunbunmaru paper.

Byakuren is a magical genius, and it'll take time and effort to mimic her effectively, but the rewards are truly stellar. Take it away, Yutaka!

Typist's Notes: Byakuren is my idol! She's done so much for equal rights! She reminds me of my friend from years back when I lived in Japan... in fact, she's got an uncanny resemblance... no, that can't be... you don't think... um, I'll have to ask the boss if I can go to the Myouren Temple and check this out for myself.


	56. Inefficient Reporter, Hatate Himekaidou

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Inexperienced Spoiler Reporter, Hatate Himekaidou_

Hatate Himekaidou is a Tengu reporter, similar to Aya Shameimaru, but unlike Aya Shameimaru, her paper is neither popular nor worth reading. It's terrible, mainly because she uses her ability to write it... Spirit Photography. Basically, she can use her special camera to draw images from various archives, then imprints them onto her paper. She doesn't use a press, but rather hand-writes alongside her Spirit Photographs. Yep, I can see why no-one wants to read her newspaper...

_Personality_

Hatate is what they call 'the competitive Yandere'. Most of the time, she's calm and uninterested by anything, but if there's something competing with her, her sanity disappears and she avidly tries to beat the perceived competition, not resting until she's won.

Hence why she once tried to do something other than spirit photography... she tried traditional photography, like Aya does, as she came to realise that the reason why Aya was so renowned was because she covered new events, not events already covered by the archives... I mean, why wasn't that obvious? If you use Google Images... uh, Spirit Photography, you're never going to interest a society so intrigued by new information, are you?

Her camera's pretty cool. It looks like a mobile phone from the outside world, and has internet-like capabilities with its accessing of archives and whatnot... you know, she should consider getting a press, and going out reporting where Aya _doesn't _go rather than competing with her in the same area. But she's so damn competitive, I don't think that'll happen. In fact, I suggested that to her, and she simply laughed my idea off, not even thinking to take my picture or interview me... is this girl even a tengu, or is the Tokin just for decoration... you know, like me?

_Notes on Mimicry_

Her Danmaku routines are... disappointing, especially for a Tengu. Tengu don't usually try their hardest, and Aya is living proof of that... whenever she's out shooting pictures, she patronises the target by not firing any Danmaku... the majority of the time. And even when she does, it's simple, spread, and obviously meaning nothing to Aya.

With Hatate, her attempts at 'Coercive reporting' are obviously desperate, she is quite clearly trying her very best and even uses spirit photography to create Danmaku when desperate. That said, it's not that she hasn't driven Aya to the same level of desperation, it's just she's far easier to get to that level. And when she gets to it, she still isn't worth mimicking. And that makes her a bit of a whelp for a Tengu. That said, she rarely goes outside, that would seem to give her an excuse for being so pathetic for her kind. Any notes, Yutaka?

Typist's Notes: I think the Boss was a little harsh of Hatate, she's not that weak... and why's that such a bad thing? She's a reporter, not a warrior! But her journalism methods are sub-par, I must admit. I could create the articles she does, and have about the same readership should I publish it, as she just bases her articles on things everyone already knows about... no-one likes to read that, do they?


	57. Silent Moonlight, Luna Child

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Silent Moonlight, Luna Child_

Now, I don't usually write about fairies, as their Danmaku is usually uncreative and easy to dodge, however, there are more exceptions then Cirno... like Luna Child, Star Sapphire and Sunny Milk. Together they make the team known as the 'Three Mischievous Fairies', but their abilities are notable even on their own. Luna Child's abilities are specifically to do with the moon, and her Danmaku is usually a trapping-type pattern, designed to lure an enemy into 'safety, before having the bullets close in there. Well, I must leap to the next section before I prattle on too much.

_Personality_

Luna Child is the calmer, more collected of the three mischievous fairies, and is usually the voice of reason out of the trio. She's not the brightest of the three, however, and thus fails to come up with decent plans for their next prank.

It should be noted, however, that she's highly diplomatic, and is the quickest one out of the three to be believed if ever they have to come up with an excuse. So she sort of acts as the spokesperson of the three mischievous fairies, that is, when persuasion is their goal. If in battle, Sunny Milk usually overshadows her, as Sunny gets far more worked up over battles than Luna Child does.

I don't really know much about her beyond that, so I guess I should move on to mimicking her.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Luna Child, like the other two of her peers, are quite interesting in that some of her Danmaku routines are actually unavoidable... only if you have some method to dissipate or stop the bullets dead do you actually stand a chance of dodging the danmaku. Fortunately for us Youkai and Humans, their bullets are harmless to everyone but fairies... being hit by their more complex danmaku feels like if someone threw some crumbs at you... which is strange, because most fairy attacks, despite their predictability, are pretty lethal if they hit.

Maybe they traded their power for style... and my goodness, does Luna Child have style. Her Danmaku usually mixes spread-type Danmaku with clumps that, at first fly straight, then stop, and go towards you. It is possible to evade as a Youkai or human, but somewhat difficult... the only one truly able to dodge her attacks with ease is the infamous ice fairy, Cirno. She can freeze the bullets quite easily, turning them into harmless ice.

Fortunately for us mimickers, we can simply imitate Cirno's amazing bullet freezing technique (see Cirno's entry) and take her on should we want to not 'cheat' and dodge instead of just withstanding the bullets. After all, it's looking as you dodge that allows you to mimic effectively in most cases! Luna Child draws her power from the moon, and similarly, it's easier to imitate Luna Child at night rather than day, when the moon's light is more prominent in the sky.

Yutaka, have you anything to add?

Typist's notes: Luna Child is the kind of person I'd be if I were a fairy... even if I was illiterate like the majority of the fairy population, I'd still be the calm, resolute one. There's no need to show off or have a riot for no reason, is there?


	58. Pouring Starlight, Star Sapphire

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Pouring Starlight, Star Sapphire_

Star Sapphire is, like Luna Child, one of the mischievous fairies. She is the more cowardly, know-when-to-quit sort of member of the group, willing to start fights but not necessarily complete them. Her power is Star-based, that is, she gathers energy from cosmic rays from distant stars. Thus her abilities are fairly out-there and astronomical, but still... she's only a fairy, right?

_Personality_

Star Sapphire, by every definition, is a conservationist. She usually aims to pull off a certain prank, and will contribute as much as she can before being in danger of getting in trouble. Unlike the other two, if the victim of a prank from the three fairies notices who it is doing the joke, Star Sapphire will have usually ran away, leaving the other two to take the wrap while she gets off scot-free.

You'd think that would make her the hated one of the group, but due to her more proactive nature when it comes to coming up with ideas for pranks, she's usually favoured more than Luna Child by the so-called 'leader' of the trio, Sunny Milk. That said, Star Sapphire's usually the one who comes up with the best ideas, but has not once thought of taking the prominent position as 'leader'. Perhaps she knows that this would cause friction, and thus would perhaps get her in trouble. She's smart like that, I guess.

_Notes on Mimicry_

As I mentioned before, Star Sapphire has cosmic-based Danmaku, and tends to use star-shaped bullets, and uses them in very innovative, and quite frankly, cool ways.

She fires flaming bullets outwards, leaving trails of barely-moving star Danmaku, forms spread-circles of large stars, and also rebounding crystal-type Danmaku. Once again, it's a miracle that her overly creative, and sometimes unavoidable Danmaku is fairly harmless. However, due to the tightly-packed nature of her Danmaku, imitating her when against the ice fairy is not recommended... the freezing wave will spread like wildfire straight towards you... in fact, that's her on weakness... she does tight spaces too well.

I can't honestly say how she can draw power from the stars and expect to gain much, but all I can say is it's a less flaky method of receiving power than the moon or the sun... they can both be blocked from view at some point, but Stars surround the earth- there's always a star pointing at a specific area of earth. Whereas the moon won't always reflect light to our portion of Earth, and the Sun won't always shine on our time-zone, there's always radiation from distant stars coming in. So thus she stays moderately powerful all the time, unlike Sunny Milk, who is super powerful on Sunny Days and pitifully weak on cloudy days and at night. Eh, not much else to say here, you have anything to add, Yutaka?

Typist's Notes: Is it just me, or does Star Sapphire look a lot like Kaguya Houraisan... you know, in fairy get-up? She's definitely got a certain charm to her that the other two don't have. Maybe it's all the Stars she makes... they're so dangerous, yet pretty... for some reason I don't feel the same way about Marisa's stars. I guess blue stars look nicer than green ones.


	59. Shining Sunlight, Sunny Milk

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Shining Sunlight, Sunny Milk_

Sunny Milk is hopefully the last fairy I'll ever have to talk about in this book... it's sort of embarrassing talking about these insanely weak little creatures as anything other than laughing stocks. Anyway, Sunny Milk's the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the Three Mischievous Fairies, but seen as none of the others challenge her position, it's probably fair to say that she's the genuine leader also. She gains her power from the same source we all do... the Sun, although she receives energy in a much more direct way than most of us... like a moving plant, almost...

_Personality_

Sunny Milk is the driving force behind the Three Mischievous Fairies' antics, and is the one who insists on playing all the pranks on people, despite not being so good at formulating the plans... like a CEO who relies heavily on Middle Management to organize the company, or George W Bush of the outside world. However, unlike George W Bush, when she works with her colleagues, she tends to be successful in things she attempts, and has made good efforts at reading.

She's a brash leader, shouting commands here, there and everywhere to her two subordinates, but when she thinks about what she's commanding them to do, she can be just the driving force necessary for them to pull off whatever it is they're trying to do. She's not the hardest worker, but she tends to use poor weather as an excuse for being lazy. That's fairly good lying for a fairy when it comes down to it.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Sunny Milk is the 'unpredictable' type out of the three fairies. While Luna Child uses well-placed Danmaku that traps, and Star Sapphire uses slow, dense, rebounding Danmaku, Sunny Milk uses spread out Danmaku- but it's going at breakneck speed, so it still requires skill to dodge it. In fact, due to the fact that there's so much space, Cirno's freezing technique is almost ineffective, but also this makes dodging much easier than it could be.

But still, on a Sunny day, this Danmaku is so fast that it could rival Fujiwara no Mokou's spell-card 'Forgiveness: A innocent man's death'... the bullets are barely seen before they either pass you or hit you. The enemy requires good instincts to dodge Sunny Milks attacks, but not a lot of skill. So if you come across an intellectual, try some of Sunny Milk's routines on them, they probably won't expect an instinct-based attack.

She also uses lasers, but those have already been surpassed in every way by every other worthwhile youkai or even human... no offence, Human Mimickers. Sunny happens to be the easiest to provoke into battling you, so observing her couldn't be easier. If you're lucky, all three will attack you at once... then some interesting routines take place.

Yutaka, I have no more on these fairies, I'm done now... what? No, I will NOT do Lily White or Daiyousei! They're not notable! They're not!

Typist's Notes: I don't get how the boss can be getting lazy with this book, it's not like he's the one typing this up... all he does is stand and talk. Sorry, that was uncalled for, I guess the Boss has to go out and research the subjects...

I wonder if he's been tricked by the fairies, he doesn't seem to like them. Or maybe he just sees them as insignificant.


	60. Echoing Sutra Chant, Kyouko Kasodani

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Echoing Sutra Chant, Kyouko Kasodani_

Kyouko Kasodani is a Yamabiko who works at the Myouren temple, and seems to be able to manipulate collision boundaries, although technically she only manipulates sound. She's known for being able to imitate animal calls, artificial noise, and even sirens... sort of like the sound effect guy from Police Academy. However, all her Danmaku reflects is that she's able to create collision boundaries for her Danmaku to bounce off of. Let's not waste any time, lets gaze into Kyouko's soul!

_Personality_

Kyouko Kasodani was once a typical Yamabiko, that is, her job was mainly 'echoing' any sounds made by humans climbing mountains, but because as of recent people have been blaming these noises on the reflection of sound waves (it's actually a combination of both on a mountain...) Kyouko's existence has recently become an empty one. She decided to turn her mind to faith, and found Buddhism. Naturally it isn't customary for a Youkai to become a Buddhist, but she had found the Myouren Temple ran by Byakuren Hijiri, so it was all good in that respect. Her ability to mimic sounds perfectly makes her the ideal candidate for reciting Buddhist Sutras.

She's a newcomer in the Myouren Temple, and as such is kind of like the errand monkey at the moment. Not that she has a problem with it, she's a hard worker who prefers manual labour over anything that requires thought anyway. That isn't implying she's stupid, because she's actually quite smart, and in a way I envy her mimicking ability. She can emulate other's voices to the semitone, and that requires skill in my eyes.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Kyouko Kasodani has... interesting but ineffective Danmaku. I say that because she has a unique gimmick with her Danmaku... she can form rectangles and even circles that cause her own Danmaku to rebound, but not others. Also, similarly to the Prismrivers, her Danmaku is sound-based, which is always fun to mimic.

The Danmaku she creates is neither dense, nor is it hard to avoid, but it takes skill to copy, as it changes direction in a sudden, not gradual way. Just like Lunasa Prismriver, you have to concentrate on forming 'unmovable' air molecules that can't accept energy from longitudinal compressions- these form the edge of the rectangular (or circular) collision boundaries used to trap sound energy and release it in an unpredictable manner. However, Kyouko's traps are much larger than Lunasa's trap-spheres, and the enemy can quite clearly see what's going on inside the bubble before it disappears and releases the Danmaku, however, because she can store plenty of sound-bullets in her traps, the predictability is balanced out by the fact she only needs to create one 'rebound zone'.

However, in some of her spell cards she creates two separate boundaries, and in others, she makes some kind of refraction grid which changes the some of the Danmaku's type to allow them through the reflector, while others stays bouncing off the boundary, so she's a bit more interesting than Lunasa in that respect. She can also grow or shrink the sound-reflecting air's area to sharpen the angles at which the sound-bullets fire. But unfortunately her patterns are usually not that dense, so she may or may not be worth imitating. It's your call really. I give her a thumbs-up, though. Her Danmaku definitely commands respect.

Typist's Notes: Ah, Kyouko. She's like me, enjoys cleaning. What? There are people who like to wear rubber gloves, and give the place a good mop and brush. It's not weird or anything... why else would she work so hard if she didn't enjoy it? Religion doesn't conquer _all, _you know.


	61. Loyal Corpse, Yoshika Miyako

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Loyal Corpse, Yoshika Miyako_

Yoshika Miyako is a Jiang Shi with the power to eat anything. For those not well-versed in Chinese Mythology, she's effectively a zombie. But you'd be able to deduce that much just from looking at the poor thing. She's got Rigour Mortis from head to toe, most notably on her arms, which are stuck in a forward-pointing position. Human Mimickers are recommended to stay away from this one, she may well eat your brains. As for us Youkai, still be cautious... she can be so brain-dead that at times, she won't make the distinction.

_Personality_

Well, what is there to talk about, really? She's a zombie, pure and simple. She's easy to control, easy to fool, and slow in the head in general. But seen as she's a reanimated corpse with half an intact brain, this makes perfect sense. In fact, she's so easy to control that Seiga Kaku, a Taoist Hermit, has been using her as a servant for years.

The thing is, being all... stiff and dead, and the likes, really doesn't do much favours in the non-combatant department, so Seiga rarely uses Yoshika like one would use a Shikigami (plus, I imagine if she let her do the cooking, there'd be rotting flesh in the meal... you know, unintentional rotting flesh). Instead, she's sort of like a Pokémon... does amazing things in battle, does whatever Seiga tells her to, and takes the hits for Seiga too. Truly a blank canvas in terms of personality... there's simply nothing worth talking about. She is a glutton, though, so please, _please_, watch out if you approach her.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Despite being effectively an upright corpse in terms of body movement, she can quite easily float like the average denizen of Gensokyo, although it's more like she's... hanging on some kind of invisible sky-hook. That doesn't mean she's laughable in battle, though. When it comes down to it, she has some dangerous Danmaku routines at the ready... unique ones at that.

It's like she learnt how to use Danmaku while she was alive... is she ever was alive, that is, as her Danmaku style seems very archaic and classical in style. It's simply bunched, omnidirectional, small, slow-moving lines of Danmaku. It's formed as stationary curves of small knives generally, which gradually get moving, but never stay around long enough to be threateningly fast. But the confusing part of her attack is how many different angles the once-stationary Danmaku fly off at, which understandably can cause a careless opponent to get hit.

She also has an irritating feature which is impossible to mimic due to the ability being inherently reliant on being undead... she can absorb souls to recover herself, should she get harmed. Literally, she just eats souls to recover her broken body. It's a shame she can't restore herself fully, perhaps she could become more than just a zombie that way.

The fact is that apart from her self-healing ability, she's a real simple mimicry routine, almost too easy, but yet it's still moderately effective. The only problem is getting to observe her without getting eaten.

Typist's Notes: Poor Yoshika... I wonder what she was like before she was a zombie. She must have been a pretty girl, that's for sure, because even in her decayed state, she looks fairly young. Her skin isn't wrinkled, either, which suggests she died young. Oh, what a shame. It seems she embalms herself, because according to Seiga Kaku she's been dead for hundreds of years, yet she still very much resembles a human in looks...

I guess she has pride in her appearance, of some sorts.


	62. Wicked Hermit, Seiga Kaku

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Wicked Hermit, Seiga Kaku_

Seiga Kaku is an ex-human youkai... of sorts. She's sort of like... a human with super-powers and eternal life rather than a youkai. The proper term is a hermit, apparently. This is a term used to describe humans who've turned to the polytheistic religion of Chinese Taoism and have lost all their Earthly desires. Taoism's ultimate goal is always eternal life, but other fearsome powers come with it, and Seiga was after the full package, no doubt about it. Anyway, on with the article... next section, Yutaka.

_Personality_

Seiga Kaku has a horrible background... she shouldn't even have that surname, the cheating liar! She became obsessed with Chinese Taoism after her father basically ditched her to become a hermit. The only thing he left her was a book detailing why he'd left. So it follows she wanted to become a Taoist Hermit also. But not before having a few friends to abandon...

She gave up her dream, got married, and took the surname Kaku, and _then _decided to become a Hermit. So, how would she do it? Tell everyone who loved her about her dream and leave, so they knew was okay? If only she was that considerate. No, she only FAKED HER DEATH just to leave. I'm sorry, but that's enough to make me feel sick. Naturally she got into the hermit society no problem, being as obsessed as she did, and proceeded to use her powers to terrorize Japan as 'propaganda' for Taoism. The Taoist Gods did not approve, and she was thus labelled a 'wicked hermit', yet wasn't stripped of her powers... damn it, WHY? WHY JUST SLAP HER ON THE WRIST? Damn it, what an annoying piece of work she is. To make it worse, she uses poor Rigour-Mortis-ridden Yoshika Miyako as her slave... as if that's not bad enough, she introduced a perfectly good Buddhist leader known as Toyosatomimi no Miko to Taoism, transforming her into a greedy, power-craving Saint.

Gah, what made her such a selfish, Tao-obsessed freak? Probably that irresponsible father of hers. What father in their right mind abandons their daughter? It's not right! NOT RIGHT! HOW I HATE THIS... (The following speech was omitted from the typing process due to serving no purpose to the budding mimickers of tomorrow, the section will move swiftly on; Kind Regards, Yutaka Hadekawa)

_Notes on Mimicry_

Ugh... disdain rant over... I guess I should talk about mimicking her. Well, you'll need a fellow mimicker to team up with to mimic her to full effect. You see, she's a team player, using her zombie associate to layer on the slow-moving pointy Danmaku while she herself sends strange enemy-seeking electricity balls and curved lasers.

So when you do it, bring a friend, and one of you should agree to be Yoshika and the other Seiga... if you're Yoshika, this means you take the hits and stay close to pressure the opponent with simple, slow Danmaku. If you're Seiga, this means you have to move about a lot, and focus on curving your Danmaku, and getting your electric balls to move... uh, that came out wrong...

The trick with the electro-balls is to shoot them out indiscriminately, and then focus on them, and force them to stop. Once you have them still, telekinetically throw all balls present towards the opponent. To make it more effective, stop them a second time, and redirect them again. If you keep repeating this, however, you'll stop focusing on moving, and the opponent will shoot you down easily (there's only so many hits your 'Yoshika' can take for you).

Should your Yoshika get injured, shoot a few unpredictable curve-shots, run up to your fallen partner, and heal him/her with whatever variant on a healing ability you have. Youkai mimickers find Seiga far easier to mimic than humans, and human mimickers have a hard time unless they, like Seiga, are a Taoist Hermit.

Speaking of which, I'm recruiting! Anyone want to be a Yoshika? Come on, it's an honorary position! I won't treat you like a mindless zombie... I promise!

Typist's Notes: Not this again. I hope the Boss doesn't start getting recruits who have read his book, he's got delusions of grandeur enough as it is. If he makes the poor victim call him Onee-sama, I'll never forgive him...

Oh, look at me, I'm acting like his mother. Sometimes he needs a person to be responsible for him though... he's not the most considerate person. But he's kind, so I imagine at the very least the protégée will be treated well.


	63. Ancient Shikaisen, Mononobe no Futo

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_A Shikaisen from Ancient Japan, Mononobe no Futo_

Um, I know that I should only be talking about Futo, but I'm also going to talk about Soga no Tojiko in this article. The main reason why is because both personalities are worth talking about, but Tojiko's Danmaku, although interesting, is fairly lacking (that is, she only has one spell-card) and thus Mononobe no Futo is the one that gets the title. Plus, their story involves the two of them, and is... sort of touching, sort of disgraceful. You'll see when I elaborate.

_Personality_

Futo and Tojiko were once part of two feuding families... the Mononobe and Soga respectively. Not like Romeo and Juliet... more like a catholic family and protestant family, that is, the feud was not 'bred of an airy word' but more to do with religion. You see, Buddhism (we're back to this again, Yutaka... this is why I'm not a Buddhist. Sure, the concept's peaceful, but just like any other religion it has a blood-stained past) had just been introduced to Japan, and the humans (like the Soga family) were loving it. The descendants of the Emperor (like the Mononobe family), who according to Shinto were Gods, but according to Buddhism, were just normal people, hated it.

The Soga family were an aristocratic family who became Buddhists, and the Mononobe family... genuine Emperor bloodline... retained Shinto. They lived close by, and eventually their differences were so great that they got into the equivalent of a war. The fighting wasn't going to stop until one side was completely eradicated. It turned out to be the Mononobe family... why, you may ask? Well, a young girl in the Mononobe family named Futo had befriended a young Soga girl named Tojiko. Kind of like a Japanese Romeo and Juliet (as I alluded to before) except... with two girls. Hell, I'd watch that play. Yutaka, what are you... OW!

Okay, I deserved that. Anyway, this friendship eventually led Futo to betray her family to support the Buddhist side and thus the Soga family won. Eventually the two ran away together and thought about the previous days of fighting. They came to the conclusion that both Buddhism and Shinto were just as bad as each other. Despondent, they searched for the 'right faith'. Taoism showed up... and none-the-less, they found out that the supposedly Buddhist Saint which was a great leader of Japan, Toyosatomimi no Miko, was also a Taoist. When asked about it, Miko said she wished to become immortal via the mysterious faith... so obviously, their interest in the faith grew. Eventually Futo became so trusting of Miko that she agreed to help her with becoming immortal. They did this by killing themselves, and 'cursing' their own deaths, making them unable to die, sort of like the Hourai Elixir.

Miko didn't trust her own ability, so used Futo as a 'test run'... Futo knew this and agreed to it anyway, (I know I wouldn't) dying and getting cursed. Miko checked her, noticed it worked, and then tried the same on Tojiko... that kind of... didn't work. Miko then decided it was a fifty-fifty chance of success, and went for it anyway. Naturally, when Futo and Miko got up after One thousand four hundred years, Tojiko's ghost was not best impressed. But she didn't mind, as a ghost's form is eternal compared to a rotting old body anyway...

_Notes on Mimicry_

I may as well start with Soga no Tojiko first, seen as she's the simplest to mimic. All her attacks involve arrows, and her attack style is slanted and spread, quite easy to avoid and mimic. But her Spell-Card is moderately unpredictable, and thus quite fun to mimic.

She supposedly has power over Thunder, but all this spell-card does is look like Lightening... the arrows fall downwards, slanting, but periodically, changing direction and throwing off the opponent, which collectively looks like a Lightening bolt. That was easy. And mimicking it is as simple as Telekinesis... as long as you've trained well in that, you'll be sorted in that department.

Mononobe no Futo is by far the more fun to mimic, however. She rides some sort of boat in a couple of her spell-cards, and uses it to float on the air. If you have a boat, you can make it fly by mimicking characters from 'Super Mario Bros.' or 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'... they both show methods in which none-flying vehicles attain the ability to fly.

Anyway, she uses her boat to travel quickly and shoot Danmaku along the way, kind of like a slower version of Aya's illusionary dominance. She also has a technique I like to call 'Far easier than it looks'. Why? Because she fills the area with red and yellow dot Danmaku, and then allows them to go their separate ways, but it seems they're non-mixing, as there's always a good amount of distance between them, which sort of... defeats the object of trapping and defeating the enemy. It sort of... tries to intimidate the enemy, may succeed, but won't actually hit the opponent.

Apart from that she's just a typical stage five boss... uh, assistant of a powerful entity. In that I mean, she has a unique type of projectile (her weird arrow-things) and is fun to fight and perform, but not necessarily the most successful in battle.

Take it away, Yutaka!

Typist's Notes: Ugh! Lesbian jokes! He promised to stop telling them after he found out about my orientation! Oh, I bet you're wondering why I'm still typing for him... well... uh... I guess I've become attached to this book after all my individual effort as the Typist...

So I can't just leave a chapter undone! It's not fair on the book... even if the author's a chauvinist pig! Boss!


	64. Shoutaku Taoist, Toyosatomimi no Miko

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_Shoutoku Taoist, Toyosatomimi no Miko_

Toyosi... Toyosat... ah, yes, that's it, Toyosatomimi no Miko is a one of the great Buddhist leaders of old, a Saint of Buddhism, to be exact. However, she's not the most perfect of Buddhists... this is due to her dirty little secret (which is anything but now)... that is, she was secretly practising Taoism behind her followers' backs. Why? The answer is one that humans would resonate with... she wanted eternal life. Us Youkai know it's over-rated, but humans are far different. Their short lifespans make them always in want of a longer one. But us Youkai seem to want a shorter life more than anything... or at least the opportunity to at some point end our lives. It's like no matter what species one is, there's always something for one to be dissatisfied about. Where was I again? Oh yeah, Miko... I guess I should tell you a bit more about her, then.

_Personality_

Miko is... well, a bit of a hypocrite, to be totally honest. Unlike Seiga, who, by the way, is totally rotten to the core, and is a far worse person than Miko, but Seiga was openly a Taoist, openly selfish, and openly after eternal life. Toyosatomimi no Miko, who, partly in thanks to her ability to listen to several people at once and her ability to read people's desires, was a great Buddhist leader, and a politician at that- but she not once claimed to be a Taoist, unlike her mentor, Seiga.

This makes it hard to like her. She always preached to the humans 'Welcome Death with open arms, for it's the path to your next, better life. Do not fear it, it is your friend.' etcetera, etcetera... and all the while she was listening to that snake, Seiga Kaku just so she could save herself. In other words, she used Buddhism to keep the civilians pacifistic, but only listened to the only violent member of the public. Utterly selfish.

Seiga Kaku convinced Miko that Taoism was the best way to keep in power eternally, and Buddhism was the only way to stop a revolution taking place. And Miko simply went along with it. Eventually she befriended Mononobe no Futo and Soga no Tojiko, and converted them also, this time keeping Seiga Kaku in the shadows so as to seem the mastermind... sort of pathetic. It kind of makes you feel that for all the flaws Seiga Kaku had, she was at least honest and forward about her aims, despite still being manipulative. She just didn't have to lie, I guess. Miko didn't have to either, but she was so used to being in power, the top dog, that she ultimately couldn't help pretending to be the head honcho of the Secret Taoists.

She ended up creating her own world in her to-be Mausoleum, and 'cursed' her own death, as well as Futo's... and attempted to curse Tojiko's too, but to no avail, as mentioned in the previous entry. This Mausoleum would soon be built on by Byakuren Hijiri when she constructed the Myouren temple. Strangely enough, despite taking the credit for Seiga's skill, Miko was resurrected, along with Futo, when she infiltrated Myouren temple. If I was Seiga, I wouldn't have bothered. But then again, one thousand four hundred years is a long time to hold a grudge.

_Notes on Mimicry_

For all of her not-so-great personal traits, her Danmaku ability is beyond amazing... not in a hardcore, unavoidable sense, but in an artistic sense. All of her spell-cards are something resembling pure beauty, perhaps with the exception of the one where she summons Tojiko and Futo to her aid... then again, even that could be considered beautiful depending on your tastes, eh heh heh... OUCH! Seriously, Yutaka, are you on your... uh... never mind... hey, that wasn't a lesbian joke! I was merely stating that they aren't ugly enough to be considered not beautiful, that's all...

Whatever, I guess you're still typing what I'm saying, so you can't be that mad... anyway, her Danmaku usually involves laser lines that spawn Danmaku from themselves, or arrows that split into several smaller pieces of Danmaku. She also has an attack similar to Sakuya's 'Eternal Meek'... except with larger, rainbow-coloured bullets, so it looks ten times more spectacular.

Her powers aren't actually Tao-based like Seiga's, and are quite easily mimicked by humans, as she apparently had her Danmaku displays while she was a genuine Buddhist... she said she used to put 'firework displays' on for her subjects. I imagine she rules over no-one now... as for a Gensokyo dweller, she's not remarkable any more, just like myself... the outside world is easily impressed, but Gensokyo is definitely not.

Okay Yutaka, if you're not too irritated, or tired... or if whatever the condition is that's causing your mood allows, feel free to type up your notes.

Typist's notes: Maybe I over-reacted. In fact, no, I did. I guess he didn't mean that in an all-too perverted way... I guess he was just paying them a form of compliment. Yeah, I'm sure that's it...

Oh, sometimes I wish the male and female mind were entirely in synch. I'd love to know what goes on in a man's head when they make careless comments about a woman's appearance... perhaps they don't even consider it careless. Oh, I guess I'll never know. Unless... I wonder if Satori could pay us a visit sometime...


	65. Unidentified Flying Girl, Nue Houjuu

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Unidentified Fantastic Flying Girl, Nue Houjuu_

Hmm, for some reason I thought I had missed something. And this was it... that mysterious Nue Houjuu's article was missing. I had sworn I'd done it too... but, then again, Yutaka was surprisingly relaxed that day, and... oh? Yutaka says she doesn't remember typing it up. I presume she'd never lie without reason... maybe I dreamt doing the article? Maybe the seeds of Non-identification infected my book? Anyway, yeah, on with the article... again. Nue Houjuu is a Nue that loves nothing more than confusing people as to what form she is. She can attach an item known as the 'seed of Non-identification' to objects, so long as their original form is solid enough to attach things to- these make the object look like whatever experience the viewer has of the item. She has one for herself, too, but can willingly show herself as whatever she likes... instead of merely looking like what others think of her. On with her personality!

_Personality_

Her personality seems... flaky to say the least. She doesn't focus on any given effort, and her allegiance is never earned fully. She's like 'Dimentio' from _Super Paper Mario_... she seems more concerned with pranks and her own, half-thought out schemes rather than ever assisting or sticking to another person's plan. Despite she only ever half-thinks out the consequences and results of her schemes, she always pulls them off perfectly, making her a true threat whenever she decides to be one.

She feigned allegiance to Minamitsu Murasa on the Palanquin ship, saying she'd protect the ship from anyone, and help them out with finding the route to Makai. Yet at the same time, she split up the renowned treasure of the Palanquin, placing seeds of non-identification on them and sending them flying outwards to be collected by unsuspecting, curious passers-by. This caused the treasure-seeking, familiar-to-the-Palanquin Youkai such as Nazrin and Shou Toramaru to accuse certain humans of stealing, and simultaneously caused humans to unwittingly steal from the Youkai of the Palanquin, and ultimately be interested enough to almost foil Captain Murasa's aims. Not that she cared. She merely loved the confusion.

She's a trickster, pure and simple. Even though she's the least reliable person on the planet, she's very much intelligent and is capable of almost any task when it comes down to it.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Nue's Spell-cards are amazing. That's all I can say. She has tricks for almost every occasion. She can summon familiars that have the seed of non-identification on them, thus making them seem like... UFOs to most people. She has styles of Danmaku which echo the styles of certain other users of Danmaku...

She has lasers which turn into circular bullets, like a certain Shou Toramaru, creates meshes like a certain Koishi Komeiji, has swift criss-crossing lasers like Suwako Moriya, uses amulets in a similar fashion to Reimu Hakurei and Fujiwara no Mokou. She's like a mimicker, but simply uses the basic techniques, and heavily tweaks them to suit her unique, playful style.

There are theories that she is, in fact, everyone in Gensokyo. That is... when you never see two people in the same room together, it's because one of those two doesn't exist, and is just one of Nue's disguises. If that's so then... maybe I'm N-n...

No! I can't be Nue! I refuse to believe it! AGH! ARRGH! GAH! Yutaka, please, say it isn't so!

AHH!

Typist's Notes: Um, the boss has run out of the house. I hope he didn't forget it's a floating mansion.

I'm not sure about it, but I think that Nue's form that you see when she's revealed herself is what she wants to look like... you know, her definition of perfect. And, well, I can see why. If she wants to appeal to people who are into thigh-highs and short skirts, then she is almost ideal. Maybe she's looking for a girlfriend... uh... boyfriend... uh... partner...

Wait, do we even know what gender she is? I'll sleep on this problem, I think.

?'s Notes: Hee hee hee. I can't believe that disguising as one of those electric lights that guy has worked! Confusion was achieved, and I didn't even need to speak to them to do it! Merely thinking about me causes it! Oh well, I guess I can't help being too brilliant at what I do...

Oh, and just for you readers, but I sort of acted as that Shikigami girl the first time that Mimicker fellow started to talk about me. Then I planted a seed of non-identification on it! I wonder where my draft of this article is... time to loot the place, I think!


	66. Transforming Tanuki, Mamizou Futatsuiwa

Touhou Doujin: Grimoire of Dawitsu

_The Tanuki with Ten Transformations, Mamizou Futatsuiwa_

Mamizou Futatsuiwa is a Tanuki with an ability similar to the previous article's abilities... the ability to alter the appearance of objects. However, unlike Nue, she cannot change her own appearance. But her ability to change even energy-based things like Danmaku makes her displays far more fun to watch than Nue's... you see, she makes all kinds of animal shapes with her bullets, they look like dancing neon figures... that are lethal to touch.

By the way, last night my house got burgled. Now, it may be just Marisa, but I think there may be a dangerous, thieving Youkai on the loose. Just to let you know.

_Personality_

Mamizou has a similar upbringing to myself... high-class, and fully integrated with humans. She used to live in Sado, an island city in the outside world just off of Japan. There she acted as a local legend, stealing off of rich merchants, pulling pranks on indignant and mean-hearted people, and giving money to the poor. Like Robin Hood... with raccoon ears. However, unlike most local legends, she didn't remain in the shadows, and actually worked with the city dwellers in Sado whenever a project requiring hard work ensued. Altogether a good egg, and unlike myself, she didn't even pretend to be a human. I guess with the really blatant signs that she has a tail gives away enough information for even an outside world human to deduce that she's not human.

She seems to be good friends with Nue Houjuu, probably because Tanuki by nature are mischievous... as are the Nue. So it makes sense they're friends. Also, for some reason, she hates foxes. Maybe it's because both raccoons and foxes are garbage-eating creatures when living near human settlements, so she views them as competition innately. Whatever the case, I'd have to make sure Ran isn't in the house if I invite her over for tea. The results could be disastrous.

_Notes on Mimicry_

Oh, Mamizou, where do I begin with you? Her Danmaku is beyond awesome. And not in a difficulty sense, either. Although she has some downright complex and impossible to avoid attacks, that isn't the joy of her attacks... mimicking her is all about the art of the attacks... how elaborate they are, that's the fun.

She can make all kinds of shapes. She can make dancing stick-men which themselves shoot crystal-type bullets from themselves... she can make frogs that act as exploding turrets (sort of reminds me of Sanae when she's blessed with Suwako's power) and make birds, dogs, and copies of herself... all of which have their own unique unpredictable quality.

And she can do this by will alone, which is a mighty thing to do considering Nue Houjuu has to physically plant her seeds onto things... which technically makes her better at confusing people. However she chooses not to be the great prankster that Nue is, which is a good thing.

The only way I've ever attempted to mimic Mamizou is with Yutaka's assistance. She's not awfully good at forming bullets, but after I shoot them, she alters them to look like whatever it is I'm imitating. She does her part perfectly, but I still can't get the flight patterns just right... I guess there's a degree of randomness to her bullets, almost as if they're acting like living things.

Oh, I'd love to pick her brains sometime! Speaking of which, those glasses really do make her look clever, don't they...

Typist's Notes: Mamizou's spell-cards are an excellent way for me to practice manipulating moving objects. You see, I usually operate on objects more or less stationary relative to Earth. But when the boss fires the bullets, he shows no intention of slowing them down for me. Which is good... it's a challenge.

And... is it just me, or did the boss sound a little... too happy about Mamizou's glasses?


End file.
